Dream in the Nightmare
by Nozomie
Summary: Et si le mal vainquait ? Tout ce sur quoi les convictions d'Hermione reposait s'effondre, alors que la recherche aux horcruxes se présente de plus en plus compliquée. Couronnant ses problèmes, son ennemi de toujours à Poudlard, Drago, semble encore plus accroché à sa haine contre elle ; mais si de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, pourquoi l'inverse n'existerait pas ?
1. Prologue : Un monde de haine

Bonjour à tous !

Cette fiction est mon petit bébé, créée il y a maintenant deux ans, après être tombée amoureuse du couple Dramion... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai pris à l'écrire !

En ce moment, elle est en cours de correction totale, donc je poste les chapitres au fur et à mesure qu'ils sont corrigés... J'ai 20 chapitres, en comptant le prologue, déjà écrits ! Donc il y a de quoi faire déjà. Cependant je tiens à dire que la fiction est toujours en cours, et pour le moment je pense loin d'être terminée ! Il y a encore un long chemin avant la fin, que j'espère pouvoir faire avec vous. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, parce qu'en plus d'être un carburant essentiel à l'écriture et un outil pour se corriger, ça me fait aussi extrêmement plaisir !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ma fiction, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue : Un monde de haine**

« Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, encore endormie ? »

Hermione se redressa brutalement, surprise par un coup de pied entre les côtes qui la réveillât immédiatement. Pourtant, la phrase lâchée par cette affreuse voix grave ne lui avait semblée n'être qu'un mauvais rêve. Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard, lui confirmant que ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

La salle commune de Serpentard. Aurait-elle pu tomber plus mal qu'ici ? À dormir dans cet endroit pullulant de ces reptiles assoiffés de la souffrance d'autrui ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve aussi bas ? Car la situation, pourtant bien mauvaise, ne se résumait pas simplement à un changement de dortoir.

...

C'était plusieurs mois plus tôt, le dernier jour de mai plus exactement, que tout avait basculé de façon apocalyptique. Et ce, tant dans le monde des sorciers que celui des moldus. Lors de ce jour maudit, en cette avant-dernière année de cours à Poudlard du très connu Harry Potter et de ses amis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait attaqué le ministère, et en avais pris le pouvoir. Car il se trouvait le nombre de traîtres servant dans l'ombre Lord Voldemort s'était fait si croissant qu'il avait renversé toute résistance qui essayait de contrer son ascension. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Survivant, davantage encore qu'avant cette montée en puissance. Il était vu comme celui que tous attendaient, le héros pouvant encore retourner la situation, arrêter là ce début de victoire du sorcier noir.

Seulement, Voldemort aussi savait que le jeune sorcier était l'espoir de tous les sorciers de toutes les nations.

Et c'était là leur faiblesse. Il lui fallait frapper, fort, dans la seule personne donnant la foi aux rebelles pour se soulever, le courage aux résistants pour combattre, afin de pouvoir étendre enfin son obscur règne.

Ainsi, aux premières lueurs de l'aube naissante du premier jour de juin, les élèves de Poudlard avaient pu constater que leur école était encerclée par une armée d'êtres encapuchonnés de noir. Une noirceur semblable à celle de leur cœur. Certes, certains cherchaient seulement la protection en servant ainsi les forces du mal. Cela restait une trahison envers le monde sorcier. Et lors de la lutte qui s'était déroulée dans l'enceinte du château, non seulement l'armée que s'était constituée Voldemort dominaient totalement la bataille, mais le nombre d'élèves de l'établissement se battant semblaient décroître de plus en plus, et non pas uniquement à cause de ses pertes. Un groupe, de plus en plus grand, trahissait leur cause, rejoignant les Mangemorts. Parmi les premiers à combattre pour le mage noir, s'étaient trouvés Drago Malefoy et ses sous-fifres, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Mais ils avaient très vite été rejoints par d'autres, qui capitulaient ou reconnaissaient que s'ils restaient dans le même camp, ils perdraient.

Très vite, les combats avaient cessé alors qu'une voix affreuse et angoissante, semblable à un sifflement de serpent, s'était insinuée dans leurs esprits. Celle du trop connu Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait proposé à Harry de se rendre, afin que ses amis ne meurent plus pour lui.

Malgré les supplications de ses amis, l'Elu les repoussa, affirmant devoir mourir. Même Ginny, dont il était éperdument amoureux, n'y pu rien. Et elle se le reprocha encore longtemps après.

Car jamais personne n'avait revu Harry Potter depuis ce premier juin. Voldemort était ressorti de la forêt interdite, où il avait invité le jeune homme, avec un tel air triomphant que l'espoir avait très vite été envahit par les ténèbres. L'ombre s'était emparée totalement de cette foi, lorsque la voix de l'homme à la tête de serpent annonça d'un ton triomphant, tant mentalement que de vive voix :

« Harry Potter est mort ! »

...

En deux jours, l'univers de tous les sorciers s'était brisé.

Dès lors, de nouvelles règles, tyranniques selon certains, justes selon d'autres, s'imposèrent dans ce monde. Entre autre, toutes personnes ayant le sang impurs, nés d'une famille de moldus, ou de sang mêlé, se devait de se déclarer. Toutes celles n'étudiant pas déjà à Poudlard durent rejoindre une nouvelle école, ou l'on leur apprenait à ne pas utiliser la magie, à contrôler leurs pouvoirs, leur faisant entrer à coup de paroles blessantes que jamais, au grand jamais ils ne devaient se reproduire.

Ceux considérés comme Sangs Purs, ou le moins souillé possible, ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir un enfant qu'avec un autre sorcier de la race supérieur, et que tout nouveau-né Sang-de-Bourbe ou Sang-Mêlé serait exécuté. Sans autre forme de procès.

Le ministère dirigeant le monde des sorciers se retrouva aux mains des plus proches alliés de Voldemort. Et ce dernier ne se contenta pas du pouvoir ; il plaça des espions dans tout endroit susceptible de causer du tort à la nouvelle façon de penser qu'il voulait inculquer à tous les sorciers, le plus vite possible.

...

Durant la bataille, l'on eût à déplorer la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, ainsi que celle de Serverus Rogue. Le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, fut donc nommée directrice d'un établissement qu'elle aurait préféré voir fermé plutôt que de devenir un endroit où la discrimination était encouragée, si ce n'était pas même obligatoire. Car la peur est une arme incroyable, et la vision du monde que ne possédaient autrefois qu'un nombre restreint de Sangs Purs devint une pensée générale. Et les pauvres Sang-de-Bourbe et, de façon moindre, les Sangs Mêlés, n'eurent d'autre choix que de faire profil bas en endurant ces changements.

Et le premier ordre donné par le ministère à la nouvelle directrice fut des plus difficiles pour elle à appliquer : la suppression de la maison Gryffondor.

Vaillamment, elle avait tenté de s'y opposer. Mais c'était vain. Chaque élève de la maison rouge et or dut revêtir à nouveau le Choixpeau, et fut mis dans une des trois maisons restantes. C'est ainsi que, le regard éteint par la perte de son meilleur quelques jours plus tôt, Ron Weasley fut envoyé chez les Poufsouffle. Et que Hermione Granger s'était retrouvé, par un coup du sort, non pas chez les Serdaigle et leur intelligence, mais chez les vils Serpentard.

Auparavant préfet respectée, elle garda par elle ne sut quel miracle, ou malédiction, son rang, tandis que le jeune Malefoy raflait celui du préfet-en-chef, devenant le premier Préfet-en-Chef Serpentard depuis Tom Jedusor.

Elle était rentrée chez elle au début de l'été, après un dernier mois de cours imposé, malgré la guerre qui venait d'avoir lieu, par le Seigneur des Ténèbres –afin de commencer l'éducation des jeunes au plus tôt-. Immédiatement Hermione avait tout tenté, tout comme son ami Ron, pour trouver une excuse afin de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Cependant, s'ils le faisaient, ils se seraient déclarés officiellement ennemis de Voldemort, et auraient été tués, et ce même en tentant de s'enfuir, car ses serviteurs étaient désormais partout. D'un commun d'accord, surmontant la disparition du dernier membre de leur trio, les deux adolescents avaient décidé de tout d'abord essayer de trouver une idée afin de mettre des bâtons dans les roues au nouveau maitre du monde, plutôt que de courir immédiatement au suicide. De plus, ils ne devaient pas être les seuls résistants à Poudlard, au moins les anciens Gryffondors devaient être révoltés par ce nouveau monde, et tout le monde connait le légendaire courage des lions. Ils ne seraient pas de trop avec Ron et Hermione en plus.

...

« Granger n'aurait pas encore compris notre fonctionnement ? Ou croit-elle que son statut de préfet lui donne tous les droits, même ici, sur notre territoire ? Vraiment stupide pour une miss je-sais-tout. »

Un nouveau coup de pied porté au niveau de son ventre sortit Hermione de ses pensées, et elle se leva vivement. Tous les véritables Serpentard la dévisageaient avec des regards haineux, accompagnés pourtant de sourire moqueurs. Face à eux se tenaient déjà les quelques ex-Gryffondor, dont Lavande Brown, Emma Dobbs, Seamus Finnigan ou encore Ginny Weasley, la meilleure amie de l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains. Mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment intervenir sans risquer d'envenimer les choses pour Hermione ; ils se contentaient donc de regarder les serpents avec animosité.

Faisant face à Goyle, l'ami de Malefoy -ou plutôt garde du corps- elle comprit pourquoi elle souffrait tant avec uniquement deux coups de pieds donnés par cette armoire à glace.

Se tournant vers la voix grave et moqueuse qui avait parlé à deux reprises, elle détailla cet être portant si bien son surnom : le prince des serpents, Drago Malefoy.

Les cheveux blonds frôlant le blanc à l'aspect doux coiffés impecablement, les yeux gris acier si particulier ou se reflétaient ses pensées hautaines, le visage fin et harmonieux crispé dans un mimique de dégoût, et bâtit de façon plus que correctement. Telle était la description qu'aurait accepté de faire la jeune fille si elle n'haïssait pas tant cet homme qui était déclaré officiellement comme partisan de Lord Voldemort. Et s'il n'avait pas été si manipulateur. Pas étonnant que, malgré son appartenance au mal, toutes les filles fussent à ses pieds. Même Cho Chang avait déjà rougi pour avoir été simplement regardé par ce diable.

Cependant, Hermione ravala la remarque acerbe qu'elle souhaitait lancer à Drago. Car si elle tentait ici une attaque, non seulement elle risquait fortement de se faire remballer vu le nombre d'admiratifs -et surtout d'admiratives- du jeune homme dans la salle commune, mais en plus ça n'aurait pas arrangé ses affaires. Sa situation étant déjà mauvaise depuis son arrivée dans cette maison. Elle avait osé espérer un changement, même minuscule, grâce à la trêve des vacances d'été. Mais depuis les quelques jours depuis lesquels elle était de retour au château, elle constatait largement que rien n'avait changé, au contraire, Drago semblait de plus en plus sûr de lui, et prétentieux.

Rejoignant les Gryffondors rescapés, les deux parties de la maison Serpentard se dévisagèrent en silence. Enfin, après un éclat de rire grotesque, Malefoy déclara :

« Bien, tu rentres dans les rangs, tu comprends enfin ton rôle Granger. »

Sans un mot de plus, la voix suffisamment chargée de mépris pour être humiliante, les serpents rirent de bon cœur, avant de sortir enfin du dortoir, laissant les anciens lions. Observant sa meilleure amie penaude, Ginny lui souffla :

« Fait attention. J'ai l'impression qu'il compte réellement nous faire vivre un enfer. Et particulièrement à toi. »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le fardeau du privilège

...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le fardeau du privilège**

« Vous m'avez demandée professeur ? »

McGonagall se retourna en entendant la voix d'Hermione Granger, qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Le professeur de métamorphose se tenait à la place exacte qu'occupait autrefois Dumbledore, dans cette même pièce, avant d'être tué par Rogue. Pourtant, alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que deux mois depuis la dernière rencontre des deux femmes, la nouvelle directrice semblait avoir pris plusieurs années. Cela était sans doute dû à l'ascension des forces du mal, et de son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit pour contrer cela. Après tout, le seul espoir qui avait un jour existé avait disparu, mort, ne laissant derrière lui qu'accablement et résignation.

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard soupira, espérant enfin annoncer une bonne nouvelle à quelqu'un malgré les jours sombres.

« Miss Granger, comme vous le savez, malgré qu'il fut nommé préfet-en-chef avant sa septième année et que cela aille contre le règlement, Drago Malefoy possède encore ce rôle cette année... Marietta Edgecombe ayant achevé sa dernière année, il a fallu désigner l'homologue de monsieur Malefoy. »

La vieille femme elle-même semblait dégoûtée par le dit garçon, qui s'était imposé pour un grade important de l'école, grâce aux relations de sa famille avec le mage noir. Elle qui était pourtant habituellement si neutre dans son jugement des élèves ; cela reflétait plus encore l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qu'il était devenu.

Hermione quant à elle se demandait en quoi cette histoire de préfet la concernait. Après tout, bien qu'elle ait elle-même hérité du rôle de second préfet de Serpentard à son arrivée dans cette maison –une des places avait été libérée par la mort d'un des Serpentards lors de la guerre-… Elle faisait plus figuration qu'autre chose. Non ; elle ne faisait réellement _que_ figuration.

« J'ai décidé que vous serez le second préfet-en-chef. »

L'ancienne Gryffondor regarda la directrice, interloquée. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle était une née-moldue, et une des personnes les moins respectées de l'école. De plus, elle imaginait mal Malefoy accepter cela, et elle n'était pas dupe de son influence sur les décisions des règles et choix de Poudlard. Pourtant, il semblait qu'elle pouvait réellement être la nouvelle préfète d'un simple assentiment, envers et contre tous.

« Je... Merci, professeur...

-Ne me remerciez pas Granger, car je crains que cette nomination ne soit tout autant un fardeau qu'un privilège désormais. »

Ça, la jeune fille l'avait déjà supposé. Cependant, elle en avait tant rêvé les années précédentes qu'elle ne pouvait, dans un recoin de sa tête, s'empêcher d'exulter alors que McGonagall lui tendit son nouvel insigne.

« Bien entendu, reprit le professeur, vous avez accès à la salle commune des préfets, et une des deux chambres vous y est destinée si vous le souhaitez. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Elle pouvait s'échapper du repaire des serpents, réussir à enfin fuir cette animosité due à son sang comme elle l'espérait depuis son arrivée là-bas. Mais Malefoy avait lui aussi accès à cet endroit ; aussi, il semblait beaucoup moins sûr qu'il n'aurait pu à premier abord. Et puis, surtout, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner les autres Gryffondor, encore moins Ginny, à leur triste sort. Mais elle eut soudainement une idée qui lui sembla purement géniale, parfaite.

« Pourrait-on loger les Gryffondor là-bas ? Comme une nouvelle maison ? Pas officiellement bien sûr, mais de temps à autres se retrouver dans cette salle ? Au moins pour ceux se trouvant à Serpentard, c'est un enfer ! »

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du professeur. Cette jeune fille était vraiment brave, alors qu'elle savait qu'une telle demande était dangereuse, en ces temps sombres. Elle aurait pu trouver cela stupide, si elle ne savait pas pertinemment que cette idée improbable n'était pas motivée par un besoin protecteur pur et bienvenu en ces temps sombres.

« Désolée miss, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible. Vous avez conscience que j'aime autant Gryffondor que vous, mais faire une telle chose serait bien trop provoquant...

-Oui, avoua Hermione avec un soupir, je le sais... Je vais donc me contenter de rester dans la salle commune des Serpentards. »

Alors qu'elle partait après un geste de la directrice indiquant qu'elle avait fini, cette dernière admira son courage. Elle avait connaissance de ce que la fille aux cheveux châtains subissait chaque jour, et son choix de rester soutenir ses camarades, plutôt que de pouvoir éviter un tant soit peu ce joug était remarquable. C'était en partie pour cela qu'elle avait choisi cette sorcière, étant la plus qualifiée pour ramener un peu de courage chez les élèves que le professeur chérissait tant. Elle pria silencieusement que tous les Gryffondor soient encore aussi altruistes, car c'était là une des seules chances contre les ténèbres.

...

Hermione traversa d'un pas vif les couloirs du château, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre son déjeuner. Son insigne accroché à sa robe de sorcière, elle ne le mettait cependant pas de trop en avant, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention des élèves qu'elles croisaient. Depuis la montée des forces du mal et de la propagation de la pensée des puretés de sang, la plupart des sorciers s'étaient habitués à baisser simplement la tête à son approche.

D'autres, plus enjoués à l'idée que l'injustice devienne juste, grimaçaient ostensiblement en la voyant, la plupart de ces derniers étant des Serpentards. Certains ne s'étaient pas gênés d'ailleurs pour tenter de s'en prendre à elle, qui était en quelque sorte la Sang-de-Bourbe la plus connue de l'école. Mais elle ne s'était pas laissée faire, et se défendait souvent un peu trop au goût de ces serpents. Ils avaient fini par abandonner le harcèlement physique.

Alors qu'elle traversait à la hâte un couloir désert, peu avant la Grande Salle quelque chose la plaqua violemment contre le mur en pierre froid qu'elle longeait. Cela lui arracha un cri plus de surprise que de douleur. Une poigne de fer la maintenait férocement à quelques millimètres du sol. Bien que la plupart des élèves se contentaient des moqueries, elle avait désormais l'habitude des démonstrations de forces de temps à autre. Aussi, elle arriva à faire abstraction de la souffrance causée pour avoir cogné au niveau de là où les pieds de Goyle l'avaient frappée, la veille.

La prise qu'avait son agresseur sur elle la forçait à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle dut presque loucher tant ce regard métallique et haineux se trouvait proche d'elle. Depuis quand Drago recourrait à la force lui-même, et sans son fan club avec lui ?

« Ne fait pas trop la fière, Sang-de-Bourbe, simplement parce que tu as le même insigne que moi. Tu n'es rien qu'un nom, et ne te prends pas trop à ton rôle, car il ne te servira jamais. »

Malefoy semblait étrangement énervé pour une chose aussi simple, aussi la jeune fille devina immédiatement son problème. Elle fut incapable de se retenir de le provoquer.

« Le fils à papa a peur qu'une Sang Impur lui vole son rôle, faisant mieux que lui ? Dommage pour toi Malefoy, tu... »

Les doigts de celui-ci se resserrant sur sa gorge l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase, alors que seule la fureur semblait animer le garçon. Touché.

« Ferme-là ! Faire mieux que moi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit qu'un titre, car sinon j'aurai facilement pu te faire déchanté en t'empêchant de l'avoir.

-Voldemort n'a donc pas voulut t'écouter ? Pauvre petit Malefoy ! »

La colère et la rancune qu'Hermione ressentait pour l'adolescent aux cheveux platine l'empêchait de se fixer une limite de provocation à ne pas dépasser. Etrangement, alors qu'elle s'attendait à se faire tuer sur place, Drago se contenta de plisser les yeux, ne laissant que deux fentes d'où perçait un gris acier qui la planta sur place comme l'aurait fait une lame.

« Ecoute-moi bien Granger. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en a rien à faire de ton rang à Poudlard, c'est simplement car il sait qu'il ne tardera pas à vous éliminer, toi et tous les Sang-de-Bourbe. Et à ta place, si je ne voulais pas mourir trop vite, je ne provoquerai pas un Malefoy. »

Il la lâcha, et partit d'une démarche souple et assurée, laissant Hermione reprendre son souffle. Qu'avait-il dit ? Voldemort avait pourtant laissé vivant tous les sangs impurs déjà vivant, malgré ses règles dignes d'une dictature. Alors pourquoi ce prétentieux avait parlé de les exterminer ?

Incapable de trouver la réponse toute seule, elle reprit son chemin en faisant bien attention aux bruits alentours, pour ne pas attirer encore une fois de quelqu'un malveillant. Elle cacha son trouble en marchant la tête baissée. Car oui, une autre question lui trotta dans la tête.

Pourquoi Drago avait-il été tellement hors de lui à cause de sa nomination en tant que préfet-en-chef ? Et pourquoi aurait-il voulu convaincre Voldemort, comme elle l'avait deviné, d'empêcher McGonagall de le faire ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Menaces

...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Menaces**

Les grandes portes toujours ouverte qui menaient à la Grande Salle furent enfin dans le champ de vision d'Hermione. Elle pouvait enfin souffler librement. Excepté les regards noirs, elle ne risquait aucune brutalité avec tant de monde réuni.

Apercevant vite une très reconnaissable chevelure rousse au niveau de la table des Poufsouffles, elle trottina presque joyeusement vers Ronald Weasley. Mais comment pouvait-elle être joyeuse, même si elle rejoignait un être si cher à son cœur ? Très vite l'absence plus que perceptible d'un meuble pesa à nouveau sur le cœur de la jeune fille, utilisé pour rallonger celles des autres maisons, ne laissant plus qu'un trio de tables pour les élèves. Pourquoi la suppression de Gryffondor avait été obligatoire au point que même la plus grande résistance du professeur McGonagall n'avait pas suffi ?

La jeune fille secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Elle avait conscience que remuer la question dans tous les sens ne lui servirait à rien. Si elle voulait savoir, elle ne devrait pas se contenter de réfléchir, mais il lui fallait aussi chercher.

Chassant les pensées sombres de sa tête, elle plongea dans l'étreinte que tendait Ron devant elle. Restant sans bouger pendant un moment que les deux jeunes gens souhaitaient infini, il fut brisé par Ron lui-même qui regarda l'ancienne lionne dans les yeux. Avant même qu'il n'esquisse le geste de lui-même, elle vint l'embrasser avec douceur. Sa présence lui manquait donc tellement depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus la même maison ?

Hermione sur la pointe des pieds, les jeunes gens s'embrassèrent longtemps avec amour, avant que le bras du rouquin, resserrant son étreinte, n'appuie sur l'insigne d'Hermione. Se détachant d'elle, il regarda le blason.

« Tu es préfet-en-chef Hermione ? »

Même s'il semblait heureux, cette dernière perçu l'inquiétude qui trahissait son petit ami. Oui, il avait fait le rapprochement avec son détesté collègue Serpentard. Cependant, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus avec ses propres doutes, elle répondit la mine joyeuse :

« Oui ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, j'ai du mal à y croire !

-C'est génial, vraiment... »

Sa petite amie ne fit pas de commentaire par rapport au ton anxieux de sa voix. Le jeune roux lui proposa alors de s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle, plus accueillant que les Serpentard malgré quelques rares regards de travers. Elle accepta, mais très vite elle remarqua qu'il ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude aussi, dans un soupir, elle le rassura :

« Je ferai attention Ron, je te le promets. Et puis, je ne risque pas grand-chose de plus.

-C'est sur... Mais on ne sait jamais avec ce serpent.

-Mieux vaut être un serpent qu'un bouffon Weasley. »

Celui-ci se tourna à la hâte tout en se levant, faisant face à un Malefoy accompagné de son fan-club : Goyle, Pansy et Blaise. Crabbe manquant depuis la bataille au château où il avait été tué par un Serdaigle de première année.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre à la provocation, Ron fut coupé par une nouvelle phrase provocante :

« Depuis quand les maisons se mélangent-elles lors des repas ? Tu n'as rien à faire là Granger, même pour parader devant ce ridicule traitre à son sang, à la famille amoureuse des moldus. Les Weasley ne méritent vraiment pas leur sang. Heureusement que les Sang-de-Bourbe n'ont plus le droit de s'accoupler ! »

Voulant s'interposer contre l'attaque verbale faite autant à Hermione qu'à lui, Ron tenta de se placer devant elle. Elle le retint en lui tirant la manche, affichant un sourire contrit, dont il connaissait la signification aussi bien que si elle lui avait parlé de vive voix : « Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien. ». Il se contenta donc d'un regard noir vers Drago, se rasseyant alors que son amie partait vers la table aux couleurs vert et argent.

Une place était libre juste à côté de Ginny, entre elle et Seamus, et l'adolescente s'y assit sans délicatesse et avec un soupir. Sa meilleure amie la dévisagea, demandant silencieusement la raison de sa mine déconfite.

« Malefoy. »

Ce nom était une explication bien assez longue, son amie ne demandant pas plus de détails pour ne pas attirer d'ennuis à Hermione. Elle savait très bien que si elle venait à parler de ce qui s'était passé exactement, elle s'énerverait assez pour avoir envie de chercher les ennuis avec le prince des serpents.

L'appétit coupé, l'ancienne Gryffondor resta à table quelques minutes, avant de s'excuser auprès de son amie et de partir avec lassitude de la Grande Salle.

Pourquoi cet idiot devait-il toujours massacrer sa vie, même les plus petits moments de bonheur de celle-ci ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi froid ? Cela dépassait Hermione, et elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps ces questions irrésolubles.

Ses pas la menant n'importe où, mais n'ayant pas cours avant plus d'une demi-heure, elle décida de se diriger vers la salle des préfets-en-chef, histoire de voir à quoi cela ressemblait. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle se souvint qu'elle se situait au quatrième étage. Elle hésita cependant. Et si elle tombait sur Malefoy ?

Mais elle haussa des épaules. Après tout, ça ne serait pas pire que de retourner à la salle commune des Serpentards.

Arpentant le couloir du cinquième étage, elle rejoignit les escaliers en réclamant silencieusement à ces derniers de ne pas se montrer trop capricieux. Heureusement, peut-être étaient-ils compatissants par rapport au fait que la jeune fille avait déjà assez de problème comme ça, ils restèrent tranquilles. Elle rejoignit sans souci le portrait d'un homme habillé avec une armure moyenâgeuse et à la tenue droite et fière gardant le lieu réservé aux préfets-en-chef.

« Votre insigne je vous prie ma mie. »

Après preuve de son grade, le chevalier sourit et libéra le passage. Suivant un tunnel sur deux ou trois mètres, elle déboucha sur une salle semblable à celle qu'elle avait connue à Gyffondor. Bien plus accueillante et chaleureuse que celle des Serpentards, elle restait tout de même sobre : un canapé en coin fait de soie beige faisait face à une cheminée dont le feu n'était pas allumé en ce bel après-midi de septembre, deux vases remplis de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes reposant dessus un tapis blanc recouvert d'arabesques noirs se trouvait au centre de la salle, et un portrait était accroché entre deux porte de la même couleur que le divan, l'une aux contours verts et l'autre aux rebords rouges. Elles étaient face à l'entrée. Une dernière porte se trouvait sur la gauche.

« Tu t'amuses bien Granger ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement, faisant face à Drago Malefoy qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune sans qu'elle ne l'eût entendu. Les cheveux brillant sous les rayons du soleil, et sa tenue impeccablement mise, il la fixait d'un air mauvais. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours là pour l'importuner ? A croire qu'il se vouait à lui gâcher la vie.

Mais il était seul ; aussi, bien que toujours impressionnée dans un coin de sa tête par la réaction du Serpentard le matin même, Hermione comptait bien ne pas se laisser faire.

« Je fais ce que je veux Malefoy, sans avoir besoin de ton avis. »

Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur son visage alors que ces yeux s'allumèrent d'un joyeux regard noir, et elle sut que ce n'était pas de très bons augures.

« Tu sais quoi Sang-de-Bourbe ? Cette salle, elle n'est qu'à moi, et à moi seule. Tout préfet que tu es, tu n'as pas intérêt à y remettre les pieds.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me dictera ce que j'ai à faire ou non, ni aucun mangemort sans aucune valeur tel que toi.

-Tu crois ça ? Soit déjà heureuse d'avoir pu retourner à Poudlard, et évite un peu les tentatives de me répondre, tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

Sans un regard de plus, il se retourna pour sortir. Alors que l'ancienne Gryffondor allait soupirer de soulagement, il rajouta en passant le seuil du tableau :

« Ne reviens plus ici Granger. »

Alors que la toile refermait l'entrée de la salle, Hermione regarda le mur, se mordant la lèvre. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux éviter cet endroit dorénavant. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand écoutait-elle les conseils, ou plutôt les ordres d'un serpent ? Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, et ce n'était pas ce jour-là qu'elle allait commencer.

Regardant sa montre, elle chassa ces pensées de sa tête, sortant de la salle des préfets, pour rejoindre son cours de sortilège.

**~°oOoOoOoOo°~**

Ses cheveux platine agités par le vent, Drago observait le lac, assit sur l'herbe de la berge. Ce que cette Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait l'énerver ! D'un naturel calme, elle le faisait si facilement sortir de ses gonds qu'il avait dut se résoudre à quitter la salle commune des préfets avant que cela n'arrive à nouveau.

De quel droit venait-elle empiéter le seul endroit où il pouvait être tranquille, ou il pouvait cesser de toujours tout faire pour continuer à être le prince des serpents, mangemort aux nombreuses responsabilités, un des élèves le plus charmeurs de l'école ? Elle voulait donc tout lui prendre ? Vaincre Voldemort et ses serviteurs, lui tenir tête jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, et être la seule fille à n'avoir jamais été charmée ? C'en était trop.

Prenant un caillou, il le jeta avec fureur dans le lac, ou il percuta la surface avec un bruit sourd. Le garçon fixa longuement la surface de l'eau ondulée. S'il n'avait pas été préoccupé, il aurait pu admirer la beauté du lac par ce beau jour de septembre. Seulement, quelque chose le crispait, cette idée que quelqu'un pouvait s'immiscer dans son abri, quelqu'un capable de lui tenir tête. L'année précédente, pendant le mois où il était préfet-en-chef, l'autre préfète de Serdaigle l'avait gentiment écouté quand il lui avait demandé d'une voix séduisante de rester dans sa maison, et il l'avait remercié d'un rapide baisé qui l'avait laissée toute émoustillée. Oui, il arrivait toujours à ces fins avec toutes les filles.

Alors pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur elle ? Il avait réclamé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ravalant sa fierté pour le faire, de refuser la demande de la vieille McGonagall, mais le mage noir n'en avait que faire quand ça ne le dérangeait pas personnellement, aussi Drago avait donné son argument le plus crédible à Voldemort : c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Seulement, celui-ci lui avait ri au nez, déclarant que ce rôle ne requérait pas de sang pur, qu'au contraire cela seyait parfaitement à un né-moldu, n'étant utile que pour servir.

C'était ainsi que Malefoy avait déchanté sur son haut statut dans la maison de Poudlard ; et il avait aussitôt décidé de rendre invivable l'existence de Granger. De plus, il s'arrangerait pour que ses ordres ne soient pas écoutés, mais les siens, grand prince des serpents, si. Tout ça pour se donner l'impression de rester supérieur à cette Sang-de-Bourbe, et qui sait, le prouver à Lord Voldemort devant qui il s'était ridiculisé.

« Drago ? Tu fiches quoi ici ? »

Le jeune blond se retourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur, et sans doute seul ami. Sa peau couleur chocolat s'accordait avec ses cheveux bruns coupés courts. Sans avoir le charme du jeune blond, il était indéniablement mignon.

« Rien... Je réfléchis à comment pourrir un peu plus la vie de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Blaise Zabini était sans doute le seul élève au courant de la raison de la rancune exagérée de son ami par rapport à Granger ; aussi, il était le seul avec qui il pouvait partager un peu de ce qu'il ressentait, bien qu'il restât toujours dans sa carapace.

Il se coucha dans l'herbe à côté d'un Malefoy serrant une partie de sa cravate verte et blanche, signe d'une profonde irritation. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence presque pesant, à peine brisé par le chant de quelques oiseaux, Blaise sourit.

« Tu sais quoi Drago ? J'ai une idée... »

**~°oOoOoOoOo°~**

Hermione secoua la tête pour faire tomber une feuille d'aubépine tombée alors qu'elle marchait vers le château. Il se faisait tard, et elle ne pouvait pas repousser plus son retour dans la salle commune des Serpentard. S'armant de volonté, elle respira un grand coup avant de rentrer dans le couloir la menant aux escaliers conduisant aux cachots, la salle de classe de potion, ainsi qu'à la maison des serpents. Rien de bien attrayant pour la miss.

Alors qu'elle était perdue une fois de plus dans ses pensées, elle cogna dans quelqu'un légèrement plus petit qu'elle. S'appuyant sur la paroi de pierres froides à côté d'elle, elle eut la chance de ne pas tomber à cause du choc, chance que n'eut pas la fille qui l'avait percutée, se retrouvant à genoux au sol. Reconnaissant la cravate bleue et blanche comme celle de la maison Serdaigle, l'ancienne lionne se demanda ce que faisait cette fille dans ce couloir ne menant à rien d'utile ou d'intéressant pour elle à cette heure. Celle-ci sembla d'ailleurs la reconnaitre.

« Tu es... Hermione Granger c'est ça ? »

Si la fille n'affichait pas un air aussi paniquée, sa camarade aurait cru à quelqu'un la connaissant encore pour son sang impur. Mais elle semblait craintive, ses yeux verts-bleus ne restant jamais plus de deux secondes sur Hermione, sa queue de cheval de cheveux auburn semblait avoir été faite rapidement et sans grande attention. Ces signes inquiétèrent l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, la nouvelle Serpentard répondit :

« Oui c'est moi. Mais que fais-tu ici, à cette heure ?

-Je, répondit-elle hésitante, cherche un ami... Ne l'ayant pas vu de la matinée, je croyais le retrouver dans notre maison, mais personne ne l'a vu depuis hier. »

Au fur et à mesure, l'angoisse avait fait monter la voix de m'adolescente d'une octave. Tentant de la calmer, Hermione lui demanda d'une voix posée :

« Pas de panique. Dis-moi déjà comment tu t'appelles.

-Mandy... Brocklehurst Mandy. »

L'ancienne Gryffondor fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose... Mais bien sûr ! C'était une Serdaigle de sixième année de sang-mêlé ! Reprenant de la même voix paisible, elle demanda :

« Très bien Mandy. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Je... Je ne sais pas ! Mais je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part, alors j'étais persuadée que c'était les Serpentard qui lui avait joué un mauvais tour, vu ses origines moldues. Mais une Serpentard aux cheveux roux, une Weasley je crois, m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu... Il a disparu ! J'en suis sûre, il n'est pas dans le château, il a eu un problème ! »

De nouveau agitée, son ainée posa les mains sur ses épaules pour la tranquillisée, sans grand résultat. Finalement, elle demanda à la fille au bord des larmes :

« Et qui est cette personne ? »

A la réponse de la jeune fille, le visage impassible de celle aux cheveux châtains se décomposa.

« Co... Colin Crivey ! »


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le baiser de la haine

...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le baiser de la haine**

Hermione était partie telle une furie, plantant la jeune Serdaigle apeurée sur place. Une voix tournait inlassablement dans la tête de l'ancienne lionne : « Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en a rien à faire de ton rang à Poudlard, c'est simplement car il sait qu'il ne tardera pas à vous éliminer, toi et tous les Sang-de-Bourbe. ». Malefoy savait ce qu'il se passait, la jeune fille en était sûre !

Arrivant devant le portrait gardant la salle commune de Serpentard, elle lança le mot de passe avec colère. Cela n'étonna pas l'homme du portait au nez crochu, qui croyait que son énervement était directement dû à la blague de mauvais gout du mot de passe :

« Sang pur ! »

Cependant, le portrait devait s'être donné pour idée de la titiller un peu et, après un rire gras, il fixa Hermione sans bouger. Les sourcils froncés, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et, comme parfois lorsqu'elle était absolument furieuse, elle décocha un sourire resplendissant contrastant avec son attitude et sa voix colérique :

« Depuis quand les tableaux n'obéissent pas aux ordres ? Bah, on devrait bien pouvoir vous remplacez et vous entreposez quelque part où vous pourrez déranger quelqu'un d'autre... Pourquoi pas le cachot et ses mites ? »

Elle avait lu quelque part que les portraits du château avaient une sainte horreur des mites. Elle fut fière d'elle, quand elle vit l'homme devenir livide, avant de se décaler légèrement du mur. Cependant, elle se rappela très vite de la disparition de Colin, et déchanta immédiatement.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se glissa dans l'ouverture, qui était à peine assez grande pour la laisser passer, soulignant la mauvaise grâce du tableau. Avant même d'arriver dans la salle commune, elle comprit que beaucoup de Serpentard y étaient ; mais qu'importe, elle était déterminée. Quitte à se mettre sa maison d'adoption encore plus à dos. Colin n'était qu'une connaissance ; mais que l'on s'en prenne à un Gryffondor lui était intolérable, et encore moins si c'était à cause de son sang.

Elle arriva dans la salle commune, ou un feu était allumé plus pour faire joli que par réelle nécessité, car un sort avait été lancé pour que les pièces du sous-sol du château ne soient pas froides.

Les anciens Gryffondor étaient dans un coin à part, là ou des matelas avaient été mis au sol pour les faire dormir, flottant grâce à un sort. Ils avaient tout de même fini par séparer la véritable salle commune de ce dortoir improvisé grâce à des sortes de paravents couleur pierre. Et, par la même occasion, dissocier le côté fille et le côté garçon. C'était autant par manque de place dans les dortoirs que par refus des lions de cohabiter avec les serpents qu'ils n'avaient pas été mis dans un réel dortoir.

Ginny adressa un signe de main à son amie en la voyant dans la pièce. Mais celle-ci n'y fit pas vraiment attention, cherchant une chevelure platine parmi les élèves présents. Ne trouvant pas son ennemi des yeux, elle désespéra au moment où le jeune prétentieux passa la porte du dortoir des garçons.

Fichtrement remontée, Hermione se jeta pratiquement sur lui avec rancune.

« Malefoy espèce de sale troll, qu'avez-vous fait de Colin ? »

Le Serpentard se retourna vers la jeune fille avec surprise, et un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage. Cela attisa violemment l'hostilité de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Granger ? »

Il faisait semblant, elle en était sûre, de ne rien savoir. Pleine de rancœur, elle se tenait droite face à lui, réfléchissant seulement maintenant à comment le piéger. Seulement, il la prit de cours en ajoutant :

« De plus, je ne crois pas être tout aussi troll que ton petit copain. »

Furibonde, le poing de la jeune brune partit tout seul. Seulement, il n'atteint pas sa cible. Drago attrapa son bras avec un sourire moqueur. Le silence de la salle commune prouvait qu'il avait toute l'attention qu'il attendait. Aussi, Hermione ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait quand les lèvres de Malefoy se retrouvèrent contre ses propres lèvres.

Il... l'embrassait ? Non, c'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible. Pourtant, malgré son dégoût pour le blond, elle ne put se résoudre à le repousser. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi toutes ces filles l'idolâtraient ; son charme était hypnotique. Bien que la lionne réussît à ne rien ressentir lorsqu'elle lui parlait, ou le voyait, elle ne parvint pas à résister à son baiser. De plus, elle était étrangement surprise. Pas seulement à cause de la situation grotesque, mais aussi car elle ne s'attendait pas à des lèvres aussi douce, venant d'un homme tellement insupportable. Il se déroula ainsi quelques secondes intenses ou la miss Granger ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce baiser volé.

Ce fut le rire du bull-dog de Drago, alias Pansy, qui la sortit de son attraction. Rire qui sembla se multiplier, jusqu'à atteindre toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, excepté les anciens Gryffondor.

Se détachant précipitamment du prince des serpents, elle remarqua qu'il la regardait étrangement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, une attitude incertaine. Mais ça ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, au point qu'elle ne se demande si elle avait rêvé, avant qu'un sourire ironique n'étende ses lèvres. Hermione avait la sensation d'avoir été envoutée, comme sous l'effet d'un sortilège. La réalité lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Et dans celle de ce serpent ? Il avait bravé son horreur des Sangs Impurs pour l'humilier ! Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir à ce point ?

Une voix se fit soudain plus forte au milieu des autres :

« Bien joué Drago, tu as gagné ton pari ! »

Et tous éclatèrent plus forts encore de rire.

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était tombée dans le piège le plus ridicule, ignoble et stupide qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Mais aussi un des plus dégradants de sa vie.

Rouge comme une pivoine, les larmes aux yeux, elle se retourna en quittant précipitamment la salle.

Ginny tenta de la suivre, mais des Serpentard la bloquèrent. Alors qu'elle essayait de se frayer un chemin, Goyle et Pansy se mirent devant la sortie, alors que cette dernière lança à un Malefoy suffisant et victorieux :

« Va donc te laver maintenant, cette Sang-de-Bourbe a dû bien te salir en te touchant ! »

Goyle partit alors promptement se goinfrer de pâtisseries soudainement apparue sur la table basse de la salle commune, laissant le bull-dog comme gardienne de la sortie. Elle empêchait toujours la rousse d'aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie, qui devait sans doute avoir besoin de soutien. Elle fut donc la seule à entendre, en plus de la fille concernée, quand le Serpentard blond lui dit en passant à côté d'elle :

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre Pansy, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que le jour où c'est toi que j'ai embrassé. »

Ainsi rabaissée, Pansy rougit de honte alors que Drago continuait son chemin.

Bien que contente que quelqu'un lui ait rabaissé le caquet, Ginny se mordit la lèvre –tic qu'elle avait étrangement acquis de son amie-. Elle se disait que ce garçon était vraiment d'un cœur de pierre pour rabaisser ainsi tout le monde, même quelqu'un de sa maison, par pur plaisir.

Car il ne pouvait pas avoir dit la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

**~°oOoOoOoOo°~**

Hermione courrait dans les couloirs, retenant à grand peine un flot de larmes de déshonneur, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ce fichu Malefoy. Elle avait besoin de se lâcher, de pleurer pour toutes les peines auxquelles elle avait droit sans cesse depuis que sa vie était devenue un enfer. Enfer dû en grande partie à ce trop connu garçon blond.

Le parc était exclu, impossible d'y aller discrètement à cette heure sans la cape d'Harry –voilà qu'elle repensait à Harry maintenant, une autre raison de pleurer en perspective…-, sa salle commune, à Serpentard, était tout simplement inconcevable, la tour des Gryffondor était condamnée, le seul endroit où pouvoir espérer être seule était... la salle des préfets. Celle-là même ou personne n'avait accès, sauf la personne qu'elle haïssait sans doute le plus au monde, après Voldemort... si ce n'est ex aequo avec le mage noir. Une personne qu'elle voudrait ne plus jamais voir.

Non, plus jamais elle ne croiserait ces yeux gris métallique. Jamais.

Sur ces pensées, elle décida de rejoindre le quatrième étage, courant toujours pour réduire les chances de croiser quelqu'un. Bon sang, pourquoi s'était-elle laissée faire ? Ce serpent était décidemment manipulateur et vicieux. Oui, ce n'était pas elle qui s'était laissée faire, mais lui qui l'avait manipulée.

C'est sur ce dernier état d'âme qu'elle arriva devant le tableau qui lui demanda de montrer son insigne de préfet. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille baignés de larmes mais ne faisant, heureusement pour elle, pas de commentaire. Il la laissa simplement passer.

Elle entra dans la salle commune en se disant que, après tout, Malefoy était toujours resté dans les dortoirs des Serpentard jusqu'à présents. Il n'y avait donc quasiment aucune chance qu'il vienne par hasard exactement la nuit ou y était son ennemie. Une fois persuadée de cela, Hermione se jeta sur la porte de la chambre aux contours rouge. Elle monta les quelques marches sur lesquelles elle déboucha, et entra dans une pièce aux couleurs rouge et argents. Ce n'était pas désagréable, malgré son habitude de voir le rouge associé au doré, symbole des Gryffondor.

Cependant, la jeune fille ne fit pas attention à cela ; elle se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer de tout son soûl. Elle n'en pouvait plus, de tous ces regards de travers, de toutes ces menaces, de toutes ces moqueries, toutes ces violences verbales et mentales, de toutes ces histoires de pureté de sangs... Mais elle avait fait avec.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de savoir Harry mort, de revoir l'annonce de son échec dans ses cauchemars, d'en voir la preuve chaque jour de sa vie en vivant dans le monde qu'il n'avait pu empêcher d'exister... Ni de sortir avec Ron sans savoir si ce n'était qu'une amitié fraternelle ou un véritable amour, ayant tant besoin de réconfort qu'elle l'aurait cherché n'importe où. Elle ne se l'avouait que rarement, ce détail, mais au fond d'elle, elle était perturbée de ne pas réussir à démêler réellement la vérité.

Mais elle avait fait avec.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu surmonter, c'était Malefoy et tout ce qui allait avec, sa supériorité, ses insultes, et puis cette humiliation...

Hermione ne sentit même pas le moment où, fatiguée d'avoir trop pleuré, lassée de tant d'émotion, elle avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve, se réfugiant dans le vide complet pour quelques heures.

Loin de toute sa souffrance.

**~°oOoOoOoOo°~**

Un bruit retentissant réveilla l'ancienne lionne en sursaut, au milieu de la nuit. Se redressant, elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes ce qu'elle faisait sur un vrai lit de Poudlard, à baldaquin et aux draps doux. Qui plus est dans une chambre, et non plus dans la salle commune des Serpentard avec ses amis de Gryffondor. Puis elle se souvint de tout : la menace contre les nés-moldus, la disparition de Colin, son énervement et... et Malefoy la rabaissant.

Chassant cette dernière pensée, elle murmura le sortilège de lumière afin d'y voir clair. Elle observa sa chambre : son lit à baldaquin, exactement semblable à celui qu'elle regrettait tant de son dortoir de Gryffondor, à la différence près que la couleur accompagnant le rouge était l'argent. De même, la tapisserie avait cette même couleur vermeille, le sol blanc recouvert en partie par un tapis de couleur grise. A côté de son lit se trouvait une table de nuit, sur laquelle avait été déposée une carte, où elle lut ces quelques lignes :

« Chère Miss Granger,

J'espère que cette chambre sera à votre convenance, j'ai pris l'initiative d'y mettre la couleur rouge des Gryffondors, et non verte comme celle de votre nouvelle maison, supposant que cela vous conviendrait mieux.

Cordialement, M. McGonagall »

Touchée, l'ancienne Gryffondor reposa la carte sur le meuble. Se levant, elle se regarda dans le miroir, étouffant un petit cri de surprise. Elle avait vraiment une mine affreuse, les yeux rougeâtre pour avoir pleuré toute la soirée, les cheveux en batailles sans doute pour s'être tournée et retournée, ses habits de travers... Ces habits qu'elle détestait. Sa cravate rayée de vert, le blason de Serpentard sur sa poitrine… Même ses chaussettes étaient accordées pour refléter sa nouvelle maison.

Un nouveau bruit, de verre cassé, la sortit de ses pensées. Que se passait-il dans la salle commune ? Sa curiosité était bien trop vive pour écouter sa raison, qui lui conseillait d'ignorer ce boucan.

Doucement, elle descendit les marches. Elle constata d'abord qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la porte dans son empressement désespéré de la veille. Mais surtout, et ce qu'elle vit la stoppa net, c'était un Malefoy allant et venant dans la pièce, furibond, passant sa colère sur le mobilier alentour. Les sourcils froncés, interloquée, Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle aurait dû retourner dans sa chambre, faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'était jamais revenu dans les lieux qu'il lui avait interdit.

Seulement, lorsqu'il lança un coussin à travers la pièce d'un geste rageur il la vit, immobile, se tenant sur la marche au-dessus du seuil. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un nouvel accès de colère, le blond se contenta de soupirer avec lassitude.

« Granger, je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir. »

Sa voix, bien que posée, n'était pas sans rappeler le calme avant la tempête, aussi elle jugea bon de ne pas trop le provoquer. Mais elle se rappelait que trop bien de son humiliation, quelques heures plus tôt. Alors elle fut incapable de se retenir.

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, et puis, moi au moins je ne suis pas en train de détruire cette salle. »

Un tressaillement de son homologue lui confirma qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire de reproche alors qu'il était déjà énervé. Avec rancune, il répliqua :

« Moi au moins je n'ai pas une tête horriblement mal coiffée après avoir chialer pendant quinze ans. »

Serrant les dents, l'ancienne lionne encaissa la remarque sans broncher. En plus, mais elle ne se l'avouera jamais, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Son état faisait peine à voir, alors que Drago était toujours impeccablement soigné malgré sa crise de colère. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire face à cet imbécile.

« C'est sûr que c'est mieux de tout balancer partout... Tes petits amis de Serpentard savent que leur prince est colérique comme un enfant ?

-La ferme Granger ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, tu n'avais même pas à être là !

-Ah parce que tu crois que tes paris stupides sont mes affaires ? Pourtant t'as pas eu l'once d'un remord de m'y mêlerl ! Et j'ai autant le droit que toi de me trouver ici ! »

Le blond la dévisagea alors qu'elle parlait de paris stupides. Pourquoi aurait-il eu à ressentir des remords ? C'était elle qui l'avait cherché après tout, en étant nommée préfet-en-chef et en essayant de s'approprier ses droits à lui. Elle avait provoqué le serpent, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il morde.

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur son visage, toujours ce même sourire en coin si moqueur.

« Ose avouer que tu n'as pas apprécié ce pari... »

La claque partit toute seule, sans que ni l'un ni même l'autre de s'y attendent. Ils étaient assez rapprochés, et le geste d'Hermione s'était fait tout seul, réflexe face à une provocation de trop. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de gifler un Malefoy déjà énervé. Mais il semblait déjà tant se délecter de la légère couleur rosée qui allait inévitablement naître sur le visage de la fille face à lui. Elle n'avait pu retenir sa main. D'ailleurs, malgré cela elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir le sang lui monter à la tête.

Il fixa la lionne, car c'est bien ce qu'elle était, même si elle n'appartenait plus physiquement à la maison Gryffondor, d'un air abasourdi. Lorsqu'il se reprit, réalisant que cette fille impure avait osé le frapper, un regard noir se fit de plus en plus pesant sur la fille qui recula instinctivement d'un pas.

« Sale Sang-de-Bourbe... »

Il avait chuchoté cette phrase. Son ton effrayamment glacé alarma Hermione, quand une voix autrement plus puissante cria dans le couloir près de leur salle commune.

Alors que Drago semblait encore se retenir de sauter sur la fille pour la cogner une bonne fois pour toute, se rabaissant à frapper une fille à mains nues, elle décampa pour aller écouter la raison de ce cri.

« NON ! »

Un sanglot lancinant retentit dans le couloir après ce second cri, et Hermione sortit de la pièce, Malefoy sur les talons.

« Granger ! Tu n'es qu'une lâche ! »

Il la suivit donc en lui criant de revenir tout en la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe, quand elle tomba presque littéralement sur une jeune Serdaigle qu'elle reconnut très vite : Mandy, la fille qui l'avait mise au courant de la disparition de Colin.

Elle regarda sans voir l'ancienne Gryffondor, secouée de gémissements plaintifs et de tremblements. Elle répétait le nom de son ami disparu en boucle, désespérée.

« Mandy, que se passe-t-il ? »

Celle-ci, incapable de dire quelque chose qui semblait l'horrifié au plus haut point se contenta de lever un doigt vacillant vers Malefoy, qui avait cessé de crier contre Hermione.

« L... Lui il... sait... »

Se tournant vers son détesté homologue, elle le regarda avec fureur.

« Toi ! J'en étais sure, tu sais quelque chose sur Colin !

-Tu es vraiment idiote ? Je ne sais même pas qui est ce crétin, cette fille délire ! »

Laissant tomber l'idée de faire avouer Drago, la fille se retourna vers la Serdaigle. Elle attendit de longues minutes que la jeune sorcière arrive enfin à faire une phrase correcte.

« Colin il... Un mangemort vient de transplaner en me disant qu'il... Et il est repartit juste après...

-Qu'il quoi Mandy ?

-Il va être exécuté ! »


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'intransigeante loi

J'avais remarqué lors de la première écriture que mes chapitres étaient de plus en plus long, et c'est encore plus sensible maintenant que je suis repassée derrière... J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ! Personnellement, en tant que lectrice, je sais que j'aime beaucoup les fanfictions qui ont des chapitres fournis, entre autre car ça laisse moins sur sa faim en attendant la suite. Ça se répercute sans doute sur mes propres fics !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'intransigeante loi **

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas le petit Colin, au sourire innocent et à l'appareil photo toujours au cou pour saisir la moindre occasion de garder un souvenir de tout ce qu'il trouvait important. Ça ne pouvait pas être cet ancien Gryffondor qui allait être exécuté. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche.

Pétrifiée, la lionne ne bougea plus. Inconcevable. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait en tête quand elle tentait d'imaginer la situation comme étant réelle. Seulement, elle s'en doutait, cette fille de Sang-Mêlé ne pouvait mentir.

Se tournant vers Malefoy, Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne lui adressa pas un mot. C'était inutile de toute façon ; son regard fixe, soutenant celui de son ennemie sans peine, prouvait qu'il connaissait déjà cette décision. Au moins, il ne voulait plus l'étrangler. Cependant, elle avait deux mots à lui dire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, aussi, elle se contenta de lui dire de façon patibulaire :

« Tiens, toi qui joue le grand préfet-en-chef, occupe-toi de ramener cette élève à son dortoir. Je retourne me coucher. »

Puis, après un regard rassurant pour la jeune Serdaigle, lui promettant silencieusement de chercher une solution. Même si elle n'en voyait aucune pour le moment. Elle avait conscience de laisser la pauvre fille au milieu des couloirs avec un serpent irresponsable, mais l'ancienne Gryffondor était paniquée, et transmettre son angoisse à la peur déjà pesante de sa cadette ne les aiderait pas. De toute façon, Malefoy ne tenterait rien, elle en était persuadée. Qu'avait-il à gagner ? Tout au plus, il laisserait la jeune fille en plan au lieu de la raccompagner. Ce qui, en soit, n'était rien de grave. Il fallait en priorité qu'elle trouve comment sauver Colin.

Elle partit donc, malgré les protestations de Drago Malefoy.

Faisant le chemin inverse de celui fait quelques heures plus tôt, elle vit la lune, presque noire, resplendir dans le ciel nocturne où le jour commençait déjà à pointer le bout de son nez. Cela confirma l'heure à la fois tardive pour la nuit et matinale pour le jour, fatiguant encore plus la lionne ; mais elle ne dormirait sûrement pas avant un moment.

Une fois devant le tableau sans n'avoir croisé âme qui vive, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, Hermione prononça le mot de passe qui réveilla en sursaut l'homme au nez crochu du tableau. Il était bien trop fatigué pour s'amuser à ne pas lui obéir, et peut-être avait-il encore la menace de la miss en tête, car il la laissa passer sans problème.

Une fois dans la salle commune, plongée dans le noir, elle tenta de retrouver son lit. Après quelques minutes passer à faire attention de ne cogner contre aucun matelas d'une des Gryffondor endormies tout en cherchant sa couchette, elle tomba enfin sur le dernier matelas libre. Le coussin l'appelait irrésistiblement. Mais elle se secoua, avant de tapoter l'épaule d'une Ginny encore au pays des rêves, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne en grognant. Avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à son amie, seule confidente probable en cette matinée, Ron étant à Poufsouffle, Hermione prit soin de lancer le sortilège assurdiato.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose Ginny, répondit la fille brune à la question silencieuse de la Weasley, il semble que certaines personnes tentent vraiment d'éliminer les Sangs-de-Bourbe.

-Quelqu'un t'a menacé ? »

A l'idée de son amie en danger, la rouquine s'était redressée vivement, complètement réveillé devant le ton sérieux de son amie, où perçait pointe de peur.

« Non, mais je crains que ce ne soit pire. Tu vois qui est Mandy Brocklehurst ?

-La fille de Serdaigle ? Oui, elle fait partie de la liste de sorciers et sorcières de Sang-Mêlés se trouvant à Poudlard… Et je l'ai croisée hier. »

Hermione soupira. Elle détestait cette histoire de liste, affichée au début de l'année, donnant les noms de toutes les personnes dont le sang était directement impur ; autrement dit, tous les élèves ayant au moins un de ses deux parents moldus. Bien sûr, la préfète-en-chef n'avait pas échappé à voir son nom affiché parmi quelques cinquantaines d'autres. Et elle s'était arrêtée de lire à la première liste qui l'avait déjà horripilée. Mise en évidence un peu partout dans l'école, Voldemort cherchait à leur rendre la vie impossible par tous les moyens. Ainsi, les élèves les plus extrêmes prirent soin d'apprendre absolument par cœur tous les patronymes inscrits.

« Oui, c'est elle.

-Elle est la petite amie de Colin non ? »

L'ancienne lionne fut interloquée d'entendre le nom se rapportant à la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle avait en tête. Mais elle se souvint, lors d'une nouvelle illumination dont elle seule avait le secret : il est vrai que Ginny était de la même année que ce Crivey, elle le connaissait un peu plus. Et sa relation avec Mandy expliquait pourquoi la jeune Serdaigle cherchait si désespérément son ami. Et elle se souvenait que le garçon aux cheveux clairs avait semblé soulagé de se retrouver dans la maison des aigles. Mais elle avait assimilé cela au fait de ne pas se retrouver à Serpentard.

Voyant son amie plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune Weasley haussa des sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Elle finit par reprendre, constatant que l'autre lionne ne semblait pas prête à parler d'elle-même :

« Eh ben ? Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

-A vrai dire... Déjà hier soir, avant que je ne revienne dans la salle commune, je l'ai croisée… et c'est pour cela que j'étais remontée contre Malefoy. Elle m'avait dit que Colin avait disparu, qu'elle avait cherché partout. Aussi, étant donné que... »

S'interrompant, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas prête à avouer qu'elle s'était faite menacer par son ennemi, bien que ce fût important. Elle reprit avec rapidité, afin d'éviter toute question :

« ... Que pour certaines raisons, je soupçonnais Malefoy d'en savoir plus –ce qui est le cas d'ailleurs- j'ai voulu lui demander. Mais comme il a... esquivé, hier, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Seulement, j'étais allée dans ma chambre de préfet. Et avant, quand je me suis réveillée, ce serpent était aussi là-bas.

-Ce mec... Il va me payer ce qu'il t'a fait !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, on s'en occupera. »

Puis, afin d'éviter d'avoir à raconter en détail ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Serpentard, ce qu'elle souhaitait éviter à tout prix pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle acheva en lui parlant de la révélation de Mandy sur Colin.

Elle devina les traits horrifiés de son amie, alors que celle-ci murmura :

« Ce n'est pas possible... »

Gardant le silence, les deux jeunes filles ne dirent rien pendant un moment, tentant d'accepter, et surtout de comprendre l'effroyable vérité. La même question les hantant toutes deux : Pourquoi ?

C'est alors qu'un bruit venant de l'entrée de la salle commune se fit entendre. Contrairement à son homologue précédemment, Malefoy n'eut aucun remord à allumer le bout de sa baguette pour illuminer assez la pièce afin de rejoindre son dortoir. Heureusement pour eux, les anciens Gryffondors étaient encore assez profondément endormis. Seuls quelques mouvements de têtes faits automatiquement par leurs corps pour échapper à la lumière perçant leurs paupières furent perceptibles, puis la pièce redevint calme dès que Drago se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Les paravents préservaient le minimum d'intimité, mais n'étaient vraiment pas efficace, concernant la luminosité.

D'ailleurs, le Serpentard ne bougeait plus, observant les ombres des deux filles qu'il apercevait grâce à la lumière lunaire, bien réveillées. Il avait la sensation qu'elles le fixaient à travers le paravent, l'accusant silencieusement. Ce ne fut que quand la rousse se tourna vers la miss je-sais-tout qu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas entendre ce qu'elles disaient, un sort les protégeant. Laissant tomber, il rentra dans les dortoirs des garçons où il ne fit pas plus d'effort pour ne réveiller personne.

Etrangement, ce sentiment de reproche silencieux des anciennes Gryffondors l'avaient déstabilisée. En même temps, après une nuit pareille, ce n'était pas étonnant. Dans le noir, il leva son bras au-dessus de lui, fixant un endroit précis de son avant-bras gauche. Touchant un tatouage en relief dessus, son doigt suivit une ligne presque droite traversant toute cette partie de son bras ; une boursouflure remplaçait l'endroit où, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait fait couler son sang en espérant naïvement que ce tatouage, et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, s'effacerait. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de griffer sa peau, encore et encore. Avec un sourire sans joie, il se dit qu'il s'était montré aussi idiot que la Sang-de-Bourbe se trouvant dans la pièce à côté, sans doute en train de déblatérer contre lui.

Seulement, il avait tort. Car si Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger allait avoir à parler de son cas, leur priorité était de trouver comment être sûres que ce ne soit pas une simple farce des Serpentard : car après tout, il suffisait de tendre un piège au jeune lion, pas vraiment sur ses gardes, de le garder quelque part, de prendre une grande cape noire et d'aller effrayer la Serdaigle. Ginny trouva la preuve qui excluait une blague des serpents.

« Mais… Mandy a dit que le mangemort avait transplané... C'est impossible dans l'enceinte de l'école non ? »

Hermione fit un signe de tête indiquant que c'était plus compliqué que ça.

« En fait, c'était vrai jusqu'à l'ascension de Voldemort. Maintenant, ceux portant la marque des ténèbres...

-Peuvent transplaner même ici c'est ça ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur.

-Je crois que c'est la vérité. Mais dans ce cas... »

L'ancienne Gryffondor se tut, son amie sachant aussi bien qu'elle ce que cela signifiait. Il n'y avait pas besoin de le dire à voix haute. Se levant d'un même élan, les jeunes filles sortirent de la salle commune sans problème, connaissant par cœur l'emplacement des matelas à partir de leurs lits.

Le tableau gardant l'entrée se remit en place à grand coup de râles pour avoir été réveillé tout au long de la nuit par ces maudits élèves, cette Sang-de-Bourbe et puis ce Malefoy prétentieux...

Ignorant le portrait au nez crochu, les anciennes rouge et or remontèrent les escaliers pour quitter le sous-sol. Les yeux encore légèrement plissés par le changement de luminosité, les couloirs étant illuminés par des flambeaux d'où le feu magique ne s'éteint jamais, elles avançaient en silence.

Montant les marches deux à deux, les filles croisèrent un élève baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire qui semblait se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner. Cet élève de Poufsouffle semblait bien matinal à Hermione, qui regarda sa montre.

Elle grimaça.

Presque sept heures.

L'afflux des lèves-tôt n'allait pas tarder, et elles souhaitaient se rendre le plus discrètement possible au bureau de la directrice, connaissant certains élèves s'étant donné le mot pour fouiner dans les affaires de ceux au sang impur.

La lionne faillit aborder le jeune Poufsouffle, sans doute en deuxième ou troisième année, pour lui poser une question sur un certain Gryffondor reconverti chez les jaune et noir, mais renonça. Ron n'était pas du genre à se lever en même temps que le soleil, et demander au garçon de le chercher aurait été une perte de temps. Elle le retrouverait après avoir vu le professeur de métamorphose. Elle n'avait visiblement pas le choix.

Une fois arrivé au deuxième étage, Hermione remercia le ciel d'être préfet-en-chef et donc de connaitre le mot de passe pour que la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de la directrice coulisse et lui ouvre le passage. Après l'avoir murmuré, les deux filles purent entrer dans cette immense salle sur trois étages.

La seule chose qu'eut le temps de remarquer Ginny était l'absence perceptible d'un tableau au milieu de ceux de tous les directeurs et directrices. Elle comprit tout de suite que cette place était tout simplement pour le portrait de leur ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Il n'y était toujours pas, ce qui n'était pas normal… Du moins, ce qui n'aurait pas été normal si l'école n'était pas désormais supervisée par les forces du mal. Le ministère gardait sûrement le tableau en sécurité quelque part.

La rousse ne put s'arrêter sur les autres d'un détail du bureau -qu'elle n'avait jamais vu que deux ou trois fois-. La directrice de l'école était face à eux, les traits fermés.

« Professeur McGonagall ! Colin Crivey, il...

-Je sais, miss Granger.

-Vous dev... quoi ? »

Mais sans répondre, le professeur se décala légèrement, laissant apparaitre une personne dans le champ de vision des jeunes filles, dos à elle. Elle était penchée au-dessus du bureau de la vieille femme, encapuchonnée dans une robe de sorcier noir. La lionne fronça les sourcils.

Qui était-il ?

Cependant, elle recentra son attention sur l'ancienne tutrice des Gryffondor, et remarqua enfin son air accablé, semblable à celui qu'elle affichait le jour où elle était entrée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour leur annoncer la fermeture de leur maison.

Soudain, une voix retentit, et Hermione se demanda un instant pourquoi elle lui semblait aussi forte, comme si quelqu'un s'était décidé à crier directement dans son oreille. Ensuite elle comprit c'était la personne vêtue de la cape qui parlait, et elle ne prenait pas la peine de le faire à voix haute.

« Elèves et professeurs de Poudlard ! Je parle au nom de notre bien-aimé et tout-puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son dévoué ministère de la magie. Colin Dennis Crivey, élève en sixième année de la maison Serdaigle de l'école de sorcier Poudlard, a été reconnu comme coupable de trahison envers les lois du ministère de la magie concernant les sangs impurs, misent en place le dix juillet 1997, et se doit être puni pour rappeler qu'aucun écart n'est toléré. Il sera exécuté ce vendredi 29 septembre à midi pile. Tous sauront ainsi que les traîtrises et actes de rébellion n'ont pas leurs places dans ce monde. A toutes et à tous, bonne journée. »

Hermione grimaça. D'abord à cause de cette marque de fausse politesse écœurante après une telle nouvelle, mais aussi pour la concrétisation de la peur qui la rongeait depuis plusieurs heures. Que c'était-il donc passé ?

Elle ne remarqua qu'elle était tombée à genoux que quand une larme s'échoua sur sa main. Elle serra sa jupe au point que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. C'était autant une larme de rage que de tristesse, car elle se sentait si impuissante qu'elle s'en voulait à elle-même. Ginny, elle, était pétrifiée, debout raide comme un piquet mais chancelante. En voyant son amie aussi mal, la lionne puisa au plus profond d'elle pour se relever, et prit son amie dans les bras. La rousse éclata en sanglots. Hermione était incapable de réconforter sa meilleure amie, étant elle-même tourmentée. Elle ne put que mettre un bras dans le dos de la jeune rousse alors qu'elle avait le visage contre son épaule, secouée de tremblements face à la terrible nouvelle.

La plus âgée des deux rouge et or, qui retenait ses larmes à grand peine, aperçu alors la silhouette encapuchonnée se redresser, et cru discerner un sourire sur son visage presque entièrement masqué. Mais surtout, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir des lèvres scellés l'une contre l'autre, avec qu'il ne disparaisse avec un crac ! sonore. Alors elle comprit.

Ce Mangemort était le Silencieux, qui avait une capacité telle à embobiner tous les sorciers, même les plus grands, que le droit à la parole lui avait été retiré lors de son enfermement à Azkaban il y avait des années. Ceci expliquait qu'il avait parlé par la pensée pour s'adresser aux autres Voldemort lui-même lui avait sans doute appris.

Les traits fermés, McGonagall rejoignit les deux jeunes filles.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour Mr. Crivey mais... Je n'ai rien pu faire. On raconte qu'il a enseigné la magie à un Né-Moldu, alors que cet enfant se trouvait dans l'école près de Londres spécialement créée pour eux et les Sangs Mêlés... Un de ces établissements leur apprenant à ne jamais leurs capacités de sorciers. D'après les mots du ministère, il a franchi un interdit imposé par les lois. Dit autrement… Il a appris quelques sorts à un type d'enfant dont le mage noir souhaiterait éradiquer la magie. »

Avec rage, Hermione siffla :

« Je ne suis pas stupide professeur, et vous non plus. Si Colin va mourir aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il est un Sang-de-Bourbe. Cette histoire de trahison n'est qu'une excuse que répandront les adeptes de Voldemort et à laquelle croiront les naïfs ! »

Le professeur ne répondit rien, confortant l'impression de la jeune fille que la femme avait aussi elle aussi deviné la vérité. Une expression affligée qui ne quittait pas son visage, McGonagall dit simplement :

« Aller dans la Grande Salle. Vous avez cours dès neuf heures il me semble. »

Prenant son amie par le bras, Hermione sortit de la salle en comprenant que la directrice était tout aussi bouleversée que ses élèves. Ginny, bien que ne pleurant plus, avait toujours les yeux humides et son regard regardait sans vraiment voir autours d'elle, plongée dans de sombre pensées.

Ce n'est que quand elle croisa plusieurs élèves que l'ancienne Gryffondor comprit que quelque chose clochait. Son bras serra la manche de son amie qu'elle tenait depuis tout ce temps. En plus d'y avoir bien plus de personnes qu'habituellement, beaucoup arboraient des airs mal réveillés, et avaient la mine déconfite. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi : cette impression que l'homme criait dans ses oreilles n'était pas que parce simplement car il leur parlait par télépathie… Mais car c'était en réalité le sortilège permettant à tous les élèves du château d'entendre une annonce importante ! Normalement, ce sort était réservé à la directrice de l'école. Visiblement, malheureusement comme beaucoup d'autres choses, ce n'était apparemment plus le cas. Avec ce sort, même les centaures devaient avoir entendu la nouvelle, même s'ils étaient cachés au fin fond de la forêt interdite. Ils y avaient été obligés, pour échapper à l'esclavagisme que souhaiterait exercer le mage noir sur eux

Après un soupir, l'ancienne rouge et or se dit que, au moins, Ron devait être réveillé maintenant. Sa sœur quant à elle était étrangement calme, contrairement à son habituel caractère enjoué.

Elles rejoignirent la Grande Salle à une lenteur qui semblait avoir gagné tout le château. C'était comme si l'annonce ralentissait les cerveaux, empêchant les élèves de réaliser l'horrible décision prise par le ministère. Beaucoup semblaient affligés.

Mais certains, ceux qui faisaient la chasse aux Sang-de-Bourbe ou ceux qui commençaient sérieusement à penser qu'il existait des différences entre les sorciers à cause de leurs sangs, agissaient comme si de rien n'était, avec une ironie extraordinairement déplacée. Cependant, même ceux qui parfois jetaient des regards noirs à Granger semblaient attristés. Cela étonna d'abord celle-ci, avant qu'elle ne comprenne : Colin était apprécié pour son innocence, souvent utilisé comme souffre-douleur, mais personne ne concevait qu'une personne comme lui puisse mourir... ainsi.

Les jeunes filles, et surtout la brune, auraient presque put se sentir soulagées en apercevant une tête rousse se démarquant parmi les autres de la table des Poufsouffle. Mais l'ambiance ne s'y prêtait pas. Elles se contentèrent donc simplement de le rejoindre, Hermione entrainant la cadette Weasley avec elle.

La première le héla lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, et il se tourna, presque avec hésitation, une expression d'hébétude sur le visage. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne doutait pas qu'il arborait celle-ci depuis son réveil. Le manque de sa dernière heure de sommeil lui donnant une mine encore plus ahurie, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras, retenant toujours ses larmes.

« Colin… Oh Ron, c'est Colin qu'ils veulent exécuter. Pas un délinquant, Colin ! »

Mais personne ne pouvait réconforter personne en cette triste journée ; et tout semblait irréel.

La majorité des Serpentard, sans compter les lions ayant rejoints leur maison, agissaient et riaient comme d'habitude. Pourtant, même Malefoy ne vint pas chercher des problèmes à Ginny et sa meilleure amie, toutes deux assises à la table des Poufsouffle pour leur petit déjeuner.

Et la matinée entière se déroula avec cette impression d'irréel, tel un rêve brumeux dont on a du mal à sortir. Les professeurs eux-mêmes semblaient désintéressés par ce qu'ils racontaient. Le professeur de potion, Horace Slughorn, en oublia même de mettre un composant dans une de ses mixtures, embrasant sa cape. Et sans la réaction rapide -véritable réflexe- d'une certaine miss je-sais-tout qui déversa de l'eau grâce à sa baguette magique, elle aurait sans doute brûlé un petit moment avant réaction du professeur.

Midi sembla arriver avec hésitation, et pourtant bien trop vite au goût des élèves, qui ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Recevoir la tête du gentil petit blond sur un plateau ? Une exécution publique ? Ou alors rien ne prouvant ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Alors que, sortant de son cours de botanique dans les serres avec les Serdaigle, qui semblaient d'ailleurs tous abattus, Hermione se dirigeait vers le château, quelqu'un l'attrapa par la manche. Elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'un regard gris, si proche qu'elle remarqua pour la première fois des reflets bleu ciel. Sans grande conviction, elle tenta de lui faire lâcher son bras, mais il ne desserra pas sa prise. Aussi, elle soupira :

« Lâche-moi Malefoy.

-A ta place Granger, je n'irai pas voir un sort qui me sera sans doute bientôt réservé. »

Puis, il la relâcha et se glissa dans un petit chemin entre deux serres.

« Mêle-toi de tes oignons Malefoy ! »

Mais elle était loin d'être sure qu'il l'ait entendu. Serrant le poing, elle regarda sa montre moldue, véritable tic chez elle. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle heure il était. Alors qu'elle rebaissait son bras contre elle, elle eut un déclic, remarquant un détail qu'elle avait mis du temps à analyser. Relevant son bras, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée : sur sa manche se démarquait une tâche. La touchant du bout des doigts, elle fut surprise de se retrouver avec de légères traces rouges.

Rouge sang.

Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait de spécial en botanique, elle n'avait même pas coupé de plante. En revanche, c'était la manche qu'avait attrapée son ennemi.

Qu'avait donc cet idiot de serpent ?

Mais elle chassa cela de ses pensées, se dépêchant de rejoindre l'enceinte de l'école.

Cependant, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que l'exécution se déroulait à l'extérieur, devant le pont principal. Elle n'avait pas ouïe dire que les élèves souhaitant dire au revoir à Colin pouvaient venir ; le but était surtout de prouver aux sorciers que le jeune garçon allait réellement subir le sort promis. Les mangemorts étaient réellement sans cœur.

Avec horreur, Hermione comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas au château à temps. Pourquoi ? Parce que la masse d'élèves présents bloquait l'accès au pont. Et surtout, elle fut tant saisit par l'ambiance froide qui s'installait qu'elle se figea. Un frisson d'épouvante lui parcouru le corps.

Un détraqueur.

Ils comptaient vraiment faire subir un sort pire que la mort à ce pauvre Colin ?

Malheureusement, elle comprit que oui en se tournant vers la droite, là où tous les regards étaient rivés. Une silhouette encapuchonnée flottait juste au-dessus d'un corps qu'elle devinait être celui de l'ancien lion. Il gémissait faiblement, alors que le détraqueur semblait déjà happer tout bonheur qu'il pouvait avoir ressenti et ne ressentira jamais. Le Gryffondor le plus souriant qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vu était en train de se faire priver pour toujours de tous ses plus beaux souvenirs, ne laissant que la peine et la douleur.

Hermione elle-même entendait sans cesse les bruits de ses pires cauchemars ; elle pensa même voir à nouveau Voldemort annoncer la mort d'Harry tant elle crut à cette vision. Elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'un silence inquiétant remplaça les bruits de sa tête. Tous les élèves retenaient leurs souffles. Bien que pleurant à chaudes larmes, ils semblaient chacun incapable d'émettre le moindre son, et pas même un sanglot ne perça le silence.

Une jolie flamme bleutée sortit de la bouche entre-ouverte alors que Colin affichait une expression crispée et triste. La boule céruléenne rejoignit le visage masqué de la silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui, avant de disparaitre. La tension sembla se relâcher, et soudain les cris de Mandy Brocklehurst brisèrent ce silence insupportable.

Les larmes roulaient toutes seules sur les joues d'Hermione, qu'elle essuya rageusement. Elle détestait pleurer devant quelqu'un, alors c'était hors de question devant toute cette foule. Elle souhaitait toujours réconforter les autres, être là pour eux lorsqu'ils sont accablés mais elle l'était elle-même bien trop pour aider, c'était pourquoi elle ne voulait pas rester. Tout ce qu'elle ferait, serait ajouter de la peine à la tristesse omniprésente.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Ron, lui seul pouvait l'aider. Et alors qu'elle partait en bousculant de nombreux élèves qui étaient tous en train de chercher du réconfort dans les bras de leurs voisins, elle ne remarqua pas le détraqueur qui emportait le corps de Colin avec le mangemort présent.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Les mystères du serpent

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vois qu'il y a une trentaine de vues sur chacun de mes chapitres, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci de me lire ! ~ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même une toute petite, si ça vous plait -ou non 8'D- ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est un peu mon carburant, donc merci à ceux qui prennent ou prendront le temps de le faire, c'est vraiment super !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les mystères du serpent**

Où pouvait se trouver Ron maintenant ? Elle l'avait cherché dans la Grande Salle, mais cette histoire d'exécution avait découragé la plupart des élèves à manger… Même les plus gloutons comme son petit ami.

L'exécution… Alors qu'elle commençait à monter les escaliers, un nouveau flot de larme la menaçait aux bords des yeux, et elle supplia intérieurement Merlin de vite trouver le roux car elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. D'ailleurs, une nouvelle larme roula le long de sa joue gauche, prémices d'une véritable tempête.

Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers pour rejoindre la tour où se trouvait auparavant Gryffondor, car la petite partie non scellée du septième étage était un lieu apprécié par Ron bien qu'ils n'aient plus accès à la salle commune ni même au couloir y menant. Mais les escaliers décidèrent de ne pas l'aider, et se mirent à s'agiter. S'agrippant à la rampe, la lionne se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Elle rejoignit l'étage accessible depuis l'escalier où elle était, afin de ne pas se retrouver balancée d'un endroit à un autre par ces marches capricieuses. Elle ne réalisa qu'après avoir quitté celles-ci, et alors qu'elles continuaient leur danse folle, qu'elle se trouvait au quatrième étage.

Une crise de larmes la menaçant, et incapable de continuer son chemin avec ses escaliers magiques, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre. Elle courut finalement vers la salle commune des préfets ; de toute façon, Drago Malefoy était lui aussi dehors juste avant l'exécution, donc il ne pouvait être déjà là où elle se rendait. Et si, par le plus grands des hasards, il venait à nouveau là-bas alors qu'elle y était, elle ferait preuve de plus de discrétion que la dernière fois.

Préparant son insigne, elle s'arrêta devant le tableau qui devait se demander si cette fille passait son temps à pleurer. Après tout, son état lors de sa précédente visite n'étant guère meilleur qu'en ce moment.

Entrant dans la salle commune, elle n'éclata pas en sanglots. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle avait déjà trop pleuré cette nuit, et surtout car elle pleurait maintenant quasiment toujours silencieusement, habitude qu'elle s'était forcée à prendre pour cacher ses pleurs parfois trop faciles. Bien que sa respiration, cette unique chose si naturelle, lui demandait un effort incroyable pour ne pas inspirer bien trop vite et bien plus qu'elle n'expirait, elle demeura silencieuse. Du moins, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être alors que son souffle était erratique. D'ailleurs, elle réussit à noter elle ne sut comment dans une partie de sa tête que la pièce avait été entièrement nettoyée de la dernière fois où son ennemi était passé par là. Pourant son ennemi s'était assez énervé pour casser un des vases se trouvant sur la cheminée, sur laquelle se trouvait à nouveaux deux pots remplis de belles fleurs. Des elfes de maison étaient passés par là… Mais dans ces circonstances, elle ne parvint pas à penser à la S.A.L.E.

Puis, après avoir passé d'interminables minutes ainsi, refusant la vérité, elle se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la dernière porte, qu'elle devinait être la salle de bain. Pas celle immense dont les préfets ont accès au cinquième étage, non, mais une petite, pratique le matin avant d'aller en cours si on avait dormi dans sa chambre de préfet.

Alors qu'elle se rinçait le visage, elle sursauta et se retourna précipitamment en entendant une voix grave agressive dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici Granger ? »

Se croyant incapable de s'énerver contre le prince des serpents cette fois-ci, l'intéressée ne répondit pas, marchant vers sa chambre. Elle s'était rapidement séchée la figure, des goutelettes tombant encore du long de sa fine mâchoire.

Bien évidemment, le Serpentard la retint, l'observant avec haine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher bon sang ? Ce n'était pas son ami qu'il venait de voir avoir droit au baiser du détraqueur ! Au contraire, il devait se réjouir ! Retenant ses larmes à grand-peine, elle lui dit sèchement pour la seconde fois de la journée :

« Lâche-moi Malefoy.

-Non Granger, parce que tu vas sortir, et maintenant.

-Mais bon sang, tu es plus débile qu'un gnome de jardin ! Je veux être tranquille, parce qu'à cause de dégénéré comme toi, un innocent vient de se faire tuer comme du bétail ! Et toi, tout ce que tu veux c'est t'assurer ton petit confort ! Tu étais aux premières loges hein pour voir Colin se faire exécuter hein ? Histoire de jubiler un peu plus ! »

Elle ne vit pas Drago prendre sa baguette, pas moins qu'elle ne le vit la pointer sur elle ; elle ne constata que la pression du bois contre sa gorge, juste sous son menton. Il était sacrément remonté.

« Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, espèce de…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'obéir Malefoy !

-Tu vas vite comprendre avec un bon sortilège qui te remettra les idées en place !

-Mes idées se portent très bien, merci, toi par contre tu as quelques petits problèmes, pour en venir à te scarifier… »

En effet, Hermione avait maintenant noté l'avant-bras ensanglanté du jeune blond. Celui-ci la fixa avec encore davantage de colère. Si une telle chose était possible.

« Ferme-là Granger, tu ne comprends rien !

-Je ne sais peut-être pas tout Malefoy, mais ce que je comprends c'est que tu as participé au meurtre d'un de mes amis !

-Et toi et tous ces sales Sang-de-Bourbe, vous avez tué ma mère ! »

Le silence qui suivit ce cri reflétait autant la haine du serpent que la surprise de la lionne. Aussi, les secondes de calme devinrent des minutes, alors que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Un rire sans joie, mais aussi dénoué de moquerie, simplement las et plus sinistre que jamais résonna alors dans la pièce.

« Ça t'en bouche un coin hein Granger ? Hé oui, ma mère est morte. Tuée par la main même de la personne qu'elle nommait « maitre » et qu'elle admirait.

-Comment ? »

La question avait échappé à l'ancienne Gryffondor, et elle s'attendait à un nouvel accès de colère. La nouvelle l'avait tant étonnée qu'elle avait réussi à mettre de côté sa peine pour se concentrer sur ce que disait son ennemi.

« Ça suffit Granger. Pars maintenant, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Mais elle ne démordait pas. A vrai dire, cette confrontation et ce mystère l'aidait à oublier sa peine. En plus, malgré elle, elle était curieuse.

« Tu n'as rien à me demander Malefoy. Je t'ai posé une question la première. »

Il lâche un rire mauvais.

« Je t'ai déjà connu avec une meilleure répartie. Dégage Granger. »

Elle serra les dents, mais resta campée sur ses jambes. Un ange passa, alors que Drago pesait le pour et le contre. Révéler une telle chose à son ennemie, en échange de sa tranquillité ?

« Granger ? »

Elle planta les yeux dans les siens. Il allait parler ?

« Malefoy ? »

Son espoir sembla amuser le blond qui eut un sourire mauvais.

« Dégage. »

Comme s'il allait lui parler ! Elle poussa un soupir. Il serra la mâchoire.

Drago se retint de la faire partir de force, et inspira profondément. S'il s'énervait, il perdait. A cause d'Hermione Granger ? Hors de question, pas à nouveau, plus jamais !

« Granger ?

-Malefoy ? »

Elle n'espérait plus vraiment avoir la réponse à sa question, il l'entendait à son intonation qui était bien plus plate.

« Je vais te répondre, puisque tu y tiens tant. Et après, tu partiras, et vite. »

Il voulait récupérer sa tranquillité, incessamment. Même si ça le rendait de très mauvaise humeur de se retrouver obliger de révéler ce dont il n'avait pas envie de parler. Surtout à cette fille.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, il continua :

« Elle a aidé une jeune Sang-de-Bourbe, la sauvant au lieu de la tuer. Quand Il le sut, Il n'eut aucun remord à la tuer. »

Elle se figea de surprise. Il était aisé de deviner l'identité de la personne se cachant derrière ce « Il », presque craché par Drago. Mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à le croire. N'était-ce pas encore une ruse, pour elle ne sait quel autre plan idiot ? Ou simplement pour se débarrasser de sa présence ? Non, définitivement, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Et il le remarqua.

« Tu vois Granger, c'est pour ça que tu vas vite bouger ton arrière-train et sortir d'ici avant que je ne te fasse regretter d'avoir tuée ma mère. »

Il commençait à renoncer à son ton calme, alors que sa voix devenait de plus en plus froide et menaçante. Seulement, Hermione refusait de l'écouter, et ce quitte à jouer le jeu dans son mensonge, si c'en était un.

« Imbécile ! C'est Voldemort qui a tué ta mère, pas moi ! Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prends-en-toi à lui ! Non pas à quelqu'un qui n'a pour seul rapport avec toute cette histoire que d'avoir un sang différent de celui des autres ! »

Il ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne bougea. L'ancienne rouge et or crut qu'il avait abandonné, et voulut partir. Mais l'emprise qu'avait le garçon sur son poignet était toujours aussi forte. Laissant tomber l'idée de se défaire de cette pression, elle attendit silencieusement qu'il dise, ou même fasse quelque chose. Elle tirait doucement sa baguette de sa poche arrière, pour plus de sécurité –elle l'avait insulté, après tout-, quand une autre main attrapa le long bout de bois.

Quand elle releva la tête pour fixer l'acier des yeux du garçon, elle crut discerner une larme dévaler son visage crispé. Mais son faciès retrouva son habituelle dureté, et elle douta de ce qu'elle avait cru voir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise :

« Si tu parles de quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, je te tue. »

Il la lâcha avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, passant par la porte aux contours verts. Hermione appréhenda avec effroi la possibilité que sa menace n'en fût pas une en l'air.

Quittant la pièce, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'avec tout ça elle ne s'était même pas apitoyée sur elle-même pour le sort qu'avait subi Colin.

**~°oOoOoOoOo°~**

« Mais laisse-moi passer stupide tableau ! Je suis un ami de Drago ! »

La voix familière de son ami sortit le Serpentard de son sommeil. Se levant de son lit vert et argent, il quitta sa chambre afin de rejoindre l'entrée de la salle commune. Il retrouva son meilleur ami dans le couloir devant celle-ci. Avec un signe de tête, il lui dit d'entrer, laissant le chevalier du portrait grommeler tout seul une histoire de respect des règles.

« Blaise. »

C'était tout autant un salut qu'une question, demandant ainsi au garçon à la peau chocolat d'expliquer sa présence. Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, il se laissa tomber avec flegme, Blaise s'asseyant face à lui. Il était hésitant.

« Tu sais Drago, c'était vraiment pas beau à voir l'exécution de ce Crivey… Même si c'était un Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Ça, je m'en doutais. Je t'avais dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas y aller. Après, ça te donnerait presque envie… d'aider ces sangs impurs. »

Son ami comprit l'allusion à Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago, et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Mais il finit par reprendre, car il devait être sûr de quelque chose, sur quoi il n'avait pas vraiment insisté jusqu'à présent.

« Drago… Tu n'as vraiment rien à voir dans cette histoire ? Je veux dire, sincèrement, entre toi et moi ?

-Oui, soupira-t-il, je n'ai peut-être pas agit alors que j'étais au courant, mais c'est la seule chose que quelqu'un pourrait me reprocher. Je n'ai rien fait pour provoquer ça. Tu as bien compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut en finir doucement mais surement avec les Sangs-de-Bourbe… Eh bien il vient de commencer.

-En parlant de ça, répondit-il après un silence appuyé, tu te débrouilles avec Granger ? Elle ne vient plus ici ?

-Non. »

Les traits crispés, sa réponse avait été immédiate. Alors qu'il ne cachait presque rien, ou plutôt beaucoup moins de choses qu'aux autres personnes de son entourrage, il n'était pas capable de lui dire que cette fille lui tenait toujours tête. Question de fierté. Surtout après avoir avoué à cette fille que sa mère était morte. Oui, décidément, Granger était insupportable. Et pourtant, le temps d'une altercation, elle lui avait fait oublier son mal-être. Mais il pouvait l'oublier tant qu'il voulait, la marque sur son avant-bras gauche, qu'il avait maintenant soigneusement bandé, lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait beau vouloir tout arrêter, il valait mieux Lui obéir, car sinon Il le poursuivrait.

Et le tuerait.

**~°oOoOoOoOo°~**

Cela faisait trois semaines. Trois semaines comme les autres, ou presque. Car comme toujours, Hermione dormait sur un matelas sans sommier ni baldaquin, toute habillée, ses camarades anciens Gryffondor avec elle. Comme toujours elle se réveillait toujours une demi-heure avant tout le monde, évitant ainsi les Serpentard, et ayant le temps d'aller lire si l'envie l'en prenait.

Comme toujours, elle suivait ses cours avec attention, mangeait avec Ron quand elle arrivait à passer inaperçue à la table des Poufsouffle. Comme toujours elle trouvait le Baron Sanglant et le tableau gardant l'entrée de la maison Serpentard insupportables et hautains.

Elle avait même pris l'habitude de faire ses rondes de préfets, le soir, pour vérifier que les élèves ne trainaient pas dans les couloirs. Elle avait beau ne plus être autant respectée qu'avant, elle se débrouillait très bien face aux élèves récalcitrants, quitte à se montrer menaçante. En revanche, malgré son envie de bien faire, elle avait très vite dû faire une croix sur son engagement de patrouiller chaque soir. Comme Malefoy ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ce devoir, elle assumait cette responsabilité toute seule. Elle avait fini bien trop fatiguée la première –et seule- semaine où elle avait tenté de le faire.

Mais en revanche, elle n'avait plus posé le pied à la salle des préfets, et surtout, elle était toujours à l'affut du moindre bruit de pas. Car oui, elle l'évitait. Malefoy. Le fait que sa mère soit morte pour avoir aidé une Sang-de-Bourbe lui semblait peut-être plausible finalement, vu la réaction qu'avait eu le Serpentard. Cette histoire l'avait plus retournée qu'au moment ou elle l'avait apprise. Cela avait fini par la rendre lâche, évitant à tout prix son ennemi. Elle n'avait pas croisé son regard métallique depuis vingt-et-un jours, et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Même lorsque Malefoy l'avait dégagé de la table des blaireaux, elle n'avait pas pipé mot, se contenant de changer de table.

Elle continuait à se faire parfois malmener par Drago et ses compères, mais elle continuait à leur tenir tête… En évitant soigneusement de prendre en compte la présence du blond. De toute façon la plupart du temps, ce n'était que ses gorilles qui lui menaient la vie dure. Le prince des serpents était sans doute trop occupé pour se charger lui-même des agressions envers la née-moldue. En réalité, il ne souhaitait surtout plus avoir affaire à elle après ses révélations.

C'est lors d'un cours de métamorphose, que partageaient les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles, alors qu'elle sentait que, pour changer, on l'observait, elle crut que de nouvelles moqueries allaient fusées, mais il n'en fut rien. Cependant, elle resta crispée durant tout le cours.

« Hé Hermione, t'es encore dans la lune ma parole ! Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? lui demanda Ron à voix basse, assis à sa gauche. McGonagall vient de poser une question ! »

Avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent, la miss attisa la curiosité de son petit ami. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler, car le cours se finissait. Alors qu'elle récupérait ses affaires, la directrice lança :

« Mis Granger, monsieur Malefoy, veuillez rester quelques instants je vous prie. »

Désappointée, Hermione fit tout de même attention de ne pas regarder Drago. Son premier reflexe aurait été de le regarder en haussant les sourcils, demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passait. Et encore, il n'aurait sans doute pas compris la question muette.

Les voyant attentifs, le professeur McGonagall reprit :

« Merci. Je souhaitais vous rappeler que votre devoir de préfet vous incombe de faire des rondes la nuit. Je veux bien que cette année soit… différente, mais les devoirs des préfets-en-chef restent les mêmes ; aussi, je me dois de vous rappeler que vous avez à trouver un terrain d'entente pour le bien de cette école. A présent, rejoignez votre prochaine salle de classe. »

Sans un mot, elle se tourna vers son bureau, devant deux regards interrogatifs. L'un car il ne comptait vraiment pas faire de rondes à la place de ses précieuses heures de sommeil et n'appréciait pas que l'on sous-entende qu'il ne faisait pas son devoir l'autre car elle ne souhaitait pas faire équipe avec quelqu'un qu'elle avait réussit jusqu'à présent à soigneusement évité. Malgré elle, Hermione était tout de même soulagée qu'un professeur eût remarqué son travail acharné, et l'inefficacité de son monologue. Elle se sentait moins coupable après tout c'était à ce dernier de faire un effort, comme venait de le prouver la directrice.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle, à une distance de sécurité, le professeur de métamorphose ajouta :

« Ah et, miss Granger, il semblerait que votre chat se soit faufilé il y a plus d'une demi-journée dans la salle commune des préfets, et qu'il n'arriverait pas à en sortir, il faudrait peut-être l'y aider… »

Observant la femme comme si elle faisait une blague, l'ancienne Gryffondor eut la présence d'esprit de comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, et se précipita vers le quatrième étage. Mais ce ne fut qu'une fois devant le portrait, entendant les miaulements du pauvre chat enfermé, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait son insigne. Mais il lui restait le dernier cours de la journée, celui de Slughorn. Tiraillée, elle décida finalement d'aller assister à son cours, puis de faire un crochet par la maison Serpentard afin de récupérer son insigne avant de revenir libérer son chat après tout cela.

Le cours ne fut pas des plus passionnants. Chaque binôme formé au hasard parmi les Serpentards devait créer un philtre de mort vivante. Celui qui s'en sortit le mieux fut celui d'Hermione et de Seamus, dont la couleur était à mi-chemin entre le gris-pâle et le lilas. Il était celui suivit de près par celui de Ginny et de Blaise, bien qu'ils aient été pénalisés par le retard de quelques minutes de ce dernier, le violet dominant un peu plus dans leur potion.

Cependant la jeune lionne aux cheveux châtains avait remarqué que son amie avait eu l'air de bien prendre plaisir à faire cette potion avec le jeune homme qui la faisait rire en de nombreuses occasions. Elle avait pu les observer discrètement sans crainte, Malefoy étant absent. La rouquine affichait d'ailleurs un joli sourire, l'adressant à sa meilleure amie. Mais celle-ci était préoccupée par son pauvre petit Pattenrond, raison pour laquelle elle se précipita hors de la salle pour rejoindre sa maison. Elle ressortit en marchant très vite pour se rendre au quatrième étage, et ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer à Ginny son attitude.

Une fois devant le portrait, légèrement essoufflée, elle lui montra son insigne et il la laissa passer. Une tornade orange lui passa alors entre les jambes, apparemment bien contente de sortir de là. Mais alors que, soulagée, elle allait repartir, Hermione entendit un souffle rauque.

« Non… »

Intriguée, elle entre dans la pièce, et resta estomaquée devant ce qu'elle voyait.

Malefoy était crispé, son bras gauche dans sa main droite, pleurant de douleur en s'agitant frénétiquement sur le canapé sur lequel il était allongé. Au vue de ses mouvements désordonnés, elle se dit que c'était un miracle qu'il ne fût pas tombé du divan. Se rapprochant précautionneusement du jeune homme, elle lui toucha son front.

Il était brulant.

L'avant-bras qu'il serrait extrêmement fort, au point que ses jointures devinssent blanches, étaient couvert de sang. Un vestige de bandage montrait qu'il avait auparavant caché sa blessure. Sortant sa baguette, la lionne réfléchit quelques secondes à quoi faire, quand le blond sembla se calmer. Il ne s'agitait plus par soubresaut mais juste en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche avec des gémissements incompréhensibles, desserrant à peine sa prise sur son bras meurtris.

Hermione choisit alors deux sorts ; l'un par pure prudence, l'autre pour qu'il cessât de souffrir. Elle le haïssait, mais elle ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un aussi mal, fut-ce son pire ennemi. Pointant le jeune homme avec sa baguette, elle murmura d'une voix qui semblait pourtant forte, après le quasi-silence qui avait suivit son agonie.

« Finite incantatem. »

Puis, elle pointa le bras du prince des serpents, prononçant le sortilège qu'elle pensait le plus approprié :

« Episkey »

Le bord de ses blessures semblèrent se rapprochés tout seul. Une fois certaine que ça ne risquait rien de le laisser, la jeune fille se leva. Elle chercha un gant de toilette, pour nettoyer tout ce sang, ainsi des bandages se trouvant sur une étagère au-dessus du lavabo, le tout dans la salle de bain.

Une fois le gant de toilette humide, elle revint au chevet de Malefoy et le passa sur sa peau blafarde. Elle avait réussi sans mal à pousser la main droite du garçon, qui avait sans doute cessé de s'agripper depuis que la douleur s'était atténuée. Alors qu'elle épurait son avant-bras, elle aperçut sous les traces rouges une partie de peau noire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle comprit très vite qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, et finit son travail en état de demi-conscience, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il était aux bottes de Voldemort mais… Il avait la marque ? Elle qui croyait qu'il se contentait de suivre les plus forts…

Cependant, rien n'expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé avec son avant-bras. Etait-ce un sortilège ? C'était peu probable, étant donné qu'elle avait pu le soigner à l'aide de la magie. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas un sort de magie noir. Une grande coupure qui semblait plus ancienne avait déchiré sa peau en deux du début de l'avant-bras presque jusqu'au coude, passant au milieu de la marque. Pour le reste, l'on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait essayé de lui arracher la peau petit à petit. Et dire qu'elle avait vraiment cru qu'il se scarifiait…

Le problème, c'était que si elle lui demandait à son réveil, il ne lui répondrait sans doute pas.

Elle observa les blessures de son bras blême, tâchant de ne pas simplement fixer cette tête de mort d'où sortait un immense serpent, cherchant plutôt à jauger si un bandage préventif serait mieux ou non. Mais finalement, elle laissant la bande posée sur la cheminée, bougeant légèrement les jambes de Drago afin de pouvoir se coucher sur l'autre partie du canapé –mine de rien, il prenait de la place, étalé comme il était-. Elle voulait histoire de réfléchir un peu.

L'ancienne Gryffondor l'observa ainsi un moment. Il n'était plus couvert de sueur, sa peau seulement parsemée de fines gouttelettes d'eau qui s'étaient déposées au passage du gant de toilette. Sa respiration s'était calmée, et il dormait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son visage était totalement décrispé, des mèches blondes tombant négligemment sur celui-ci. Quand à sa cravate vert et argent, elle ne faisait plus que le tour de sa nuque, dénouée, alors que sa chemise était ouverte à moitié.

Avec un sourire, la lionne ne put s'empêcher de le trouver extraordinairement normal quand il n'était pas en train de lui crier dessus. Et ainsi, détendu et décrispé, elle se prenait même à avouer qu'il était agréable à regarder. Rougissante, elle se sermonna en se disant qu'elle n'était pas bien de penser ça. Ce n'était que le choc, de l'avoir trouvé dans cet état, qui la perturbait. Oui, voilà, cette explication lui allait parfaitement elle se l'ancra dans la tête avant de réfléchir à quelque chose de plus utile. Comme cette histoire de marque, et de blessures.

Pourtant, malgré son estomac criant famine, elle ne se sentit même pas happée prématurément par le monde des rêves.

**~°oOoOoOoOo°~**

Drago se réveilla la tête bourdonnante. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps pourquoi alors qu'il émergeait peu à peu, les souvenirs revenaient d'eux-mêmes.

Alors que Granger sortait de la salle en courant pour secourir son insupportable chat, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa salle de cours de potions, quand il avait entendu Sa voix dans la tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait tous ses partisans, et le prince des serpents avait senti sa marque le brûler atrocement. Se mettant dans l'ombre d'un couloir, il s'était appuyé sur la pierre froide du château, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Après un long débat interne, il avait sortit sa baguette, voulant transplaner, mais une main lui avait attrapé l'épaule. C'était Blaise.

« Tu vas donc continuer à lui obéir inlassablement Drag' ? Ce n'était donc que des belles paroles lorsque tu parlais d'arrêter de le servir ? »

Le Serpentard avait serré les dents, ne répondant pas immédiatement à son ami. Il tentait de faire le point dans sa tête alors que toutes ses pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers douleur que lui faisait subir sa marque. Seulement, cette douleur qui remontait depuis son avant-bras, son ami ne savait qu'à moitié qu'elle existait. Ou plutôt, il la croyait bénigne, sans aucune idée du supplice que c'était.

« Ecoute Blaise, c'était sur le coup de la colère, ma mère venait de se faire tuer… Entre temps j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à Lui. De toute façon, continua-t-il avec hargne comme pour détourner sa propre colère du mage noir, le problème ce sont tous ces Sangs-de-Bourbe. Sans eux ma mère ne…

-Arrête de faire semblant Drago ! Je n'aime pas non plus les Sangs Impurs tu le sais, et ce qui leur arrive n'est pas plus mal. Mais c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a décidé de la mort de ta mère ! Alors si tu veux autant te venger que ce que tu prétends, tu dois apprendre à lui résister ! Tu m'avais dit que tu en avais marre de ne pas avoir ta propre liberté. Où est passé ta fierté ? »

Malefoy n'avait rien répondu, incapable de le faire tant à cause la souffrance que lui infligeait la marque que par la faute du désaccord avec lui-même qu'avait relancé son meilleur ami en lui disant cela. Voyant que le blond n'allait pas répondre, Zabini s'était retourné et partit sans un mot. Ce n'était pas son truc de faire du sentimental, et de toute façon il savait qu'il avait tout dit. C'était à Drago de choisir maintenant.

Ce dernier, crispé par le calvaire que lui infligeait son avant-bras, et l'appel de son maitre résonnant dans sa tête, avait rejoint d'un pas pressant la salle commune des préfets. Il ne cessait de griffer frénétiquement son avant-bras, comme si cela lui permettait de calmer la douleur… ou du moins, de la contrôler.

Alors qu'il s'était assis sur le divan de la pièce, il avait tenté de remettre en marchhe la partie de son cerveau qui arrivait à penser à autre chose qu'à cette douleur lancinante. Que devait-il faire ? S'il n'y allait pas, il y avait un risque de se mettre Voldemort à dos. Même s'il ne pouvait pas forcément deviner que son absence était une rébellion pour sa liberté, il resterait un mangemort ayant la marque. Il se devait d'y aller à cause de cette dernière. Il avait tout essayé pour l'enlever ; bien évidemment, c'était impossible. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de blesser encore et encore son bras dans l'espoir vain de trouver une solution.

Mais Blaise avait raison : il ne voulait plus faire le toutou devant une personne qui avait tué sa mère, et il n'en pouvait plus de devoir obéir à chacun des caprices du mage noir qui semblait haïr sa famille. Mais pour échapper à tout cela, il aurait fallut le vaincre. Seulement, Harry Potter était mort. Cependant il souhaitait plus que tout retrouver la liberté qu'il avait perdu le maudit jour où il était devenu un mangemort. Il ne voulait plus de ce rôle, et même si cela allait réduire le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, qu'importe. Drago ne voulait pas fuir une fois de plus, allant lâchement dans les jupes de ceux possédant pouvoir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il préférait être courageux que de continuer à se plier aux moindres volontés des plus forts, qui lui assureraient sa survie.

Il allait trouver le moyen de récupérer son indépendance. Celle avec laquelle il se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école, mains dans les poches, cravate presque défaite négligemment, chemise entre-ouverte, et avec les filles se retournant sous son chemin non pas par crainte mais par admiration.

Mais alors qu'il prenait une des plus grandes résolutions de sa vie, la douleur le plia en deux, et il avait sombré dans une sorte de coma délirant. Il y voyait sa mère mourir, ainsi que Lord Voldemort le pliant lui, un Malefoy, à sa volonté. Il le transformait en tueur de Sang-de-Bourbe, agissant dans l'ombre de son maître. Mais il avait senti soudainement sa douleur refluer. Pendant un instant il crut voir dans une divagation le visage inquiet de Granger, cette Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il haïssait tant. Ou plutôt, il haïssait ce qu'elle était. Non, il ne la détestait pas à cause de principe de Sang Impur, mais simplement car cette fille, elle, avait eut le courage de tenir tête au mage noir. Courage qu'il avait toujours envié, transformant cette quasi-admiration en haine.

Levant avec difficulté son bras engourdi, Malefoy observa la marque qu'il portait à l'avant-bras gauche… Il se figea. Il pouvait observer sa marque ?

Se relevant d'un coup sec, il ne fit même pas attention au fait que tout tourna autours de lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce maudit tatouage de magie noir qui était à nouveau visible. Il était seulement entouré de traces blanchâtres tout le long de cette marque, remplaçant les blessures qu'il s'était fait, vraisemblablement soignée.

Il se leva rageusement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Certes, il était d'un côté soulagé de ne plus souffrir à cause de ses écorchures, mais son tatouage était à nouveau bien trop présent. Et puis, comment avait-il cicatrisé ? De toute façon, il ne se trouvait pas la motivation de se détruire à nouveau sa fine peau blanche. Aussi, il chercha une bandelette sur l'étagère de la pièce, comme apparemment il avait perdu celle qu'il portait auparavant. Avec ça, au moins, il pouvait cacher son avant-bras. Non pas qu'il eût peur du regard des autres s'ils voyaient sa marque, non ! Il voulait se la cacher à lui-même.

Le garçon remarqua très vite qu'il n'y avait pas ce qu'il désirait dans cette pièce. Il ressortit donc, frustré, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se stoppa net dans son mouvement.

Sur l'exact même canapé où il s'était réveillé, juste sur l'autre partie, se trouvait cette fille, endormie. Granger. Que faisait-elle là, une fois de plus ? Elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible, avachie sur le canapé. Il eut presque envie de lui faire un mauvais coup en la voyant, mais après réflexion le serpent renonça. L'espace d'une seconde, il ressentit ce que l'on pourrait appeler de la compassion, si on ne parlait pas de Drago Malefoy.

Après avoir soupiré d'exaspération en secouant la tête, il repoussa une mèche rebelle de son visage, avant d'apercevoir sur la cheminée ce qu'il cherchait un peu plus tôt. Mais que fichaient les bandages à cet endroit ? Décidant de réfléchir plus tard, il déroula la bande autours de son avant-bras gauche. Une fois qu'il jugea son résultat correct, n'attirant pas de trop l'attention mais recouvrant toute la marque, il s'apprêta à sortir. Une voix qu'il espérait ne pas entendre de la journée l'arrêta.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me remercie, mais que tu te sauves comme un voleur me semble bien lâche. »

Drago serra les dents. Encore ce mot, cette qualification. Non, il ne voulait plus être lâche.

Quand il se retourna, Hermione crut discerner une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux. De la… détermination ? Etrange. Elle faillit baisser les yeux de ce regard gris qu'elle n'avait pas croisé depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais elle tint bon et, impassible, elle montra le bras bandé de son homologue.

« Je suppose que tu veux pas m'expliquer.

-Bien supposé Granger. De toute façon, tu savais déjà que je ne suis pas blanc comme neige.

-Je ne parle pas de la marque Malefoy, répondit-elle au grand étonnement du garçon, mais de toutes ces coupures.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Mais le jeune blond sembla hésiter, et Hermione faillit insister. Il le sentit et se retourna donc vivement avant qu'elle ne cède à ses pulsions de curiosité, sortant de la pièce en la laissant plantée là avec une montagne de question.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le secret sans solution

Un chapitre un peu moins long mais qui lance véritablement l'intrigue d'une bonne partie de ce qui va suivre (disons... les dix prochains chapitres, même un ou deux de plus encore !) Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! (: Et merci à ceux qui laissent leurs avis ! :3

PS : le titre du chapitre complet ne pouvait pas être mis dans la barre pour choisir le titre, ça me chagrine mais bon, je dois faire avec u.u

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Le secret sans solution… Ou presque**

« Tu veux _quoi_ ?! »

Hermione regarda son amie d'un air désolé. Elle savait à quel point ce qu'elle demandait à Ginny était dérangeant pour elle.

« Je suis désolée Ginny, je pense bien que ça ne te plait pas… Mais je veux vraiment savoir ce que cache Malefoy, et seul Zabini peut m'y aider. »

Ce que cache Malefoy… La jeune rousse se rembrunit. Bien sûr, le jour où, un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt, sa meilleure amie lui avait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle des préfets, elle aussi avait montré beaucoup de curiosité à ce sujet. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude lorsque quelque chose les intriguait, elles avaient de moins en moins parlé de ça. Parce qu'Hermione avait bien remarqué le rapprochement qui se faisait lentement mais surement entre la lionne et Blaise Zabini.

Bien que quelque peu dérangée par cette relation de plus en plus complice, la jeune brune avait peur que le Serpentard ne se rapproche de la Weasley avec une énième mauvaise intention derrière la tête. Mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que le serpent appréciait réellement l'ancienne Gryffondor. Et ce n'était pas plus mal pour la rousse, qui avait tant souffert de la perte d'Harry, qu'elle aimait profondément.

C'est pourquoi son amie lui parlait de moins en moins de Drago, afin de ne pas être tentée par l'idée de demander à son amie d'utiliser son amitié avec Blaise. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir cette fois. Elle s'était décidée à en parler à Ginny le jour où elle avait à nouveau retrouvé un Drago épuisé dans la salle commune des préfets -dans laquelle elle passait régulièrement désormais, cherchant des indices sur les agissements de son homologue-. Il semblait amaigri, des cernes dessinés sur son visage pâle, et toujours fatigué. Aussi, elle se posait de plus en plus de question. Quel méfait préparait-il encore pour se retrouver dans un tel état ? Il en perdait de sa superbe, sensiblement.

« Il ne me dira rien. »

Sortant de ses pensées, Hermione grimaça. Elle s'était attendue à cette réponse, et le pensait aussi elle-même à moitié. Mais elle ne pouvait abandonner si facilement.

« Essaie au moins. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que mijote Malefoy, sinon on n'arrivera pas à l'empêcher de faire je ne sais quel nouvelle chose pour Voldemort.

-Blaise est mon ami, mais les peu de fois où j'ai essayé de lui parler de Malefoy, il s'est fermé comme une huitre.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira l'autre ancienne rouge et or, seulement il faut vraiment tenter le tout pour le tout. Si ça se trouve, il ne sait lui-même pas vraiment ce qu'il fait. Mais au moins, nous serons fixées. »

La jeune rousse ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle ne répondit rien. Son amie espéra qu'elle parlerait à Zabini. Se retournant, elle aperçut Ron à la table des Poufsouffle, qui ne la vit pas. Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, et la nouvelle Serpentard remarqua une fois de plus qu'elle et son petit ami, comme depuis plus d'un mois, se parlait de moins en moins.

Elle était tellement occupé à penser à toute cette histoire avec Malefoy qu'elle passait moins de temps avec lui, c'est-à-dire presque plus rien, et jamais lors de moments très longs, à part en cours. Même leurs discussions pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort se faisaient rare, tant par cette distance que par le fait que Voldemort avait créé des horcruxes. Ils ne savaient rien sur les découvertes qu'Harry avait fait avant qu'il ne disparaisse de leur vie. Ils ne connaissaient même pas l'emplacement de ces morceaux d'âme. Tout ce qu'Harry avait pu leur dire d'utile était le nombre d'horcruxes que le mage noir avait sans doute créé six.

Le cœur serré, elle sentait à la fois sa mission lui échapper, ses maigres recherches ne donnant rien et ne savant plus vraiment quoi chercher, et son couple qui commençait à battre de l'aile. Sans parler que Ron se rapprochait dangereusement de Lavande Brown, ancienne élève de Gryffondor qui s'était retrouvée elle aussi dans la maison Serpentard.

Elle passa d'ailleurs une très mauvaise heure de métamorphose, ne cessant de se dire qu'heureusement c'était le dernier cours de la journée. Avec un Ron qui restait muet, il semblait lui reprocher la distance qu'elle avait imposée sans le vouloir. Même lorsqu'un Serpentard lâcha une remarque mauvaise par rapport à Hermione, moquant d'elle vers la fin du cours, il ne dit rien, prostré.

Vexée du comportement exagéré de son ami, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne chercha pas même à lui parler. Elle retourna à la maison Serpentard, non sans avoir fait un détour par la salle commune des préfets, vide cette fin de journée-là.

Une fois dans la salle commune, où de nombreux Serpentard la dévisageaient avec mépris, ce qui était maintenant la routine pour Hermione, elle tenta de trouver Ginny. Cette dernière, assise sur un siège au velours émeraude, croisa son regard avant de se retourner précipitamment. Fronçant les sourcils, sa meilleure amie se demanda ce que la rousse lui cachait ainsi, quand la rouquine se leva, un jeune garçon à la peau chocolat la suivant.

Blaise Zabini. Pourquoi venait-il avec elle ? Si la Weasley avait réussi à apprendre quelque chose, elle ne devait pas lui dire avec le garçon à côté, c'était totalement stupide… Donc il y avait un souci.

Il invita Granger à le suivre dans les dortoirs des garçons, où il ne devait sans doute y avoir personne à cette heure-là. Elle le suivit avec une curiosité méfiante.

Celui-ci sembla le remarquer, car à peine eut-il fermé la porte des dortoirs qu'il lui dit en levant les yeux au ciel :

« C'est bon Granger, je vais pas de désintégrer. Ginny m'a appris que tu voulais apprendre quelques trucs… Mais d'abord j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu sais. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains soupira. Quelle imbécile elle était ! Elle aurait dû se douter que son amie n'allait pas mener en bateau son cher Serpentard… Résignée, elle choisit cependant de jouer le jeu, se convaincant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

« Je ne sais que ce que j'ai vu ; le mauvais état dans lequel était le bras de Malefoy, qu'il a la marque des ténèbres, qu'il dort visiblement de moins en moins, semble maigrir à vue d'œil. Tout le monde le voit, il n'a même plus le moindre allure ! Il ne prend même plus la peine de me mener la vie dure ! Non pas que je le regrette, non, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je le vois toujours mal en point, comme concentré sur autre chose. Et je veux savoir quoi. »

Zabini ria froidement.

« Donc tu crois qu'il est en train de préparer un sale coup ? Désolé Granger, mais cette fois tu te plantes totalement. Cela dit, tu pourrais lui être utile. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'elle ne sera jamais l'instrument de quelqu'un, un bruit attira l'attention d'Hermione. Là, devant elle, se tenait un Malefoy qui,, bien que semblant toujours plutôt faible, la fixait d'un regard gris déterminé.

« Granger, tu passes ton temps à lire. Dis-moi comment enlever cette marque, et mon lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pour ton information, j'ai _toujours_ de l'allure. »

Pardon ? Elle ne fit même pas attention à la dernière remarque du blond. C'était ça que Malefoy avait en tête, ça qui le détruisait à petit feu ? Le besoin d'échapper à Voldemort ? Comptait-il vraiment le faire, ou était-ce un piège qui devait le faire croire ? Elle l'espérait, malgré elle. Ce serait tellement prodigieux. Mais elle se résonna. Elle n'était pas si facile à berner. Il devait essayer de lui embrouiller les idées. De toute façon, même s'il souhaitait réellement se défaire de l'emprise du mage noir, il serait déçu.

Le blond quant à lui se traitait intérieurement de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Il demandait de l'aide à quelqu'un, à une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pire encore, à cette Granger. Il avait mis du temps à s'y résoudre. Mais il avait fini par arriver à la conclusion qu'il ne trouverait pas tout seul, alors qu'elle, cette insupportable je-sais-tout, avait forcément une solution.

Elle allait le décevoir.

« Tu devrais le savoir Malefoy. Une telle magie noire, imprimée dans ta peau et dans ton esprit, ne s'enlève pas. A moins de détruire le problème à sa source et de tuer Voldemort, et encore ce n'est pas certain que cela suffirait. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire croire là ? »

Les yeux voilés, Drago accusa le choc. Certes, au fond de lui, il s'en doutait, mais son dernier espoir était désormais réduit à néant. Ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire ? Un sourire en coin, qu'Hermione trouvait absolument énervant, étira tristement ses lèvres. De toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre de lui dire ?

« Fait fonctionner un peu ton cerveau Granger. Je n'essaie pas de te faire croire quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs je me fiche que tu me crois ou non. Je veux juste récupérer ma liberté. »

L'ancienne Gryffondor se mordit l'intérieur des joues, la commissure de ses lèvres agité d'un tic pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était une blague !

Mais quand Drago serra les poings, elle choisit de se calmer. Sans pour autant pouvoir se retenir de penser que la pièce de théâtre que lui jouait son homologue était vraiment mal ficelée, tout simplement improbable.

« Ris autant que tu veux Granger, mais c'est pas dans ta tête qu'Il n'arrête pas de parler, de t'appeler. Et je t'assure que ça tape vraiment particulièrement sur le système.

-Non mais attends… Tu es sérieux là ?! »

Les sourcils relevé, la jeune brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le serpent avec incrédulité. Que préparait-il encore ? Pourquoi insistait-il ? Pouvait-il dire la vérité ?

« Bien sûr que oui ! s'emporta Malefoy. Tu crois que ça m'amuse de devoir demander de l'aide à une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais je n'ai plus le choix, car s'Il continue à avoir autant accès à ma tête, comme à celles de tous ses mangemorts, il va bientôt comprendre que je ne veux pas être son serviteur, et il aura juste à se débarrasser de moi ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il semblait si crédible… Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en un serpent. Non, bien sûr que non. Il mentait pour tenter de trouver une excuse afin de pouvoir la supprimer en toute légalité. Tentative de corruption d'un partisan du ministère, sans doute. Cela devait facilement valoir une peine de mort, ou un baiser de détraqueur. Aussi, elle haussa des épaules, lui répondant :

« Ça, Malefoy, fallait y penser avant. »

Et elle sortit, laissant Blaise et son ami se regarder avec appréhension. Que pouvaient-ils faire maintenant, à part prier pour qu'un miracle n'arrive ?

**~°oOoOoOoOo°~**

Hermione faisait sa ronde nocturne, vérifiant qu'aucun élève ne soit hors de son dortoir. Elle partait comme à son habitude des cachots puis remontant au fur et à mesure en passant par les couloirs de tous les niveaux. Rageusement, elle serrait les poings.

Bien qu'ils se soient réparti la tâche pour pouvoir avoir tous deux assez de sommeil et rendre leur rôle plus facile, son homologue arrivait toujours à se trouver des excuses pour ne pas faire son travail alors que c'était son tour. Ou bien, quand il n'avait tout simplement pas envie, il le faisait savoir et la nouvelle Serpentard n'avait d'autre choix que de le faire à sa place. Elle détestait s'y plier, mais elle n'acceptait pas le fait de décevoir McGonagall. Elle s'était engagée, en acceptant cet insigne elle assumait jusqu'au bout. L'ancienne Gryffondor faisait juste attention à ce que Malefoy ne se rende pas compte qu'elle faisait son boulot lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas lui-même sinon, il allait en profiter. Elle se demandait même s'il ne refusait pas de faire sa part du travail entre autre par rancune, parce qu'elle n'avait pas accepté de l'aider quand il avait prétendu en avoir besoin.

Aussi, bien que c'était cette fois bien à elle d'inspecter les couloirs, c'était sa deuxième surveillance de nuit d'affilé. Elle le ressentait beaucoup trop à son goût, ne cessant de bâiller. Il allait l'entendre Malefoy, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Elle lui ferait comprendre qu'il a intérêt à faire son boulot. Pourquoi était-il donc devenu préfet-en-chef ? Sans doute seulement grâce à Voldemort. Tout ce qui l'intéressait dans ce rôle était d'avoir une sorte d'autorité absolue sur les autres élèves. Autorité qu'il se donnait lui-même, évidemment.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au quatrième étage, elle se dit que si elle ne dormait pas un tant soit peu, elle serait plus un zombie qu'une sorcière demain matin. Hésitante devant un embranchement, elle savait que l'un des deux la ramenait aux grands escaliers, et l'autre à la salle commune des préfets. Où elle pouvait aller dormir pour les quelques heures restantes… Après tout, qui saurait qu'elle n'avait pas fait sa ronde ? Si des élèves étaient dehors, il suffirait de dire qu'elle ne les a pas vus en étant à un autre endroit à ce moment !

Se donnant bonne conscience en se disant que c'était uniquement la faute de Malefoy, et qu'elle faisait toujours tout son possible, _elle_, Hermione prit le couloir de gauche. Elle rejoignit le portrait où le chevalier dormait. Après l'avoir réveillé, et lui avoir montré l'insigne dont elle était si fière, elle entra dans la salle commune avant de se diriger droit vers sa chambre. Mais alors qu'elle en ouvrait la porte, elle entendit du bruit venant de derrière celle aux contours vert émeraude.

« … cela mais Drago, dit une voix grave ressemblant légèrement à celle de ce dernier, c'est hors de question. Tu vas arrêter maintenant de fuir aux appels du maître, et écouter à nouveau ses ordres, pour l'honneur de notre famille.

-Mais il a tué ma mère !

-Je sais que la perte de Narcissa te peine, mais ce n'est pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu dois en vouloir, mais à tous ces Sangs-de-Bourbe. Et tu le sais. Tu es mon fils, et tu vas m'écouter : cesse immédiatement d'esquiver toutes ces fois où le maitre nous appelle, car sinon je vais avoir des problèmes. _Nous_ aurons des problèmes, tous les deux. »

Après un silence, Lucius Malefoy rajouta :

« De plus, notre maitre va avoir besoin de toi pour s'occuper d'un autre sang impur. Il faut continuer à nettoyer cette école, et pour cela il aurait besoin de toi. Si tu l'écoutes, notre famille remontera peut-être finalement dans son estime, alors que pour le moment, tu ne fais que l'agacer car tu le bloques dans ses plans. Ça devient dangereux Drago. Reprends-toi, et cesse tes caprices. »

Juste après cela, Hermione entendit le crac ! sonore indiquant que quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Déduisant qu'il s'agissait du Malefoy père, elle alla ouvrir instinctivement la porte. Son corps avait réagi avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de penser elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'entrer alors qu'il était sûrement de méchante humeur. Mais la surprise l'avait fait agir.

Seulement, elle n'ouvrit pas vraiment au bon moment Malefoy fils lançait un oreiller contre la porte. Elle le reçut en pleine figure. En voyant la sorcière sur le seuil, le visage du prince des serpents se décomposa. La jeune fille réfléchissait à toute vitesse, chose qu'elle aurait dû faire avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

D'après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Drago évitait bel et bien le mage noir. Donc il n'avait peut-être pas menti. Seulement quand son père lui avait dit qu'un sang impur allait mourir, il n'avait rien dit elle se demanda si ce n'était pas car il comptait quand même obéir. Merlin que cette histoire était compliquée…

« Tu essaies vraiment d'échapper à Voldemort ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas. C'est à ce moment-là que l'ancienne Gryffondor se dit qu'elle n'aurait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas dû aller le voir alors qu'il était déjà furieux. Cette pensée se confirma quand il se leva et, plus rapide qu'elle, lui attrapa les deux épaules et la cogna contre le mur en l'y plaquant. Malgré le cri de douleur d'Hermione, il ne la lâcha pas, les doigts si serrés sur la peau de la jeune fille que ça rendait sa propre peau plus blanche que jamais.

« T'es contente, hein Granger ? De fouiner dans mes affaires, de m'envoyer dans les roses, et puis de venir écouter des conversations que tu n'as pas à entendre ? Je devrais te tuer rien que pour ça ! Je devrai te tuer pour tellement de raison ! J'en ai assez de toi ! Au moins ça ferait un Sang-de-Bourbe en moins dans cette maudite école !

-Fais-le si tu veux Malefoy, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de ne pas laisser trembler, mais tu tuerais la seule personne qui peut encore t'apporter une solution. »

Devant le silence du jeune blond, elle devina qu'elle avait tapé juste.

Légèrement rassurée, elle savait pourtant que tout n'était pas joué. Car oui, elle avait cherché le moyen d'éradiquer une telle magie noire, et avait dû chercher dans les plus incongrus des parchemins, livres et autres manuscrits que contenait la Réserve. Peut-être par curiosité, ou peut-être avec le maigre espoir que son ennemi de toujours ait dit pour une fois la vérité.

Et elle avait trouvé une éventuelle solution. C'était sans doute la seule possibilité du serpent… bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine que cela fonctionne. Et puis, elle était encore moins sûre qu'il puisse arriver à faire ce qu'il fallait.

La douleur de ses épaules compressées devenait insupportable.

« Mais lâche-moi si tu veux que je t'en parle !

-Tu as dit quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il finalement, incapable de parler correctement face à la nouvelle.

-Lâche-moi d'abord ! »

Elle savait que son ton agressif ne plairait pas au serpent, qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui tînt tête, mais elle avait l'avantage. Drago serra les dents, avant de relâcher la pression sur les épaules de la née-moldue. Les ongles enfoncés dans la paume de la main, il la fixait de ses yeux à la couleur métallique si particulière.

« Maintenant, crache le morceau.

-Mais cette solution n'a pas été vérifiée, et cela risque d'être très compliqué…

-Mais dis-moi bon sang ! finit-il par éclater. Je te préviens, si tu me mens pour te sauver la vie…

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, je peux te tenir tête, même en duel. »

Elle affichait un air sûr d'elle, mais savait très bien que c'était faux. Elle n'aurait pas la moindre chance face à ce mangemort. Bien qu'il ne s'y trompât pas, il ne dit rien, préférant attendre de connaître la solution qu'avait trouvé Granger. S'il faisait une réflexion, ils recommenceraient une énième joute verbale.

« Mais moi aussi je te préviens Malefoy, tu ne vas pas aimer cette idée…

-Abrège Granger. »

Elle commença alors avec hésitation, ce qui n'était pas habituel :

« Tu sais que si Harry… »

Sa voix cassa sur le nom de son ami défunt, mais elle reprit rapidement.

« S'il n'est pas mort, il y a dix-sept ans, c'était grâce à l'amour de sa mère ?

-Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en parlait tout le temps… Il disait que ce n'était que des sottises, et que cette histoire d'amour n'était que pour les faibles souhaitant se raccrocher à quelque chose. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de Potter ? »

Il avait les sourcils froncés, craignant sans doute un coup fourré.

« Parce que le seul moyen de supprimer la magie noire, surtout quand elle coule de source, c'est d'aimer, et d'être aimé en retour. »

Alors qu'il ne disait rien, elle ajouta :

« C'est là ma seule et unique proposition pour couper ce qui te rattache à Voldemort, supprimer cette magie ténébreuse. Il faut que tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un. »


	8. Chapitre 7 : Need love

Un nouveau chapitre ! ~

Je tiens à préciser quand dans les chapitres 2, 3 et 4, j'ai remplacé le nom de la petite amie de Colin par Mandy Brocklehurst, car il se trouve que Pansy Parkinson était une Serpentard... Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fichu en écrivant ma fic y a deux ans, mais bon, le tord est maintenant réparé ! 8')

Enfin bon, comme d'habitude, merci de me lire, ça me fait très plaisir ! Pleins de petits cœurs sur vous ! :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Need love…**

« C'est une blague ? Non mais parce que même toi je t'ai entendue en faire des meilleures Granger. »

Celle-ci soupira, excédée par l'attitude redevenue moqueuse de son homologue. Il semblait réellement persuadé qu'elle plaisantait. Ou alors c'était peut-être qu'il n'acceptait absolument pas une telle idée.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais Malefoy, tu ne peux pas le faire. Tant pis. Tu devras faire avec cette marque et avec les ordres de Voldemort. Moi je vais me coucher. »

Voulant rentrer dans sa chambre dont la porte encore entre-ouverte, il la retint par la manche. Décidément c'était une véritable habitude.

« Attend. Tu veux dire qu'il faut _vraiment_ que j'aime quelqu'un ? »

Il semblait désappointé. L'ancienne Gryffondor le comprenait. Elle-même avait eu, au début, du mal à penser que cela pourrait réellement marcher. Puis elle avait réfléchi. Elle avait repensé à Harry, qui avait survécu à un sortilège de mort, à sa victoire sur Quirrell en première année… Et elle n'avait trouvé rien d'autre d'envisageable.

« Oui, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas d'autre idée à te proposer. »

Le blond sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes, avant de sourire. Ce fameux sourire en coin si désarmant pour la plupart des filles, mais tellement horripilant au goût d'Hermione.

« Ça ne va pas être dur. Poudlard entier est à mes pieds !

-Paye ta modestie surtout ! Je te signale que beaucoup des élèves le sont simplement parce que tu es un allié de Voldemort, et que tout le monde le sait.

-Premièrement Granger, je ne le suis plus. Secondement, si les filles m'aiment c'est grâce à mon charme, que tu ne le reconnaisses ou non. Tout simplement. Tu en as déjà fait les frais… »

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, son regard toujours planté dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille. De plus en plus, il la força à se plaquer contre le mur. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre sous le regard provocant du prince des serpents. Elle réussit avec une volonté surhumaine à se décaler, brisant son attitude charmeuse. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste, cela se voyait alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Elle devait avouer qu'elle comprenait pourquoi. Dès la troisième année du Serpentard, les filles qui n'avaient pas peur de son sale caractère et ne s'intéressaient qu'à son physique s'étaient mises à lui courir après. Et il avait l'air d'avoir appris à charmer les demoiselles avec efficacité.

« Et ça m'avait suffi merci bien. Et réussir à mettre les filles dans ta poche ou… dans ton lit… ne signifie pas qu'elle t'aime sincèrement. Et encore moins que tu les aime. »

Ayant récupérer son attitude hautaine –comment faisait-il pour changer de comportement avec tant de facilité et aussi rapidement ?- il haussa les sourcils en répondant simplement :

« T'inquiète pas Granger, ça n'a rien de compliquer de faire tomber une fille amoureuse. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle attitude suffisante !

« Tu oublies que c'est tout aussi important c'est que _tu_ tombes amoureux _toi_. Donc tu vas essayer ?

-Je vais même faire mieux Granger ! Je vais réussir.

Il rajouta alors, tel un avertissement :

« Mais si ça ne marche pas, tu vas m'entendre… »

Hermione haussa les épaules, celle-ci était persuadée que de toute façon il n'arriverait pas à quoi que ce soit s'il continuait comme ça.

Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était très étonnée par le choix de Drago de se rebeller… Elle se rappela soudain son altercation dans le couloir avec lui, en septembre, le jour où elle avait deviné que Voldemort n'avait eu que faire d'une demande de sa part. Si ce n'était pas la première fois, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait été frustré. Mais au point de tout arrêter… La lionne se décida à rester prudente, et se promit de faire attention aux détails pouvant trahir un mauvais coup. Mais si c'était dénué de ce genre d'idée, alors elle devait avouer que Drago remontait dans son estime.

**~°oOoOoOoOo°~**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'éveilla dans sa chambre de préfète, dans laquelle elle n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude d'ouvrir les yeux. D'abord perdue, elle se rappela ensuite les évènements de la nuit. Elle s'était couchée juste après sa discussion avec Malefoy –c'était pour dormir qu'elle était venue ici après tout !- et était tombée de fatigue. Elle avait dormi toute habillée, bien qu'elle fut dans une chambre à elle. En effet, elle le faisait habituellement car dans le dortoir des Seprentard elle avait été obligée de prendre cette résolution, à cause des mauvaises blagues matinales auxquelles elle avait droit parfois.

Il devait être l'heure de se lever maintenant… Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa montre. Une tâche noire l'empêchait de distinguer les aiguilles. Alors qu'elle se demandait si sa vue était troublée par son réveil récent, son corps lui avait déjà compris, et elle cria quand son cerveau saisit le problème.

Une monstrueuse araignée s'était installée sur la montre qu'elle avait posée sur sa table de chevet et, quelque peu arachnophobe qu'elle était, sa plainte aiguë était sortie toute seule. Elle était incapable de bouger, de peur de faire fuir la monstrueuse arachnée dans un recoin de se chambre, ce qui l'empêcherait de revenir un jour dans cette pièce. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était presque contente d'avoir été pétrifiée en deuxième année, lorsque Ron et Harry étaient partis dans la forêt interdite. Cela lui avait heureusement évité d'entrer dans le nid à araignées d'Aragog.

Sa porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer un Drago torse nu au regard alarmé. Il ne tarda pas à se demander pourquoi il avait entendu crier alors qu'Hermione était simplement dans son lit. Elle hurlait pour ses cauchemars maintenant ? Mais il aperçut alors la petite bête que son homologue lui montrait d'une main tremblante. Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'avancer, d'attraper la montre avec l'araignée dessus sous les yeux effarés de la fille. Il jeta finalement l'araignée par la fenêtre après l'avoir ouverte, derrière des rideaux rouge et argent.

Alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers elle, l'air moqueur, elle balbutia un merci.

« Une vraie gamine, Granger ! »

Mais elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Maintenant débarrassée de cette énorme araignée, elle posa le regard sur le sorcier. Elle remarqua seulement alors que le garçon était vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon, dévoilant un torse finement musclé, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle se secoua, se forçant à répondre à la provocation. Mais il la devança.

« Hé Granger, arrête de baver ! Je sais que je suis agréable à regarder mais tout de même, un peu de tenue… »

Avec un regard noir, mais tout en étant rouge comme une tomate, elle répondit :

« Je ne bavais pas ! »

Bravo la répartie… l'ancienne Gryffondor s'en serait donné des baffes. Mais elle changea d'avis en entendant Malefoy rire. C'était plutôt lui qu'il fallait gifler, pour lui apprendre la modestie. Et lui apprendre à cesser ses habituelles moqueries et sarcasmes. Cependant, au grand bonheur de la fille aux cheveux châtains, il n'insista pas, sortant de la pièce.

Alors qu'elle s'étirait, elle l'entendit dire nonchalamment :

« Au fait Granger ! Si tu veux pas être trop en retard, je te conseillerais de te dépêcher, le cours est en train de commencer… »

Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, se jetant sur la montre que Drago avait reposée sur sa table de nuit. Il était neuf heures deux, et elle ratait le début de son cours de sortilèges ! Se précipitant hors de son lit, elle se changea avec les habits qui se trouvait dans un tiroir de son bureau, utilisa un sort pour démêler ses cheveux de façon correct, vérifia qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à un épouvantail mal réveillé dans un miroir, enleva une plume dans ses cheveux qui venait sans doute de son oreiller, et sortit en trombe de la salle commune, laissant un Malefoy hilare. Cette fille ne savait donc qu'être sérieuse, capable de se mettre dans cet état pour un retard de cinq minutes ? Il rentra dans la salle de bain, ses habits pour les cours coincé contre lui par son coude gauche. Il ne comptait aller qu'aux cours de l'après-midi. Il remarqua alors un bâton allongé posé devant la glace.

Granger avait oublié sa baguette.

Et il était le seul à le savoir. Quand elle le remarquerait, il serait sans doute déjà trop tard, et elle serait prise au dépourvu. Drago pesa le pour et le contre, il détestait rendre service, mais après tout elle l'avait aidé. N'avait-il pas une dette ?

Fixant son reflet, Malefoy murmura :

« C'est vraiment parce que je lui dois bien ça… »

Et, enlevant son jeans, il mit ses habits d'élèves.

...

Arrivant dans la salle de classe, Hermione fut soulagée de voir que les élèves venaient vraisemblablement de s'asseoir. Cependant, elle avança tête basse dans la pièce, et s'excusa auprès d'un Flitwick qui ne tiendrait évidemment pas rigueur d'un seul petit retard à sa meilleure élève. Elle s'assit à côté d'une Ginny qui lui faisait les gros yeux. Elle lui demanda à voix basse où elle était passée, alors que le professeur Flitwick commençait sa leçon théorique.

La brune répondit évasivement.

« Trop long et compliqué à t'expliquer… »

En effet, ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, et l'ainée hésita soudain. Devait-elle vraiment lui dire toute la vérité, y compris cette histoire de faire tomber amoureux Malefoy ? Il n'y avait pourtant aucun raison de ne pas le faire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tergiverser.

C'est alors que le professeur de sortilèges demanda aux élèves de sortir leurs baguettes. Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa lorsqu'elle toucha sa poche, vide.

Elle avait oublié sa baguette.

« Ça va pas Hermione ? demanda Ginny. Tu es pâle d'un coup.

-Je… Je n'ai pas ma…

-Excusez-moi du retard professeur ! lança une voix depuis le fond de la classe, professeur. »

Le dit professeur ne sembla pas apprécier l'arrivée intempestive de l'élève dans sa classe. Ce n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas s'il n'était pas arrivé le sourire aux lèvres et s'il n'avait pas parlé de façon aussi provocante. Hermione se demanda pourquoi il était venu en cours. D'habitude s'il n'allait pas en cours dès le début il n'y allait pas de toute la matinée.

Comme Drago Malefoy vit qu'il avait l'attention de tous, il continua à parler.

« Bien sûr, je ne me serais pas donner la peine de venir si je n'avais pas quelque chose à faire dans ce cours… »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'approcha de la table de Ginny et Hermione, et celle-ci aperçut sa baguette dans la main gauche du blond. C'était de ça dont il parlait ? Impossible, jamais il ne viendrait en cours pour elle. Pourtant, il se dirigeait vraiment vers sa table, et s'arrêta pour lui tendre sa baguette. Il rajouta, avec un clin d'œil :

« On est quitte maintenant Granger. »

Puis il se tourna vers sa table, où Zabini le regardait attentivement faire, intrigué. Mais alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, Flitwick sembla retrouver sa voix ; depuis la chaise lui servant pour se mettre à une hauteur correct, le petit professeur aux cheveux noirs et à l'air vaguement gobelin lui dit :

« Eh bien, monsieur Malefoy, si déjà vous vous êtes donné tout ce mal pour ramener sa baguette à miss Granger, mettez-vous donc avec elle ! N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il va falloir faire, et monsieur Zabini n'en sachant sans doute pas plus, c'est le mieux à faire ! Miss Weasley, vous serez donc en binôme avec monsieur Zabini aujourd'hui. »

Loin d'en être incommodé, Blaise se leva donc pour aller prendre la place d'Hermione, qui allât s'asseoir à côté de Drago de mauvaise grâce. C'était clairement une punition adressé au Serpentard pour avoir fait preuve de tant de dissipation. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il fasse encore le malin ?

En plus, elle avait pour une fois compté sur Ginny pour écouter le cours. Elle n'y avait prêté attention que d'une oreille, réfléchissant à toute cette histoire concernant Drago. Elle soupira. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que le but de la leçon en binôme était de réussir un sortilège de désillusion, mais avec une particularité qu'elle n'avait pas écoutée. Et si elle savait lancer le sortilège, pourtant compliqué, qui transformait un être vivant en caméléon -dans le sens où il permet de se confondre avec son environnement- elle ne pouvait pas tenter d'y ajouter une particularité qui lui avait échappé. Et avec Malefoy qui ne savait rien du cours du jour, elle était dans de sales draps… Bien sûr, il était hors de question de redemander ce qu'il fallait faire à son enseignant. Et Ginny se trouvait trop loin pour qu'elle lui demande, sans parler de tous ces Serpentard prêts à utiliser la moindre excuse pour se moquer d'elle…

Elle se mordait la lèvre, ce que remarqua et amusa le blond assis à côté d'elle.

Le changement de cours n'allait pas tarder… Il suffisait qu'elle attende ce moment, et elle serait sauvée.

« Miss je-sais-tout aurait un problème ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de son homologue, et crut même au début qu'il avait osé dire ça assez fort pour que tous entendent et rient à cette remarque. Mais il n'en était rien, il ne plaisanta qu'avec lui-même.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Malefoy. Et je n'aurais pas de problème sans toi pour m'en ramener.

-Tu n'aurais pas ta baguette surtout. »

Ne voulant rien rajouter pour ne pas envenimer une sorte de trêve qu'ils avaient aussi bien remarqué l'un que l'autre, elle fixa le bois de la table, avant que son regard ne se pose sur le bras du garçon. Les manches relevées, son bras droit était nu, alors que le gauche était entouré d'un bandage, immaculé. Il avait au moins arrêté de tenter la force physique, depuis le fameux soir où Hermione l'avait retrouvé mal en point dans la salle commune des préfets.

Sans répondre à sa provocation, l'ancienne Gryffondor baissa la voix pour être sûre de n'être entendu que par le prince des serpents :

« Dis-moi, quelle fille que tu apprécies t'aime aussi amicalement ? Je veux dire, sans compter ton… influence.

-Beaucoup ma p'tite Granger.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-A vos ordres miss je-sais-tout ! »

Hermione ressentit à la fois le besoin immédiat de mettre son poing dans la figure du garçon, pour enlever une bonne fois pour toute ce sourire en coin sarcastique, et celui de sourire. Parce que peut-être pouvait-il réellement être gentil, voir drôle, des fois ? Mais cette idée se brisa très vite quand il continua d'un air supérieur :

« Mais vois-tu, je t'appelle comme je veux Sang-de-Bourbe. »

N'était-il donc pas capable de rester correct plus de deux minutes ? Soupirant, elle laissa tomber. Observant plutôt Ginny et Blaise, elle remarqua l'air concentrée de la jeune fille, baguette levée, mais surtout, c'était le regarde de Zabini qui la fit presque sourire. Il ressemblait à ceux que Ron lui adressait, avant cet écartement.

Ron… Il lui manquait tant. En plus, il faudrait bien qu'elle lui parle de Malefoy un de ces jours. Et qu'il cesse de faire l'enfant pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau se pencher sur le sujet des horcruxes, car Hermione avait épuisé ses réserves concernant les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort.

Comme Flitwick s'approchait dangereusement de leur table, alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait, Hermione prit sa baguette et fit mine d'apprendre à Drago comment lancer un sort de désillusion. A son grand soulagement, le blond joua le jeu, comprenant pourquoi elle changeait soudain de sujet. Une fois la menace passée, la brune se tut, replongeant dans ses pensées.

« Astoria. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers le blond. Astoria Greengrass ? Elle était elle aussi en septième année à Serpentard Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs quelques rangées plus loin. L'ancienne Gryffondor pouvait la voir depuis sa place.

Comme celle-ci ne réagissait pas, Drago reprit :

« Je m'entends bien avec Astoria.

-Eh bien, répondit simplement la jeune fille, parle-lui, comme tu parles à Blaise, normalement, sans tes airs charmeur. Et qui sait, sa pourrait peut-être marcher entre vous. »

Ce fut à ce moment que la fin du cours sonna, au grand soulagement de la sorcière. Tous les élèves sortirent en rassemblant leurs affaires. Hermione savait qu'elle allait devoir rapidement passer à la salle commune de sa maison d'adoption. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses livres pour le cours de sortilège… Elle n'aurait décidemment pas du dormir dans les quartiers des préfets.

Ginny la héla, mais sa meilleure amie était trop pressée. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire que ça devait attendre, surtout si c'était pour lui demander des explications sur son problème de ce matin.

Une fois enfin en possession de ses livres et de ses cours pour la matinée, elle regagna la salle de métamorphose, où elle allait devoir passer une heure entière à côté d'un Ron maussade. Mais alors qu'elle rejoignait les élèves attendant devant la salle à temps, s'étant assez pressée pour arriver avant le début du cours, une tornade rousse passa devant elle. Avant qu'Hermione ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle était dans un coin à l'écart des autres.

« Bon sang Hermione, t'es pire qu'une anguille !

-Si tu veux me demander pourquoi j'étais en retard…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça Hermione. C'est bien plus important ! »

Son amie fronça les sourcils. La cadette des Weasley semblait bien surexcitée, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Après quelques secondes où elle ne dit rien, l'autre ancienne rouge et or s'impatienta.

« Hé bien quoi Ginny, dis-moi !

-Blaise m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière pour le bal ! Je serai avec lui !

-Le bal ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils levés. Quel bal ?

-Mais celui de Noël voyons ! Je pensais que tu étais au courant, on nous l'a annoncé ce matin au petit déjeuner… McGonagall a insisté pour qu'il se déroule malgré les sombres évènements de ces derniers temps, et tous les élèves restant pendant les vacances sont invités !

-Attends… Tu restes pour les vacances ?

-Oui ! Ron et moi restons, vu que papa a quelques… problèmes à la maison en ce moment, maman a dit préféré nous voir tranquillement au château. »

Bien que s'étant assombrie en parlant de son père, la rouquine se reprit vite. En effet, son père avait des soucis pires que jamais avec le ministère pour sa proximité avec les moldus. Et Lucius Malefoy était d'ailleurs l'un des pires fauteurs de troubles.

Hermione assuma le coup. En effet, le bal avait vaguement été évoqué par McGongall une fois à l'adresse des deux préfets-en-chef, mais rien n'était confirmé ! Mais une autre pensée vint chasser son questionnement sur le bal, si elle était plutôt heureuse ou paniquée à l'idée d'un bal. Ron restait pour les vacances ? Voilà qui lui donnerait une possibilité de se racheter auprès de son petit ami !

De plus, elle était heureuse de voir son amie aussi épanouie par cette simple invitation. Elle ne supportait pas de la voir tout le temps chagrinée par la mort d'Harry.

Le professeur de métamorphose choisit ce moment pour dire à ses élèves d'entrer en classe, et la fille brune s'assit à côté de son rouquin avec la détermination de briser la glace. Elle resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes, puis demanda à Ron avec son plus beau sourire :

« Dis Ron, je sais que ça va pas fort entre nous deux en ce moment, mais je me disais… comme tu restes pendant les vacances, ça te dirait de venir avec moi au bal de Noël ?

-Désolée Hermione, mais j'y vais avec Lavande. »

Incrédule, sa petite amie -si elle l'était toujours, ce qui ne semblait plus vraiment être le cas- le regarda, bouche-bée. Furieuse et triste à la fois, elle ravala ses larmes. Elle devait rester droite. Il s'en fichait ? Très bien, elle aussi. Même si elle hurlait au fond d'elle, elle resta de marbre.

Du moins jusqu'au dernier cours de la matinée. Lorsque vint le moment d'aller déjeuner, Hermione rejoignit d'une démarche fière la salle des préfets. Elle avait fait cela toute la matinée, se montrant le plus indifférente possible. Elle n'avait pensé qu'une phrase en boucle dans sa tête : rester droite.

Rester droite, rester droite, rester droite.

Mais une fois arrivé dans la salle, elle s'attendait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourtant, alors qu'elle avait passé la matinée à les refouler, les pleurs ne voulait pas venir, et elle resta prostrée, étrangement incapable d'extérioriser sa rage et sa tristesse. Ah ça, Lavande et Ron le lui paieraient.

Et elle se refusait en quelque sorte de gâcher quelque chose d'aussi uniquement beau qu'était l'amour en ces temps sombres simplement à cause d'un garçon ingrat. Elle était peut-être un peu égoïste en pensant cela. Ron avait sans doute autant souffert qu'elle, se ce n'est plus, de la distance qu'elle avait imposée sans le vouloir. Mais elle était trop en colère contre lui pour se l'avouer. Montant dans sa chambre, elle décida que, n'ayant pas faim mais avec deux heures de libres devant elle sans le moindre devoir à faire, et n'ayant pas Malefoy dans les pattes pour une fois, elle allait trouver parmi ses trois plus belles robes laquelle lui allait le mieux. Car si déjà elle se rendait seule au bal, autant s'y faire inviter une fois là-bas.

Elle se félicita d'avoir fait transférer une partie de sa garde-robe dans l'armoire secrète de la pièce, à même le mur. Elle savait qu'elle resterait les vacances scolaires à Poudlard, et devait aussi être prête à partir de là à tout moment. Stocker des vêtements quelque part avait été une évidence, et McGonagall lui avait donné un sacré coup de main, sans le savoir.

Essayant l'une après l'autre ses robes d'abord rose pales, puis bleu ciel et enfin une vert émeraude, elle craqua totalement pour cette dernière. Mettant en avant ses cheveux tombant jusqu'à ses épaules, elle n'aurait plus qu'à les lisser légèrement d'un coup de baguette magique. Histoire qu'elle n'ait pas un gros paquet de boucle indomptable. La robe, resserrée à la taille, la rendait mince sans pour autant la faire pour une anorexique, et la coupe du bas de la robe était somptueusement bien réalisée, se terminant en froufrou. Seul défaut notable, même si ce n'en était pas réellement un, était ne possédait pas de collier assorti à cette couleur. Mais bon, elle ferait sans.

Le moral un peu remonté, elle retourna se changer. Elle termina sa journée de façon moins morose qu'elle ne le pressentait depuis son cours de métamorphose.

...

Le soir même, Hermione lisait un livre sur l'histoire des ondines, couchée sur son lit dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle entendit soudain Drago rire, d'un rire sincère qui lui fit relever la tête. Assis avec Zabini et Greengrass, ils semblaient bien s'amuser. L'ancienne Gryffondor ressentit un pincement au cœur qu'elle ne comprit pas. Pourtant, c'était simple : elle était jalouse. Mais pas de ce que l'on pourrait croire. Elle était jalouse que, pour avoir cherché et trouvé la solution, pour s'être démenée à plusieurs reprises à la place du garçon pour leurs rôles de préfets-en-chef, pour avoir supporté son insupportable caractère… Malefoy était loin de lui être redevable. Et pourtant, elle en passait beaucoup, des raisons pour lesquelles il pourrait se montrer plus aimable. Certes, il avait fait l'effort de venir en cours pour lui rendre un service, ce qui devait sûrement être déjà beaucoup pour lui. Mais il pouvait au moins cesser ses railleries et ses moqueries ! Sans parler de son air supérieur ! La mauvaise humeur de la jeune sorcière amplifiait de plus en plus son agacement envers le garçon, qui ne faisait pourtant alors pas de mal.

Ce soir encore elle avait une ronde qui ne l'enchantait guère, vu sa fatigue ! Et puis, elle l'avait soigné, le soir où il était mal en point. Sans parler qu'elle frôlait maintenant la rupture avec son petit ami à force de surveiller le Serpentard –bon, d'accord, c'était plus de l'espionnage que de la surveillance, et alors ?!-. Tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu c'était qu'il lui avait rapporté sa baguette en cours… ce qu'elle avait apprécié, tout de même. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ça ne faillât lui attirer des ennuis.

Décidément, il lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Seulement, ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Drago Malefoy faisait pour la première fois de sa vie des efforts pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Qui plus est non pas pour une seule personne, mais deux. Tout d'abord pour Astoria. Bien que pour elle ses efforts découlaient d'un but personnel, donc ça pouvait convenir à sa conduite habituelle. En plus, sa compagnie était assez agréable, du moins plus que celle de Pansy, tapant de plus en plus sur les nerfs du blond –comment avait-il pu la trouver attirante les deux années précédentes ?-.

Mais surtout, il faisait attention à ce qu'il disait à Granger. Hors de question de ne plus la faire payer pour être une Sang-de-Bourbe, comme ceux qui avaient tués sa mère. Cela dit, il avait conscience que, si l'idée de cette fille fonctionnait et qu'il était libéré du joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres –même si cela le faisait ensuite risquer des représailles- il le devrait à cette je-sais-tout. Aussi, depuis le matin, il tentait de faire bonne mesure. Mais ça avait été trop tentant, en cours de métamorphose, quand il l'avait vue sourire à sa blague. Depuis quand riait-il avec les sangs impurs ? Aussi, il avait redressé la barre.

Seulement, si elle arrêtait de l'aider à cause de ça, il n'était pas arrangé. Et il avait bien vu que ça l'avait vexée –voir même blessée-. Aussi, après une blague de Blaise, à laquelle Astoria et le prince des serpents rirent de bon cœur, ce dernier se leva et passa derrière les paravents séparant la véritable salle commune des dortoirs improvisés des ancien Gryffondor. Même s'il savait que les véritables Serpentards n'étaient pas vraiment appréciés, dans le coin.

Il rejoignit une Granger perdue dans son bouquin, ne l'ayant même pas entendu ou vu arriver.

« Granger. »

Celle-ci sursauta, levant la tête vers son homologue en l'assassinant du regard.

« Bon sang Malefoy, tu m'as fait peur !

-Heureux de toujours te faire autant d'effet ! Je voulais juste te dire que je fais la promenade, ce soir. »

La promenade. C'était ainsi qu'il appelait les rondes de préfets, surnom dérisoire pour montrer le peu d'importance qu'il y prêtait. Cependant, Hermione avait bien autre chose à penser que le nom qu'il avait donné déjà un ou deux mois auparavant à son devoir de préfet, observant avec circonspection le garçon. Depuis quand il voulait rendre service ?

Soudainement une idée qu'avait eue l'ancienne rouge et or un peu plus tôt dans la journée lui revint en tête, et elle se contenta de répondre :

« Tu m'expliquera ton soudain élan de générosité après, mais d'abord je dois te parler d'un truc. »

Il haussa les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle ne lui disait pas de quoi il retournait, quand elle se leva pour se diriger en silence vers la sortie de la salle commune. Hors de question que quelqu'un, surtout un Gryffondor, entende ce qu'elle avait à dire à Malefoy ! Déjà qu'elle trouvait bien étrange qu'elle le fasse…

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle avança encore, jusqu'à être sûre de le voir si quelqu'un s'approchait assez pour entendre leur conversation.

« Dis-moi. Tu restes pour les vacances de Noël non ?

-Oui. Mais comment tu le sais Granger ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

En effet, comment pouvait-elle être au courant de quelque chose dont il n'avait parlé qu'à Blaise ? Elle se voyait mal lui dire que son ami en avait parlé à Ginny qui elle-même l'avait dit à sa meilleure amie. Autant dire qu'il n'apprécierait pas tellement cela. Aussi, elle évita cette question en répondant à la deuxième.

« Tu sais, le bal organisé pour Noël, le soir du 23 ? Ben je me suis dit que tu devrais y aller avec Greengrass.

-Oh mais Granger, ria ironiquement Malefoy, tu sais, je sais inviter une fille à sortir tout seul !

-Bon bon, ce n'était qu'un conseil ! »

Elle était agacée de la réaction du Serpentard. Elle qui voulait l'aider, il l'envoyait paître… Hors de question ! Et puis cet air supérieur…

« Non mais sérieusement Granger, merci du tuyau pour la marque, mais je pense quand même savoir comment séduire une fille. Occupe-toi plutôt de te trouver un cavalier, toi. »

Choquée, Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement. D'abord, car ce qu'il avait dit l'avait aussi durement transpercée que l'aurait fait un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Et ensuite, elle se demanda d'où il pouvait savoir ça. Elle pensa alors au fait qu'il se trouvait juste derrière elle en métamorphose. Il l'avait sans doute entendu se faire jeter. Quelle humiliation ! Surtout que c'était en partie de sa faute si son couple volait en éclat ! Alors ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était la phrase de trop. Seulement, elle était incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit, ne trouvant pas quoi répondre pour lui fermer le clapet. Le rouge au joue, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

C'est en la voyant ainsi que Drago s'était dit qu'il y était peut-être de nouveau allé un peu fort. Après tout, ce qu'elle venait de dire par rapport au bal et à Astoria était pour l'assister dans son but de se débarrasser de la présence trop insistante du mage noir dans sa vie. En plus, le rouquin semblait être un sujet sensible chez la brune. Seulement, il était incapable de s'excuser, et n'était pas en mesure de dire quelque chose de gentil face à cette fille au sang impur. Pourtant, il l'avait souvent fait, même avec des Sang-de-Bourbe, utilisant son charme naturel. Mais elle y résistait, et il ne pouvait donc l'embobiner avec des paroles qu'il ne penserait que pour faire bonne mesure.

Comprenant qu'elle ne comptait rien dire, il commença à partir, lançant par-dessus son épaule juste avant de lâcher :

« Je vais faire la promenade. Et c'est Weasmoche qui est perdant, pas toi, alors trouve-toi un vrai cavalier ! »

Voilà, là, il était sincère. Si elle n'y croyait pas, c'était tant pis pour elle.

La bouche entre ouverte, les sourcils levés et une expression incrédule sur le visage, Hermione se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Puis, elle haussa des épaules avant de se retourner pour rentrer dans sa maison. Elle avait d'autres choses à penser qu'à une remarque ayant sans aucun doute un fond moqueur. Pour le moment, elle devait parler à Ginny de ce qu'elle avait appris la nuit passée. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la journée, et avait finalement conclu qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de lui cacher ce qu'elle savait. Et puis, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider, si elle le voulait bien.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en pleine discussion avec Blaise quand sa meilleure amie entra à nouveau dans la salle commune. Lui faisant un signe de main, la rouquine comprit que son amie avait quelque chose à lui dire, sûrement important si elle voulait lui dire alors qu'elle était en train de parler avec le garçon à la peau chocolat. Abandonnant son ami, elle sentit la main du jeune homme lui attraper le poignet, non pas pour la retenir, mais pour serrer brièvement ses doigts dans les siens après avoir laissé glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de la Weasley.

Rougissante, elle arriva toute émoustillée devant sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière lança le sortilège empêchant les autres de les entendre. C'était maintenant habituel pour elles de le faire, et les Serpentards ne tentaient même plus de percer cette carapace insonorisante.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains dit alors tout à Ginny, concernant la marque des Ténèbres et la solution qu'elle avait trouvé, la discussion entre Malefoy père et fils qu'elle avait surprise, et la décision de Drago de tomber amoureux. Soupirant, elle ajouta :

« J'ai l'impression qu'il croit que ça va se faire d'un claquement de doigts…

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour lui, tu verras bien de toute façon.

-Oui… En fait je voulais aussi te demander un service. Je suis persuadée que de ça il ne parlera pas à Zabini. Ou pas comme il faut. Pourrais-tu lui demander d'aider Malefoy et Greengrass à se rapprocher ? »

Serrant les lèvres, elle eut peur que sa meilleure amie refuse, comme le jour où elle l'avait sollicitée pour qu'elle obtienne des informations. Certes, c'était grâce à son amie qu'elle avait pu savoir qu'il ne voulait plus être le serviteur de Voldemort, mais le fait que la rouquine ne lui eut pas dit qu'elle comptait en parler directement à Blaise l'avait fait douter. Et si désormais elle faisait passer le Serpentard avant elle ?

« D'accord, je lui en parlerait. »

Relevant la tête, elle affichait un air étonné mais soulagé. Cependant, Ginny n'insista pas sur le fait qu'elle trouvât dommage que son amie doutât d'elle. Elle savait que quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà fait du mal à la brune le matin même.

« Dis Hermione, Ron m'a dit ce qui s'était passé ce matin… Ou plutôt, je lui ai arraché la vérité lorsqu'il ne voulait pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'étais pas bien depuis ton cours de métamorphose et que je ne t'avais pas vu au déjeuner. Je voulais pas t'en parler au repas ce soir pour pas t'embêter, mais je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour le comportement de mon frère, il ne sait pas le mal qu'il te fait. »

Après un sourire triste pour son amie qui semblait aussi accablée que si c'était elle qui l'avait jetée, elle la rassurât en lui disant que ça allait, et elles changèrent rapidement de sujet. Malgré cela, Hermione n'arrivait plus à se sortir Ron de sa tête. Toujours protégée par le sortilège, elles rirent à gorge déployés en imaginant Drago tombant amoureux d'une fille, spéculant des situations plus étranges pour le prince des serpents les unes que les autres.

A la fin, épuisées, elles se couchèrent, et la jeune fille brune brisa son sortilège insonorisant. Elles se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne nuit, alors que déjà plus aucun Serpentard ne se trouvaient dans la salle commune, et que tous les autres anciens Gryffondors semblaient déjà dormir.

Ce ne fut que quand elle fut enfin couché, la tête sur son oreiller, que les premières larmes silencieuses roulèrent des yeux d'Hermione. Elles furent de plus en plus nombreuses, comme un flot reflétant sa peine : rageuse, et intarissable.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le bal de Noël

Un chapitre que j'avais adoré écrire, tellement que je me souviens encore parfaitement aujourd'hui -deux ans plus tard, tout de même-. Il était déjà long à ce moment, plus de 8 500 mots, aujourd'hui il en est à 10 219. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous !

Merci encore, je vois que de plus en plus de personnes lisent ma fic, la suivent, la favorisent, et même la commente, et c'est du pur bonheur ! Malgré la rentrée prochaine, je vous promets de tout faire pour vous publiez les chapitre le plus vite possible !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Le bal de Noël**

De ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, nombreux trouvaient Hermione Granger anormale. Voir même totalement dingue.

Car après tout, quelle personne censée se lèverait tous les matins à huit heures pour aller dans la bibliothèque, et faisait ses devoirs dès le premier jour de liberté ? Même Ginny trouvait que son amie y allait un peu fort. Le jour où elle avait dit à la brune de se détendre et de profiter, elle avait haussé les épaules avant de se replonger dans un bouquin qui semblait ne pas avoir été ouvert depuis des décennies.

Ce que personne ne savait, pas même la rouquine, c'était que cela lui servait de focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose. Ainsi, elle faisait des recherches sur les horcruxes –et parfois, pour ses cours-. Et elle ne pensait pas sans cesse à l'avant dernier Weasley, qui était maintenant officiellement avec Lavande. Surtout que cette dernière était elle aussi dans la maison Serpentard depuis la fermeture de Gryffondor. Une véritable torture pour la lionne, qui sentait sa joie la quitter.

De plus, Malefoy passait le plus clair de son temps avec Greengrass, et Ginny avait une complicité de plus en plus forte avec Zabini, leurs sentiments restant pour le moment purement platoniques. Tout cela faisait qu'Hermione n'avait absolument rien d'autre pour se changer les idées. Alors elle se noyait dans ses recherches –qui en plus restaient infructueuses-. Elle avait donc fait une réserve de livre pour ses vacances, soigneusement cachés entre son lit et celui de Ginny, contre le mur. Elle allait bien finir par trouver quelque chose, ou au moins avoir une idée !

Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si elle réussissait à relancer la chasse aux horcruxes, Ron et elle se réconcilieraient.

En pensant à tout cela, elle entra dans le bureau de McGonagall. La directrice l'avait demandée ce jour-là. Quand elle arriva, elle aperçut la directrice en grande discussion avec le professeur Flitwick.

« Je ne vous promets rien Filius, mais vous pouvez toujours essayez. Ah, miss Granger, dit-elle en voyant son élève. Merci d'être venue. »

Alors que le professeur de sortilège quittait la salle en grommelant, il faillit percuter le jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine qui entrait. Après un sourire presque moqueur pour son professeur qui ne mesurait pas plus de la moitié de sa taille à lui, il vint se poster à côté d'Hermione qui se demandait ce qu'il fichait ici. En toute logique cela voulait dire que ce que souhaitait leur dire McGonagall concernait leurs rôles de préfets-en-chef. Pourtant ils étaient plus ou moins libres durant les vacances, même leurs rondes nocturnes dans le château avaient été dispensées jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Ce qui manquait presque de temps en temps à la jeune fille, lors de ses insomnies.

« Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy. Bien, si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'était pour vous parlez du bal qui aura lieu après-demain… »

Lorsque le professeur de métamorphose dit cela, l'ancienne Gryffondor décrocha quelques secondes de ce qu'elle disait. Dans deux jours ? Elle ne le croyait pas si proche ! Plutôt une semaine plus tard, au moins… Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas été capable d'aller voir un garçon pour trouver un cavalier… Et bien sûr, aucun garçon n'était venu de lui-même. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, surtout avec la réputation de Sang-de-Bourbe chercheuse d'ennuis qu'elle avait. Mais malgré elle, elle en était blessée.

« … donc ouvrir le bal avec votre cavalier respectif. Cela ne pose pas de problème ? »

Paniquée, la jeune sorcière releva la tête d'un seul coup, regardant son professeur d'un air affolé. Ouvrir le bal ? Devant tous les élèves, car beaucoup étaient resté pour diverses raisons dues aux temps durs actuels, au centre de l'attention ? Oh non elle ne pourrait jamais… Elle avait réussi à passer par-dessus sa timidité et sa peur en quatrième année, mais elle n'était pas au centre de l'attention. C'était les champions du tournoi des trois sorciers qui l'étaient. Là, avec les pensées tyranniques qui se rependaient sur les nés-moldus… Elle pourrait même être sifflée et moquée de tous !

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas de cavalier.

Seulement, hors de question d'avouer cela devant Malefoy, et encore moins le fait qu'elle soit terrifiée par la perspective d'ouvrir le bal. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle soit préfet-en-chef… ?

Voyant qu'aucun de ses élèves ne comptait parler, la directrice continua, sans avoir remarqué la peur qui avait saisit la jeune brune, qui s'était dépêcher de rebaisser la tête pour ne pas avoir à expliquer son problème.

« De plus, en raison du nombres impressionnants d'élèves restés ici pour toutes les vacances, nous sommes actuellement en discussion pour organiser encore un petit quelque chose le soir du nouvel an. Nous avons conclut que, si nous acceptons de faire quelque chose, ce serait aux élèves de choisir le thème. Seulement, interroger les élèves serait non seulement long et fastidieux, mais surtout en donnant le choix nous ferons forcément des déçus. Plus qu'en imposant le thème nous-mêmes. Aussi nous avons décidé que ce sera vous, préfets-en-chef, représentant les élèves de cette école, de nous trouver un thème, une idée. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle congédia les deux élèves. En sortant de la pièce, Hermione commença immédiatement à se diriger vers le quatrième étage, où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Drago lui attrapa alors la manche, geste dont la jeune fille commençait à avoir l'habitude, la fixant de ses yeux d'acier.

« Granger, tu as trouvé qui comme cavalier ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Malefoy.

-Bien sur que si. Je n'ai pas envie d'enfoncer n'importe qui en dansant tellement mieux que lui. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la nouvelle Serpentard tenta de se dégager de la prise de son homologue ; impossible. Exaspérée, elle se promit de ne pas lui dire la vérité, et de trouver quelqu'un avec qui danser avant le surlendemain.

« Mais bien sûr. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, tu verras bien. »

Surpris du ton assuré de la jeune fille, Drago se dit que finalement il s'était trompé. Elle avait peut-être été troublée pour autre chose finalement. Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination qui lui avait joué des tours. Il la laissa donc, retournant lui-même à la salle commune des Serpentard, où se trouvait sans doute Astoria.

Mais Hermione, elle, changea l'endroit où elle comptait se rendre. Elle suivit le même chemin que Drago, avec une certaine distance pour ne pas qu'il la remarque. Elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer pour se trouver un garçon acceptant d'aller avec elle, mais essayer d'abord avec les anciens Gryffondors se trouvant chez les serpents ne lui semblait pas une mauvaise idée.

Alors qu'elle fut assez proche pour voir Drago avant qu'il ne tournât au détour d'un couloir, elle le trouva… _différent_. Elle remarquait finalement qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé.

Depuis quelques temps, et progressivement, il était de plus en plus relâché, moins strict. Alors que l'influence qu'exerçait Voldemort sur lui avez donné l'impression de devoir absolument être irréprochable, il recommençait à laisser sa cravate légèrement défaite, deux boutons de sa chemise ouverts. Il avait à nouveau son air décontracté -qui faisait encore plus fondre la plupart des filles-, et même l'ancienne rouge et or devait avouer qu'il avait un certain charme. Mais bien sûr, jamais elle ne le dirait à qui que ce soit qu'elle ne pensait pas que ce garçon est un crapaud.

Une fois dans la pièce centrale de la maison Serpentard, elle s'approcha d'un garçon occupé à observer une plante qu'il avait installé à côté de son lit. Grâce aux quelques jours de vacances, la salle commune avait été légèrement réaménagé, et désormais les anciens Gryffondors avaient un peu plus d'espace, de confort. Ils ne se marchaient plus sur les pieds des autres quand ils se déplaçaient, et ne tapait pas dans le matelas de quelqu'un à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un mouvement.

Ce confort avait été offert par l'agrandissement magique de la salle commune des Serpentard ainsi, les anciens Gryffondor avaient enfin un véritable lieu de vie. Et ce, sans empiéter sur la partie faisant penser à un grand salon, avec sa table basse devant une immense cheminée, ses canapés verts et ses lampes diffusant une lumière verdâtre à laquelle la jeune brune avait eu du mal à s'habituer.

Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avait aussi eut droit à ce traitement, qui était d'ailleurs provisoire la rumeur disait que dès que les plan architecturaux seraient finis par le mage requis pour cette tâche, les dortoirs pourraient être agrandis. Enfin les élèves pourraient retrouver de véritables lits, de véritables dortoirs.

Hermione se rapprocha du jeune homme pour ne pas être entendu par les autres élèves se prélassant sans la pièce. Il ne détachait pas son regard d'une plante étrange, ressemblant à un cactus ayant des fleurs au bout de chaque épine.

« Neville ?

-Oui ? dit-il en jetant finalement un regard à son amie.

-Je me demandais… Ça te dirait de venir avec moi au bal de Noël ? »

Il releva la tête pour fixer l'adolescente, se demandant si elle ne plaisantait pas. Mais apparemment, non. Aussi, il répondit avec une grimace :

« Je suis désolé, mais j'y vais déjà avec Luna...

-Ah… Ben, pas grave alors, tant pis. »

Elle soupira de dépit, notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle trouvait la Serdaigle et Londubat, avant de se diriger vers un autre garçon. C'était toujours un ancien Gryffondor, pas question de demander à un de ces serpents ! Non seulement ils étaient insupportables, mais en plus si elle se voyait refuser son invitation ils ne se gêneraient de lui rappeler à tout bout de champ. De toute façon, aucun d'entre eux ne danseraient avec une Sang Impur.

Mais après avoir entendu de trois garçons, les uns après les autres, qu'ils étaient déjà avec quelqu'un, la belle commença à désespérer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le demandât à Seamus, qui semblait très heureux de se voir proposer d'aller au bal avec elle. Alors qu'elle riait à une blague qu'il avait faite par rapport à cette invitation, et qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents pour avoir trouver quelqu'un pour ce bal, une sombre pensée traversa sa tête. Elle se sentit soudain un peu coupable vis-à-vis de Finnigan. Depuis quand elle utilisait quelqu'un pour parvenir à ses fins ? Car elle devait admettre qu'elle était aussi contente qu'il ait accepté que si ça avait été Neville, ou Dean. Elle voulait juste _quelqu'un_. Certes, elle se consolait en se disant que ce n'était que pour cette fois, et qu'après tout elle appréciait ce sorcier qui avait le don de tout faire exploser. Mais elle s'en voulait au fond d'elle d'avoir fait quelque chose qui lui ressemblait si peu sans remord.

**~°oOoOoOoOo°~**

Hermione arriva devant une Ginny furieuse vers seize heures de l'après midi, trois heures avant l'ouverture du bal. Se demandant la raison de la colère de son amie, la brune leva un sourcil d'interrogation.

« Tous les lieux où on aurait pu se préparer sont déjà occupés par des filles. Quand on était à Gryffondor au moins on n'avait pas ce problème ! Mais là, avec ces serpents qui ne pensent qu'à elles, et à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues… On ne sera jamais prête à temps ! »

Amusée, sa meilleure amie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qui contraria plus encore la rouquine, qui allait sans doute s'énerver un peu plus en lui reprochant son attitude détachée alors que le bal commençait bientôt. Mais Hermione lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds en disant :

« Ecoute Gin', détends-toi, prends toutes tes affaires de maquillages, de coiffures, ta robe et tes bijoux, bref tout ce dont tu vas avoir besoin, et je vais te montrer qu'on va être à l'heure, parce que non, _toutes_ les pièces ne sont pas utilisées. » !

Sans en dire plus, elle attendit simplement que sa meilleure amie ait les bras chargés de tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Hermione ignora toutes les fois où, en préparant ses affaires, la rousse demandait où elle comptait l'emmener. De toute façon, la préfète savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de trouver quelqu'un là-bas, et ce même sans avoir besoin de l'avis de Ginny qui connaissait par cœur quels endroits étaient plébiscités ou non.

Une fois arrivé au quatrième étage, devant le tableau du chevalier gardant l'entrée de la salle commune des préfets, elle montra son insigne. La Weasley comprit enfin où elles étaient, et avoua que c'était une excellente idée. Comme souvent avec Hermione Granger.

Cependant, le portrait sembla réticent.

« Je suis désolée ma mie, mais seuls les préfets peuvent entrés ici… Pas leurs amis… »

Aussi, la jeune fille lui fit un numéro de pauvre enfant n'ayant donc aucun endroit pour se préparer pour le bal alors que son prince charmant l'attendait, et devant faire une croix sur le plus bel amour de sa vie…

Avec plaisir, elle vit le chevalier soupirer, touché. Elle l'avait totalement embobiné, d'une manière que Ginny n'avait auparavant jamais vue venant de son amie. Cependant elle la suivit sans poser de question, bien trop impatiente de pouvoir enfin se préparer. En plus, elle savait qu'elle devait aussi s'occuper de la fille aux cheveux châtains, sachant très bien que sans la rouquine elle ferait le strict minimum…

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux filles allèrent dans la chambre à la porte entourée de rouge. Ginny s'empressa de choisir avec soin chaque objet dont elle aurait besoin, alors qu'Hermione enfilait déjà sa robe. Le tissu tombant sur ses épaules était léger et transparent, et elle appréciait particulièrement le contact aérien de cette épaulette vert émeraude. En regardant Hermione, la cadette garda le silence. Inquiète, son amie demanda :

« Quoi ? Elle n'est pas bien ? Elle ne me va pas ?

-Non, répondit-elle en sortant de sa réflexion dont elle seule connaissait les détails, mais c'est juste que… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le vert t'aille aussi bien, je ne t'avais jamais vu avec cette couleur -bon, si, mais juste sur nos cravates-… Mais elle te va à ravir, vraiment ! »

Elle avait rajouté cette phrase en remarquant que son amie ne semblait pas convaincue. En même temps, elle marmonnait en réalité pour elle-même ce qu'elle disait juste avant.

Ginny étala alors sur le lit drapé de rouge d'Hermione toutes les affaires de maquillages dont elle aurait besoin. C'est à dire de nombreux fards à paupière, fond de teint, crayon et rouge à lèvres pour ne citer que ça en maquillage, ainsi que différends fers à friser, à lisser, et tout autre gadget pour s'occuper correctement d'une chevelure. Elle affirmait que « la magie est bien pratique pour être rapide, mais le faire soi-même est bien plus joli dans les détails. ». Enfin, elle enfila une magnifique robe or, mettant en avant sa chevelure rousse qui faisait ainsi penser à un joli feu doré. Légère, s'arrêtant au-dessous des genoux, elle voletait à chacun de ses pas. Il fallait l'avouer, elle avait du goût, sans doute plus que n'aurait jamais son amie.

Hermione sortit ensuite de la chambre, invitant la plus jeune à aller dans la salle de bain pour finaliser tout ça. Alors que la Weasley prenait tout ce qu'elle avait étalé sur le lit, tout en finissant d'ajuster les plis de sa robe, la préfète s'arrêta net. Dans la salle de bain, où la porte était entre ouverte, elle aperçut Drago. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise noire et d'une cravate de la même couleur, et l'ancienne Gryffondor devina aisément la couleur de la veste du costume. Le prince des serpents était en train de se raser soigneusement.

L'apercevant dans le miroir, il finit cependant tranquillement de s'occuper de ce qui lui restait à enlever, avant de se retourner, observant de bas en haut la robe de la jeune fille. Celle-ci allait lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs, quand il saisit quelque chose sur la tablette au-dessus du lavabo. Il se retourna vers la sorcière et ouvrit la main, d'où tomba un pendentif qu'il laissa pendre en le retenant par la fine cordelette noire du collier. La fille ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le magnifique bijou. Un serpent vert émeraude entourait une épée en s'entrelaçant autours, la gueule du reptile se fermant sur le pommeau de l'arme.

« Je me suis dit, expliqua Malefoy en l'interrompant dans son admiration, qu'il irait avec ta robe. Donc je veux bien te le prêter. Mais ce ne sera que pour ce soir, ne l'oublie pas.

-Et pourquoi j'accepterais ? Non attends, d'abord, pourquoi tu me le proposes ? »

Incrédule, elle était cependant intéressée. Après tout, c'était une fille, et le collier était parfait, et s'accorderait parfaitement avec sa robe. Et ce même si c'était un serpent.

« Oui ou non Granger, tu te décides ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier. »

Sourcils haussés, elle ne put résister à prendre le collier, le serrant dans ses mains. Le passant autour de son cou, elle vit dans le miroir face à elle qu'il tombait parfaitement juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, ne pouvant pas passer sous sa robe, à l'endroit où il était le plus en avant.

« Je savais qu'il serait parfait. Il te va bien Granger. »

Étonnée par sa remarque, l'adolescente ne répondit rien, cherchant une trace de moquerie dans sa voix, mais il n'en était rien. Touchée, elle lui sourit, et il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, sortant de la salle de bain en disant qu'il avait fini pour sa part.

« Et arrête de sourire bêtement, ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule. »

Il ne s'en voulait pas de lui avoir prêté ce collier, car il allait réellement à ravir avec la robe. Mais que Granger lui fasse un sourire sincère, à lui, était extrêmement déconcertant. Il s'était promis de ne pas trop faire trop souvent plaisir à cette Sang-de-Bourbe, malgré le service qu'elle lui rendait. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu ressortant de sa chambre avec cette robe, plusieurs jours auparavant. Elle se croyait alors seule dans les appartements, et elle avait essayé trois robes en se regardant à chaque fois dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Dans sa chambre, la porte entre-ouverte, il avait semblé à Drago qu'elle avait une préférence pour celle-ci. Aussi, il avait fouillé dans ses affaires pour retrouver ce pendentif qu'il avait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Il l'avait préparé, dans le cas où il avait eu raison et qu'elle porterait cette robe vert émeraude…

Et donc, en la voyant dans la salle de bain, il n'avait pu résister à lui proposer.

Drago vit alors un incendie vivant passer devant sa porte. Car oui, Weasley était un brasier, ce qui allait sans doute faire rire et plaire à Blaise. Le blond se demandait d'ailleurs comment leur relation pouvait être toujours aussi amicale, sans le moindre baiser. Pourtant, il était clair qu'ils étaient amoureux, autant l'un que l'autre, et cela bien que son ami ne lui ait pas avoué. Lui, une fois amoureux, il se jetterait direct dans les bras de la fille qu'il aura choisi…

« Hermione, je vais commencer par te préparer ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard alors que tu dois ouvrir le bal ! »

En entendant cette dernière précision, elle se retint de soupirer, revenant à la réalité. Elle allait devoir danser, être le centre d'attention… Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Finnigan, il avait semblé plutôt content. Ce qui était très loin d'être le cas de sa cavalière. En voyant son amie qui semblait appréhender cette danse d'ouverture, Ginny commença à lui parler tout en coiffant ses cheveux rebelles, qu'elle avait pourtant lavés à l'avance le matin même :

« T'inquiètes pas Hermione ça va bien se passer. Je t'ai déjà vu danser, il y a trois ans, et tu avais assuré. »

Il y a trois ans…Oui, elle avait dansé avec Viktor Krum, avec plaisir, malgré leur devoir d'ouvrir le bal. Mais là, ils étaient quatre couples, et non seulement deux. Là, si elle faisait un faux pas, elle pouvait être certaine qu'au moins une personne le remarquerait. Au moins. Et surtout, rien ne lui serait pardonné. Elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Alors qu'elle mettait un dernier coup de brosse, Ginny lui demanda quelle coiffure son amie avait prévu de faire pour cette soirée.

« Juste les lisser un peu, rien de plus spécial.

-Ah non, refusa catégoriquement la rouquine. Tu es irrécupérable. Donc je vais te faire la coupe dont l'idée m'est venue en te voyant. »

Et elle attrapa avec agilité un peigne et mit une raie de côté à la belle, qui se croyait chez le coiffeur, comme chez les moldus. Elle ne comprenait pas la moitié des gestes précis et efficaces de son amie, ni tous les objets qu'elle utilisait. Mais elle voyait au fur et à mesure une magnifique coiffure naitre, du moins lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de mèches devant les yeux. La plupart de ses cheveux furent tirés en arrière en une natte serrée contre sa tête, faisant office aussi de chignon, et des mèches bouclées sortaient çà et là, notamment du côté gauche. Sa natte-chignon se terminait elle-même en de jolie petite boucle.

« Voilà Hermione, c'est fini ! J'avais vu juste. Le visage dégagé, ça te va bien. »

Souriant dans le miroir à son amie, celle-ci se plaça devant elle, un arsenal de maquillage dans les mains. Jaugeant l'ancienne rouge et or de bas en haut, son regard s'arrêta sur son nouveau pendentif.

« Il est magnifique ! Mais tu le sors d'où ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de collier à mettre avec cette robe et… Mais c'est un serpent ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione, gênée et hésitant à lui dire de qui venait ce cadeau emprunté. Il allait bien avec ma robe… »

Heureusement pour la jeune fille brune, son amie changea elle-même de sujet, sans doute à cause de sa concentration dans sa tâche de préparatrice. Elle regarda la brune avec attention.

« Bon. Je ne vais pas te maquiller en vert, ça ferait trop… trop. Il me faut une couleur pâle pour aller avec ton teint et la robe. Hum… Oui, dit-elle en prenant divers objets de son arsenal, posant le reste, ces couleurs seront très bien. Et puis ça… Ah voilà avec ceci, ce sera bien »

Hermione sourit en regardant son amie faire. Elle était vraiment incroyable parfois.

Ginny dit alors à son amie de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle lui mit un trait de crayon noir très fin, à peine perceptible mais qui mettait pourtant son regard chocolat en valeur, avant de lui ordonner de fermer les yeux. Elle appliqua pendant plusieurs minutes du fard à paupières avec des pinceaux et peaufinant à coup de coton, avant d'utiliser un de ses pinceaux spécial ses paupières pour arranger le tout. Elle rajouta ensuite encore un peu de maquillage, avant de s'arrêter, observant le résultat sur les yeux clos d'Hermione, avant qu'elle ne les ouvre à sa demande. Satisfaite, elle rajouta une touche de mascara, attrapa le fond de teint qu'elle avait préalablement choisit précisément parmi la dizaine qu'elle avait, et l'appliqua très légèrement. Juste de quoi mettre son teint naturel en avant, avec une légère touche de blush. Elle rajouta un peu de rouge à lèvre, rosé car le rouge aurait trop contrasté avec son visage assez pâle.

Quand la cadette Weasley se poussa pour laisser son amie se voir dans le miroir, celle-ci n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux. Puis elle pensa que sa meilleure amie avait vraiment un don pour mettre les atouts des personnes en avant. Ainsi, son visage fin était souligné par quelques mèches brunes voletantes, et ses yeux, noisette avec la luminosité de la pièce, ressortaient agréablement sous un maquillage rosé très pâle, qui s'accordait avec l'émeraude de sa robe.

« Waouh Gin'… Merci beaucoup !

-C'est rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, tu es jolie même sans tout ça, mais alors là tu seras la plus belle de la soirée ! »

Appréciant le travail de son amie en ne cessant de remarquer des détails qui rendaient le tout si harmonieux, la rouquine demanda cependant à Hermione de sortir pour la laisser se préparer. Retournant dans sa chambre, la préfète regarda la montre posée sur sa table de chevet : dans moins d'une demi-heure, le bal allait commencer. Sa meilleure amie avait perdu beaucoup de temps à s'occuper d'elle, et n'avait presque plus de temps pour s'apprêter elle-même.

C'est parce que la rouquine avait justement pensé cela que l'ancienne Gryffondor, alors qu'elle jouait avec son collier, vit Ginny ressortir un quart d'heure plus tard seulement. Les cheveux légèrement ondulés, elle les avait fixés de façon à ce qu'il semble plus court. Deux mèches encadrant habituellement son visage de chaque côté avaient été nattés vers l'arrière, se rejoignant derrière sa tête en une seule natte se mêlant au reste de sa chevelure rousse. A chaque mouvement, un feu semblait s'allumer dans ses cheveux, impression accentuée par sa robe. Ses yeux étaient à peine maquillé de doré, et ses lèvres recouvertes de rouge à lèvre. Oui, elle était définitivement très douée, ce que son amie n'avait jamais manqué de lui faire remarquer.

Elle portait déjà ses ballerines à talons dorées, et Hermione s'empressa de mettre ses propres chaussures, possédant des talons que quelques centimètres, d'un joli vert.

Hermione voulut faire une blague, lui dire que Zabini allait beaucoup apprécier, qu'il n'aura d'yeux que pour elle ce soir… Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle se sentait oppressée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

« Allons-y Hermione ! »

Elle était resplendissante de bonheur, et son amie lui pris le bras, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur. Ou qu'elle était très heureuse. Ou qu'elle lui était redevable pour quelque chose. Et dans cette situation, c'était pour les trois.

La plupart des élèves entraient directement dans la Grande Salle, mais plusieurs se mettaient de côté pour attendre leur cavalier ou leur cavalière. Deux en particulier se trouvaient à l'écart, s'étant écarté de la foule d'élèves qui attendaient ce moment avec impatience.

Seamus et Astoria étaient déjà là et attendaient leur partenaire. Hermione arriva alors, toujours au bras de Ginny. Elle la lâcha pour la laisser rejoindre Blaise qu'elle avait vu pas très loin, rejoignant elle-même Seamus. Ce dernier lui fit une courbette.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était une princesse qui m'avait invité pour ce bal. »

Rougissante, elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait. Quand il releva la tête, ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, et Greengrass les regarda d'un œil critique et mauvais sans rien dire. Le professeur McGonagall les rejoignit alors. Elle les observa les uns après les autres pour vérifier qu'ils étaient impeccables. Décidemment, elle n'aimait pas quand ce n'était pas parfait.

« Puis-je savoir où est monsieur Malefoy ?

-Ici même ! »

Descendant les marches d'où il avait répondu au professeur, Drago rejoignit les trois autres adolescents avec indolence, laissant Astoria le prendre par le bras. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'autre fille, arrêtant un moment son regard sur le serpent enroulé autour de l'épée, avant que la directrice ne le sorte de ses pensées.

« Il est l'heure jeunes gens. J'espère que vous ferez honneur à votre maison ! »

Cette phrase, prononcée de façon innocente, cachait un double-sens que tous comprirent. Car si tous quatre étaient théoriquement de la maison Serpentard, le couple d'Hermione représentait en réalité les Gryffondor, leurs vestiges. Il était hors de question que des serpents puissent sembler plus doués et plus beaux que les lions ce soir-là.

Attrapant le bras de son cavalier, l'ancienne rouge et or avança avec appréhension vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Heureusement, son duo entrait en second. Les véritables vert et argent marchaient devant eux. La miss nota d'ailleurs avec joie que Greengrass semblait épanouie, ainsi auprès de Drago. Mais elle vit alors quelque chose qui la troubla, juste avant d'entrer sous les applaudissements des élèves. Car l'amie du prince des serpents avait elle aussi une robe verte. Robe qui serait donc parfaitement allée avec le pendentif de Malefoy. Qu'il avait offert, non pas à Astoria, mais à celle qui avait longtemps été son ennemie jurée.

Cependant, Hermione ne put pas s'interroger davantage sur ce détail. Ils étaient arrivés au centre de la Grande Salle, spécialement décorée de couleurs vives. Les bougies voletant habituellement dans le ciel avaient été remplacées par des boules à facette et le ciel magique était noir, cachant le plafond. Tout au fond de la pièce, là ou mangeait habituellement les professeurs, avait été monté une scène, où se trouvait un chœur et un orchestre.

La musique démarra alors que la jeune fille était en pleine contemplation, et elle attrapa avec empressement l'épaule de son cavalier, qui prit sa main et sa taille. Elle dansa la valse avec facilité, son ami la menant, la dirigeant, l'aidant à ne pas faire de faux pas. Ceci permit à Hermione de chasser sa peur, profitant de la musique. Elle sentait même un certain calme l'envahir alors qu'elle dansait en rythme. Elle avait toujours adoré danser. Cependant, les regards de ses camarades l'empêchaient de totalement se laisser aller, et se fut avec joie qu'elle entendit la musique se terminer suivit de McGonagall qui invitait les couples à aller sur la piste de danse.

La jeune fille resta encore avec Finnigan pour une danse.

Elle changea de cavalier avant le début de la troisième, se retrouvant face à Ginny qui abandonnait Blaise pour cette danse. Quand les regards des deux amies se croisèrent, alors que la musique démarrait, elles se retinrent d'éclater de rire quand elles se mirent à danser. La rouquine prit au début le rôle du garçon, la jeune brune étant la fille, avant qu'elles ne décidassent de changer. Il était extrêmement difficile pour elles de rester sérieuses, et quand Pansy Parkinson les regarda comme des extra-terrestres elles se mordirent les lèvres pour se contenter de pouffer discrètement, jugulant le fou rire qui les menaçait.

C'est alors que, à la fin de cette danse, elles improvisèrent le théâtre de deux jeunes gens s'aimant mais malheureusement obligés de se séparer. Après avoir bien ri, elles retournèrent chacune de leur côté chercher un cavalier. La fille aux cheveux châtains tomba ainsi sur Ronald Weasley. Le frère de Ginny cherchait une cavalière, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Le garçon pour lequel elle avait tant pleuré, et dont elle avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser –en vain- se tenait devant lui. Tentant le tout pour le tout, l'adolescente s'approcha de Ron pour danser avec lui. A son grand soulagement, il accepta. Mais il ne pipait mot et restait lointain.

« Tu me manques Ron…

-Hermione, dit-il exaspéré, c'est facile pour toi de venir me voir et de me dire ça ! Mais il fallait peut-être réfléchir un peu avant de me laisser tomber comme tu l'as fait…

-Mais tu ne m'avais même pas laissé t'expliquer pourquoi ! Il se trouve que Malefoy…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans tout ça lui ?

-Tout ! Il se trouve que c'est parce que je l'observais que j'étais moins souvent là, je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose… Oh Ron, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça au fond ! »

Bon, certes, elle avait parlé un peu vite concernant Drago. Il la traitait encore souvent comme une moins que rien pour son sang impur, et appréciait toujours se moquer d'elle… Mais tout de même. Il n'était pas du côté de Voldemort, ce qui était déjà beaucoup par rapport au garçon qu'elle avait haït pendant six ans. Non pas qu'elle le haïssait plus mais…

En réalité, si. Elle ne le haïssait plus. Elle le réalisa si soudainement qu'elle faillit trébucher sur le pied de Ron alors qu'elle terminait tout juste sa phrase. Non, malgré elle, elle n'arrivait plus à le haïr de tout son cœur.

Mais le roux ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la regardait comme si elle s'était transformée en monstre.

« C'est pour ça ! Ma parole, Lavande avait raison ! Si tu veux sortir avec Malefoy, c'est ton problème, mais tu aurais au moins pu me dire que tu tombais amoureuse au lieu de me laisser espérer !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'aime pas…

-Mais oui, dit-il sarcastiquement, bien sûr ! Fais l'innocente maintenant Hermione ! Mais c'est toi qui m'as trahi, pas l'inverse ! Alors vas-y, va vivre ton amour avec ton mangemort, mais ne m'approche plus ! »

Sur ce, il la planta là, au milieu de la piste de dance. La chanson continuait tranquillement, alors qu'Hermione suivit des yeux la tignasse rousse de son ami… S'il l'était toujours.

Bouleversée, elle resta sans bouger plusieurs secondes, avant de se précipiter hors de la salle. Elle espéra vaguement qu'elle n'attirerait pas l'attention des élèves assis à côté de la piste de danse. Sortant du château, elle se précipita vers un arbre qui se dressait non loin. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration, chaque inspiration lui brûlant la gorge et chaque expiration lui rappelant sa souffrance. Elle se refusait de pleurer à nouveau. Pas encore pour cet imbécile. Non, c'était hors de question. Non.

Alors qu'elle luttait contre elle-même, elle ne remarqua pas le changement de style des musiques venant de la Grande Salle, devenant bien plus rock et mouvementé et donnant envie de lâcher toutes ses forces en dansant. Non, elle n'y fit pas attention. Car si quelque chose dansait pour Hermione, c'était le visage de Ron tel qu'il l'avait regardé pour la dernière fois. Avec dégoût, horreur et écœurement.

Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle resta ainsi, contre cet arbre. Concentrant son regard sur la lune, haute dans le ciel, pour s'empêcher de céder au caprice de son désespoir.

« Je trouverai dommage que tu salisses cette robe avec de la terre. Elle va si bien avec mon collier. »

Se retournant vivement, Hermione aperçut Malefoy s'approcher, jusqu'à se trouver juste à côté d'elle. Il l'observait dans le clair-obscur offert par l'astre lunaire. N'étant pas d'humeur, elle se contenta de grogner :

« Dégage Malefoy…

-Pas très sympas de me dire ça. Il te manquerait un petit quelque chose sans mon collier, et donc sans moi, tu ne peux que l'avouer. »

Loin d'admettre une telle chose à ce garçon prétentieux, elle se releva soudainement, laissant sa colère éclater. Malheureusement, elle ne se défoula pas sur la bonne personne, celle qui lui avait causé toute cette fureur :

« Non Malefoy, c'est plutôt parce que tu es là qu'il me manque une grande chose ! Parce que je t'ai aidé, mon petit ami m'a jeté ! Mais bien sûr, monsieur est trop égoïste pour comprendre ça ! »

Essoufflée pour avoir crié sur le jeune homme, fatiguée par toutes ses émotions et lassée par ce que lui faisait Ron, elle s'interrompit.

Le silence régna quelques instants. Le Serpentard fini par le briser d'une voix froide.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? »

Drago semblait crispé, mais il faisait tout pour se contrôler. Normalement, il aurait étranglé quiconque se serait permis de lui parler comme ça. Hochant de la tête en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne verra pas le geste, Hermione se laissa à nouveau tomber au sol. Malefoy s'accroupit, vérifia que la terre n'avait pas une seule goutte d'humidité, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, durant lesquelles la jeune fille essayait d'évacuer sa rancœur. Finalement, elle demanda d'une voix faible :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Greengrass ?

-Ah non, répondit-il en grimaçant, me parle pas de retourner la voir, pas ce soir. Elle était avec Pansy toute la soirée, et j'étais obligé de la suivre. Lorsque je suis partie elles étaient déjà en train de planifier un plan à trois. Heureusement j'ai réussi à m'échapper… »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire faiblement, et pendant quelques secondes Drago fut content de l'avoir fait sourire à nouveau. Puis se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait de penser une telle chose par rapport à cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Dis Malefoy, commença la jeune fille, pourquoi tu n'as pas prêté ce collier à Greengrass ?

-Parce que je n'avais pas vu sa robe avant ce soir. Et parce qu'avec elle je savais qu'elle ne me le rendrait jamais.

-Ah… Et d'où vient-il ?

-Je l'ai reçu pour mon entrée à Serpentard, il y a sept ans. »

La jeune fille était en train de jouer avec le pendentif, l'admirant au clair de lune quand il lui répondit. Elle le lâcha tout de suite.

« Ah ! Mais je ne peux pas t'emprunter un objet aussi important ! »

Et en plus, c'était typiquement le collier qui se passait de père en fils, et elle se voyait mal porter un collier qu'avait un jour mis Lucius Malefoy.

« Je m'en fiche, il n'a aucune valeur pour moi, répondit-il, avant de voir l'expression agitée de l'ancienne rouge et or. Enfin bon, si tu ne le veux plus, tu peux me le rendre. »

Hésitante, elle décida finalement de le garder. Il était vraiment très beau, et ce n'était que pour une soirée. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

Elle le garda.

Regardant le ciel nocturne, elle resta silencieuse. Elle pensait à Ron, encore et toujours. A ce qu'il avait osé dire. Elle, amoureuse de Malefoy ? Mais où était-il aller chercher ça ?! Elle se rappela alors exactement ce qu'il avait dit. _« Lavande avait raison ! »_ Donc cette fille lui avait retourné le cerveau. Furieuse, Hermione serra les poings. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ! Le vide qu'avait laissé Harry derrière lui se fit plus pesant encore sur l'adolescente. Qu'en penserait-il, lui ? Elle était sûre qu'il n'aurait pas eu une réaction aussi puérile !

« Tu sais Granger, si tu veux te venger de Weasmoche, c'est pas en restant ici que tu y arriveras. Mais plutôt en retournant à la fête, et en t'amusant. »

Elle le regarda, ou du moins regarda la silhouette de son visage dans l'ombre lunaire. Il l'avait sorti de ses pensées en disant ça. Or, vu la teneur de ce qu'elle ruminait, elle n'était pas d'humeur à aller se faire plaisir.

Cependant, le blond se leva, et lui tendit la main. Elle avait le choix, continuer de s'apitoyer sur son sort, ou relever la tête. Et c'était Drago Malefoy qui lui offrait cette possibilité. Alors que ses plus chers amis n'étaient pas présents pour elle, Ronald trop occupé avec Brown, Harry mort, Ginny avec son Serpentard… La seule personne étant face à elle, lui tendant une main salvatrice, était son plus vieil ennemi. Mais il n'était plus temps de cogiter. Attrapant la main aux doigts fins du garçon, non sans ressentir cette impression de faire quelque chose de totalement loufoque, elle le fixa avant de se relever. Qui l'eut cru ? Elle se redressait avec l'aide de la main de Malefoy pour se relever sans ressentir de dégoût, bien au contraire. Elle lui était même reconnaissante. Il était le seul à avoir été là pour elle ce soir, après tout.

« Qui est le vrai Malefoy ? Celui qui traine dans la boue tous ceux qu'il juge le mériter ou celui qui est en train de m'aider ?

-T'inquiète pas Granger, répondit-il simplement, c'est juste parce que tu as été cool avec moi. »

Alors qu'elle avait fini de prendre appui sur sa main, le regard de Drago se perdit dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas tort. Certes, il n'était au départ pas sorti de la salle du bal pour elle, mais pour échapper à Pansy et Astoria qui commençaient sérieusement à avoir trop bu. Mais il l'avait vu, un peu plus tôt, quitter la salle en courant, et il ne l'ayant pas revu après cela. Il avait décidé d'aller voir dans les parages si elle y était ; et en effet, il l'avait retrouvée affalée contre un arbre, abattue. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour l'avoir… Réconforter ?

Non, il lui avait juste donné un coup de main, pour qu'elle continue à l'aider. Mais pourtant, au fond, il voulait réellement la voir prouver à Weasley qu'elle se débrouille très bien sans lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à montrer qu'il peut être gentil. Mais ça, il avait du mal, avec cette fille. Surtout qu'il fallait avouer qu'elle était superbe ce soir-là. Mais c'était son ennemie… ou du moins, ce n'était pas son amie. Il fallait donc qu'il se reprenne. Seulement, pas ce soir. Il n'en avait pas envie, de recommencer à lui faire la guerre.

« Granger, j'ai une proposition. Une trêve, mais juste pour ce soir hein. Tu ne te remets pas à me crier dessus et à m'insulter, et je ne te ridiculise pas.

-Tu ne serais pas capable de ne pas m'insulter durant tout le reste de la soirée, sauf en m'évitant. Et encore.

-Tant pis pour toi, dit-il en haussant des épaules, mais tu vas devoir te trouver un nouveau cavalier. Comme il ne te trouvait plus, Finnigan danse maintenant avec une Serdaigle. Et je te vois mal montrer qu'il ne te manque pas quelqu'un en te ramenant sans personne. »

Il lui lâcha la main qu'il tenait depuis qu'elle avait saisi la sienne, comme elle ne semblait pas s'apprêter à le faire. Ce contact, qui l'aurait tant dérangé quelques mois plus tôt, ne le rebuta pas. Granger était vraiment en train de lui retourner le cerveau, à toujours avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour lui sauver la mise. Il devait arrêter de jouer le chevalier servant. Il ne l'était pas. Et en plus, sa dette était maintenant payée depuis un moment, à force !

Il retourna finalement au château en la plantant là. Mais il n'avançait pas vite. Il allait même à une vitesse de limace, espaçant lentement ses pas. Il commençait à connaitre Hermione, il savait qu'elle allait le rattraper, et accepter. Il avait dit exactement ce qu'il fallait pour que ça arrive. Après tout, on ne refuse pas une telle offre d'un Malefoy, surtout pour une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Et il nota avec satisfaction que tout se passa comme il avait prévu. Elle le rattrapa, tout d'abord. Elle allait bientôt accepter. Trois, deux, un…

« Attends ! lança Hermione en se mettant face à lui pour l'arrêter. Tu jures de ne pas me faire de crasse ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu crois en ma parole, mais oui. Je raterais pour rien au monde l'occasion de rabattre le caquet de Weasley. »

Il lui tendit son bras, et elle hésita quelques secondes avant le prendre de sa main gauche. Ils offraient un spectacle plus qu'étonnant quand on connaissait le passé des deux jeunes gens.

C'est sans doute pour cela que, les voyant entrer ainsi dans la Grande Salle, les élèves se passèrent rapidement le mot que la Sang-de-Bourbe était au bras du prince des serpents. Heureusement pour Drago, qui eut un instant peur pour sa réputation, tous furent d'accord sur le fait que le Serpentard menait l'ancienne Gryffondors en bateau. Tous en parlant devant le bar où il chercha deux verres, le réputé Drago Malefoy se faisait juste plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle conquête. Une conquête qui lui avait d'ailleurs longtemps tenue tête jusqu'à ce jour.

Décidemment, sa renommée de tombeur n'était plus à faire.

Mais sa nouvelle cavalière, elle, se fichait qu'il l'utilisât ou non. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se venger de Ron. Qui était d'ailleurs en train de bécoter cette peste de Lavande, ignorant totalement l'existence les rumeurs qui s'étaient mises à courir sur Hermione et Drago. Même quand Hermione prit le verre que lui tendit le Serpentard, elle ne put décrocher son regard des deux tourtereaux. Ils lui donneraient presque envie de vomir.

Submergée par la rage, elle se crispa. Le blond suivit le regard de sa cavalière, et avisa Weasley faisant le fier devant sa nouvelle petite amie. Ou plutôt devant le substitut d'Hermione, car cette Brown n'était que cela. Le roux était pathétique, la veste de son costard enlevée sans doute, il ne lui restait qu'une belle chemise blanche immaculée. Ce que remarquèrent les deux adolescents.

Lorsque la jeune fille s'avança vers eux, son partenaire suivit le mouvement.

Dansant vaguement pour s'approcher discrètement, Hermione attendit d'être sure d'elle, assez proche pour ne pas échouer dans son entreprise, la main fermement tenu sur son verre.

Et alors que les amoureux s'embrassaient pour la millième fois de la soirée, Ron Weasley sentit un liquide glacé lui tomber dessus. Le jus de citrouille tombé d'où il ne savait d'où mouilla toute sa belle chemise, qui perdrait sans doute de sa blancheur même en la lavant plusieurs fois. Fixant d'abord Lavande sans comprendre, il se tourna ensuite vers l'endroit d'où semblait être venue la boisson. Il crut s'étrangler en voyant Hermione aux côtés de Malefoy, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres. Il espéra d'abord que c'était un hasard qu'ils se trouvassent à côté de lui à ce moment-là, ne croyant pas Hermione capable de l'humilier comme ça. Mais c'était avant de remarquer leur verre vide, et surtout le sourire moqueur que lui adressait son ennemi. Et son ancienne amie affichait aussi le même sourire, malgré ses yeux qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Et il comprit que c'était une pure vengeance. Enervé, il se leva avec colère. Il faillit lancer une remarque acerbe, avant de se dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir le dernier mot avec ces deux-là réunis.

Les deux Serpentard, eux, avaient au début été sans doute aussi surpris que le rouquin. Car quand Hermione avait déversé le contenu de son verre sur son ex petit ami, elle fut surprise qu'il fût aussi trempé. Elle avait eu le temps de se dire qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas remarqué qu'elle avait autant de jus dans son verre avant de sentir un regard sur elle, qui n'était pas celui du Weasley. C'était celui de Drago. Elle avait remarqué son air étonné et son sourire en coin, avant que le regard du blond ne se fixât sur le verre de la jeune fille, et celle-ci avait alors remarqué que celui de son cavalier était lui aussi vide. Elle avait fixé le garçon avec étonnement. Puis elle avait vu que Malefoy fixait leur victime, qui commençait sans doute à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui à son tour. Totalement satisfaite de son air ahuri, elle lui avait souri de cette manière qu'elle savait horripilante, pour y avoir eu droit de nombreuses fois de la part de Drago.

Juste après que Ron se fut levé, il sembla hésiter une demi-seconde, et son ancienne amie en profita. Elle dit avec innocence, mais armée d'un sourire qui trompait de façon délicieuse son ironie :

« Oups pardon, j'ai _glissé_… »

Evidemment conscient qu'elle se moquait de lui, il partit d'une démarche furieuse. Lavande, après un regard noir pour la lionne -qui n'en fut pas le moins du monde impressionnée-, lui courut après en l'appelant par le surnom le plus stupide qu'aient jamais entendu les deux Serpentard :

« Ronron ! Mon Ronron, attends-moi ! »

Suivant des yeux la fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision, Hermione ramena enfin son regard vers son partenaire. Ils se regardèrent sans ciller, sans sourire, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, sans prévenir, ils éclatèrent de rire au même moment, se répétant en boucle toute la scène. Car il y avait de quoi rire. Sans se concerter, les deux adolescents avaient eu la même idée, ridiculisant deux fois plus le rouquin. De plus, le roux avait semblé si offusqué que c'en était risible. Et puis ce surnom…

Les deux adolescents se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes où ils se forçaient à respirer un bon coup mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire à nouveau en croisant le regard de l'autre. Ils durent reprendre leurs souffles. Se posant sur des chaises contre le mur, pas vraiment occupées car beaucoup d'élèves profitaient de la musique rock, ils partagèrent encore quelques rires sans même se parler, avant qu'Hermione n'expire un grand coup, puis lâcha de façon à peu près sérieuse :

« Ça fait vraiment du bien… Merci Malefoy.

-Pas de quoi Granger, le spectacle m'a plu aussi… Oh Ronron ! s'exclama-t-il en mimant la voix aiguë de Brown, mon Ronron ! »

La jeune brune se tordit à nouveau de rire, et ils ne purent plus rien dire une fois de plus avant un moment. Réunissant tout le sérieux qu'il avait encore, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, Drago ajouta :

« Non mais sérieusement, il a pas de fierté ce mec ou quoi, parce que pour se faire appeler _Ronron_… »

Son dernier mot fut presque totalement recouvert par son pouffement, et ils restèrent longtemps à se moquer des deux anciens Gryffondors tellement ridicules, et ainsi si fusionnels… Rire ainsi sur son amie remonta vraiment le moral de la fille, et elle se félicita d'avoir suivi Drago.

Ce dernier quant à lui avait ce magnifique moment gravé dans sa mémoire. Il pourrait encore en parler des années plus tard, de cet instant, simple mais tellement bon. Où non seulement il avait ridiculisé un Weasley, mais où il avait aussi été étonné de voir Granger faire exactement ce qu'il avait eu en tête en se rapprochant avec elle des deux pitoyables tourtereaux. Et il se souvenait parfaitement du regard qu'elle lui avait jeté en comprenant cette symbiose de quelques secondes.

Une voix nasillarde le sortit de ses pensées.

« Ah Drago ! On t'a enfin retrouvé ! »

Il releva la tête avec lassitude. Pansy se trouvait face à lui, et il apercevait la robe verte d'Astoria alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin pour les rejoindre. Un verre à la main, Parkinson paraissait être dans un état encore pire que celui dans lequel il l'avait laissé plus tôt. Ce qui était aussi le cas de Greengrass. Au départ, Drago avait trouvé vraiment bonne l'idée d'ensorceler leur verre pour que le jus de citrouille versé dedans se transforme en alcool, maintenant il en doutait. Ces deux filles étaient insupportables, soûles.

Découvrant la présence de Granger avec lui, Parkinson grimaça de façon exagérée pour lui montrer sa rancœur. Elle dit de cette voix qui agaçait tant l'ancienne Gryffondor :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Elle me tient compagnie parce qu'elle au moins elle ne boit pas jusqu'à avoir des idées bizarres.

-Te tenir compagnie ? Et puis quelles idées bizarres Drag' ? »

Greengrass venait de les rejoindre, et avait elle aussi fixé avec animosité l'ancienne rouge et or. Se penchant vers Malefoy, mettant en avant son décolleté, elle lui souffla à l'oreille quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. Mais l'expression de son cavalier se fit froide.

« Dis-moi ça encore une fois Astoria et je te ferais regretter d'être dans la même maison que moi. Maintenant, allez boire ailleurs, vous m'agacez. »

Devenant blanche comme un linge, la jeune fille prit son amie par la main et elles partirent d'une démarche rendue étrangement zigzagante par l'alcool. Elles obéissaient sans rien dire l'autorité du prince des serpents était vraiment absolue, sur certaines personnes. C'était compréhensible cela dit, vu le ton menaçant et dangereux de sa voix.

Intriguée, l'ancienne Gryffondor demanda de quoi il parlait, mais il ne répondit pas, les yeux fuyants. Hermione attendit quelque seconde, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu ma revanche, tu peux rejoindre ces filles… C'est la soirée idéale pour toi et Greengrass !

-Oh tu sais, dit-il en haussant les épaules, c'est pas si dur de faire tomber cette fille amoureuse, et vu son état je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les retrouver, elle et Parkinson. Et puis, je sais bien que tu n'y crois pas, mais j'ai une parole, et je t'ai dit que la trêve durerait toute la soirée. On sait jamais, si ce bouffon se ramène de nouveau… »

Sa partenaire faillit lui faire remarquer que même s'il était stupide, Ron n'était pas un bouffon, mais elle se dit qu'il méritait peut-être d'être traité ainsi. Et puis ce serait malvenu de faire une remarque alors qu'elle-même avait pensé des choses encore plus vulgaires.

Malefoy se releva alors, lui proposant d'aller danser. Après une seconde de surprise et d'hésitation, elle envoya au diable la voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait les six années qu'elle avait passée, souvent sous le joug du blodn, et elle accepta. Elle appréciait se défouler en gesticulant au rythme de la musique, endiablée à ce moment-là, et très vite elle dansa avec allégresse avec celui qu'elle avait haït et qui fut son ennemi. Elle ne remarqua donc pas le temps passer, enchainant les chansons. Elle ne se reposait pas, ne faisait plus attention à rien autour d'elle excepter la musique, et Drago qui dansait avec elle.

Ses cheveux blonds voletant, il semblait apprécier autant qu'elle les mélodies, ce qu'elle aima et qui l'aida encore davantage à passer au-dessus de ses incertitudes concernant le garçon. Elle n'avait jamais eu comme cavalier que des garçons dansant pour danser, et non pas pour profiter de ces instants hors du temps. Ce qu'elle aurait souhaité jouer d'un instrument… Elle avait failli le faire, apprenant les bases du piano, avant de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard. Elle avait laissé tomber cette idée, préférant continuer à dépenser son temps dans les livres et pour apprendre la magie et y exceller.

Elle était étonnement belle, même si de plus en plus de mèches s'échappaient de sa natte, donnant un air indompté à la lionne qui lui allait parfaitement. Les deux donnaient un parfait spectacle d'adolescents appréciant la musique jusqu'au plus profond d'eux. Se défoulant au rythme de celle-ci, tantôt folk, tantôt rock, les partenaires étaient de surcroit l'un en accord avec l'autre. Pourtant, ils s'étaient détestés.

Mais plus rien ne comptait. Ils finissaient par ne même plus avoir conscience de leur passé ils se souriaient, sautaient, dansaient, sans complexe.

C'est lorsque la nuit était très avancée, alors que déjà une partie des élèves les plus jeunes étaient parti se coucher, que le rythme vivifiant des chansons se fit de plus en plus calme. Jusqu'à ce que le bal offrît sa dernière danse, traditionnellement une valse relativement lente. En entendant McGonagall annoncer cette ultime danse, Hermione hésita, retombant dans la réalité. Danser face à Drago était une chose, mais _avec_ lui, en duo, lui semblait à nouveau étrange. Cependant, le reste de la soirée semblait avoir eu raison de son habituelle réflexion, aussi, quand elle sentit une main se poser contre sa taille, elle ne se défila pas comme elle l'aurait normalement fait. Mais elle ne prit pas pour autant la main gauche que Malefoy lui tendait. Il savait qu'elle réagirait ainsi, et il savait aussi ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Il la provoqua :

« Alors Granger, après les araignées, on a peur d'une simple danse maintenant ? »

Touchée. Elle mit sa main dans celle du prince des serpents, mettant l'autre sur l'épaule du garçon. D'abord crispée, elle se laissa finalement aller, se disant que c'était comme lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec Seamus. Seulement, c'était totalement différent. Car tous les regards n'étaient pas braqués sur elle, bien que parfois des élèves observaient ce couple atypique. Et puis, c'était Drago Malefoy. Mais il dansait aussi bien sur cette danse classique que durant toutes les autres musiques plus mouvementées de la soirée. Hermione cette fois, n'avait plus cette impression de ne plus réaliser qui il était, ce qu'il était. Mais elle se sentait seule au monde avec lui, comme si rien autour d'elle n'existait, son corps bougeant seul alors que son esprit s'envolait. Elle se laissa aller de plus en plus contre Drago durant la danse, sans même s'en rendre compte, les yeux fermés.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, elle resta sans bouger un moment, et Drago se demanda si elle s'était seulement rendue compte que la danse était finie. Lui-même était à moitié plongé dans ses pensées, mais avait au moins toujours conscience de ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui. Au cours de ses réflexions, il avait vite compris qu'Hermione était différente de d'habitude, qu'en d'autres circonstances elle ne se serait jamais autant approchée de lui. Lorsqu'il avait senti le visage de la jeune fille se poser contre lui alors qu'ils dansaient, il s'était au début crispé, et avait résisté à l'idée de la ramener à sa juste place. Après tout, il était un Sang Pur, et il dansait avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Seulement, lui aussi était différent. C'était sans doute cette histoire de trêve qui leur était monté à la tête. Alors il avait laissé tomber l'idée de la repousser.

La tête de l'ancienne Gryffondor bougea finalement contre le torse de Malefoy, alors qu'elle sortait de ses pensées. Sentant une délicieuse odeur, elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit le blanc de la chemise de Drago juste à côté de son visage. Cette vision la ramena définitivement sur terre, et elle s'écarta vivement alors que McGonagall commençait un discours remerciant les organisateurs du bal. Elle ordonna aussi aux élèves restant d'aller maintenant dans leurs dortoirs, en précisant que c'était pour y dormir et non pour y continuer la fête.

Croisant le regard acier de son cavalier, ses yeux noisette semblaient refléter une soudaine fatigue la submergeant. Maintenant que la musique ne la portait plus au-delà de ses forces, plus rien à part le jeune homme ne la faisait tenir debout. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de ce dernier, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la taquiner.

« Granger, on dirait que tu t'es transformé en zombie d'un coup »

Celle-ci lui donna un coup de coude, qu'il sentit à peine. Elle semblait vraiment épuisée. Elle avait tout donné, comme défoulant son amertume et sa colère en se dépensant entièrement. En fait, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils suivirent donc la foule d'élèves sortant de la salle, lâchant enfin sa main. Mais il ne tarda pas à entourer ses épaules lorsqu'elle trébucha et faillit tomber en marchant. En voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les sous-sols, pour rejoindre la maison Serpentard, Hermione s'arrêta net en fronçant les sourcils. Drago la regarda, obligé de se stopper à son tour pour ne pas entraîner la jeune fille à sa suite. Cette dernière appela le peu de lucidité qui lui restait.

« Je dois me changer… Il faut que j'aille dans la salle des préfets. Merci pour la soirée Malefoy… »

Mais celui-ci ne la lâcha pas. Il changea simplement de direction, montant les escaliers. Elle se laissa faire, ne protesta pas. Elle ne nota même pas le fait qu'il prenait le temps de faire un détour. De toute façon, était-ce vraiment Drago Malefoy qui était avec elle toute cette soirée ? Elle commençait à ne pas réussir à le croire.. Une fois devant le tableau, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas son insigne. Elle l'avait laissé dans sa chambre de préfète. Mais alors qu'elle grimaçait, Malefoy sourit, et montra son propre insigne à la jeune fille, avant de le montrer ensuite au portrait qui les laissa passer en baillant bruyamment pour avoir été réveillé.

Une fois dans la salle commune, le blond laissa la jeune fille aller dans la salle de bains, non sans vérifier qu'elle ne tombât pas de fatigue entre temps. Mais elle arriva à bon port, en s'aidant du mur certes, mais tout de même. Ici, elle se démaquilla très vite, baillant plusieurs fois en quelques minutes.

Se décoiffant, elle remarqua qu'avec sa natte, tous ses cheveux avaient bouclés avec des frisettes bien différentes de l'habitude. Ses cheveux faisait souvent des leurs en étant plus ou moins lisses de façon différentes selon les endroits de sa chevelure, ce qui n'était pas très agréable ni facile à coiffer. Là, aux endroits où elle avait ses nattes, les boucles avaient la même régularité et ne semblaient pas former de paquets. Dans la brume de ses pensées fatiguées, elle nota qu'il serait intéressant qu'elle fasse des nattes de temps à autre.

Ressortant de la pièce, elle alla directement dans sa chambre, réussissant à se changer. Elle mit la chemise de nuit qu'elle mettait uniquement quand elle pouvait dormir dans cette chambre, avant de s'abandonner à l'appel de l'oreiller, le sourire aux lèvres après cette soirée.

**~°oOoOoOoOo°~**

« Granger bon sang tu arrêteras quand de laisser trainer tes fichus bouquins n'importe où ! »

La voix de Malefoy sortit Hermione d'un sommeil bien trop court à son gout, sursautant en l'entendant râler. Se levant péniblement, elle s'étira avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle découvrit un Drago blasé et légèrement énervé, une pile de livres à ses pieds.

« Sérieusement pour une miss-je-sais tout tu pourrais être plus rangée ! »

L'ancienne Gryffondor soupira, avant de se baisser pour ramasser docilement les livres au sol. Elle n'était pas encore assez réveillée pour lancer une remarque qui déboucherait forcément sur une joute verbale.

Il l'avait dit, la trêve ne durait qu'une soirée.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Pré-au-Lard

Un chapitre à nouveau un petit peu plus court, enfin normal plutôt ! Vous êtes vraiment de plus en plus nombreux à suivre surtout depuis le dernier chapitre, et j'ai d'un coup eu quelques reviews sur le chapitre huit, alors vraiment, un gigantesque merci ! Je saute de joie à chaque fois que je reçois un nouveau mail sur mon portable qui vient de , donc vraiment, vous êtes ma motivation de chaque jour ! -Parce que vraiment, il en faut pour corriger tout ce que j'ai à corriger, parce que c'est vraiment long ! x'D- Merci à tous !

Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Pré-au-Lard**

Hermione se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, en fin d'après-midi. Elle s'était recouchée après son violent réveil signé Drago. Elle resta encore un moment dans son lit, se délectant de ce moment entre rêve et réalité, respirant doucement. Elle tendit le bras vers sa baguette, après un long bâillement. Puis elle l'utilisa pour ouvrir ses rideaux à distance afin de se forcer à se lever avec la lumière du soleil pénétrant ainsi dans sa chambre.

S'asseyant au bord de son lit, elle sentit quelque chose rebondir sur son buste. Elle mit la main sur le pendentif prêté par Drago, qu'elle avait apparemment oublié d'enlever avant de s'endormir.

Malefoy… Si elle avait passé une bonne soirée, elle devait reconnaitre que c'était grâce à lui. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait empêchée de le traiter de tous les noms lorsqu'il l'avait fait se levée juste pour des bouquins qu'il avait fait tombé lui-même, et elle s'était recouchée en pestant contre lui.

Mais d'ailleurs, que faisait-il debout avant le zénith, surtout après une si longue soirée ? Son cerveau se remettant tout doucement en mode réflexion, cela intrigua la jeune fille. Dans une journée normale, surtout en vacances, il avait tendance à ne pas se lever très tôt. Détail que l'ancienne Gryffondor avait remarqué, à force de le voir sortir des dortoirs des garçons de Serpentard alors qu'elle lisait déjà depuis longtemps sur son lit dans la salle commune.

Se levant, Hermione troqua sa chemise de nuit blanche léchée de flamme grise par un t-shirt clair, un gilet gris délavé par-dessus à cause du froid de l'hiver, et un jeans. Non décidemment elle n'aimait pas cette saison trop froide, étant obligée de porter des tonnes de couches, se sentant parfois entravée dans ses mouvements.

Sortant de sa chambre, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir la salle commune vide. Tout comme la chambre de son homologue, dont il semblait avoir oublié de fermer la porte. Incapable de s'en empêcher, l'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce.

Très semblable à sa propre chambre, celle-ci contenait les mêmes meubles, disposés de la même façon. Seule la couleur vermeil typique des Gryffondor avait été remplacée par le vert des Serpentard, tant sur les murs que sur les baldaquins du lit. Même le tapis au sol était identique à celui sur lequel elle marchait à chaque entrée et sortie de sa propre pièce.

Quelque chose attira alors son regard, un tissu blanc contrastant avec le vert des draps sur lequel il reposait. Entrant à pas feutrés, angoissée d'être surprise mais trop intriguée pour ne pas aller voir, elle s'approcha du lit et saisit le tissu.

Tissu qui se révélait être le bandage que mettait Malefoy pour cacher sa marque. La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi était-il ici, et non sur son bras ? Elle redevint soudainement méfiante quant aux intentions du Serpentard. Jusqu'à présent, depuis qu'il avait dit vouloir se séparer du mage noir, il avait soigneusement caché sa marque, comme s'il en avait honte.

« S'il m'a menée en bateau, se dit-elle à voix haute, il va me le payer…

-Vous payer quoi miss Granger ? »

Se retournant soudainement, Hermione crut faire une crise cardiaque en entendant la voix dans son dos, alors qu'elle était dans une pièce où elle n'avait pas à être. Sortant précipitamment, elle déguerpi de là pour faire face au professeur McGonagall. Si elle n'était pas blanche de peur et de surprise, elle aurait sans doute été rouge de honte. Cependant, à son grand bonheur, la directrice ne fit pas de commentaire, fermant les yeux pour cette fois. Elle observait simplement la jeune fille par-dessus les lunettes comme le faisait si souvent Dumbledore, d'un regard de reproche teinté d'ironie, comme si elle se retenait de sourire. Puis, après un moment de silence, elle se décida à parler.

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur. Mais je voulais vous parler du nouvel an… Je suppose que monsieur Malefoy n'est pas ici ?

-Non professeur, répondit son élève à ce qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. Je ne sais pas où il est passé.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vous le dis à vous, et vous lui passerez le mot… En fait, je suis au regret de devoir abandonner le projet de fête semblable à celle d'hier, le ministère ne semble pas apprécier l'idée qu'il y ait trop de bonne humeur d'affilé. Cependant, je pense que pour l'occasion nous passerons tout de même la journée à Pré-au-Lard. Donc pas besoin de chercher de thème… Le nouvel an en lui-même sera fêté par chaque maison dans leur salle commune, comme elles l'entendent. De la nourriture et des boissons seront fournies, mais ce sera aux élèves d'organiser eux-mêmes leur soirée –chose dont ils seront très bientôt au courant-. Les préfets seront responsables, devront veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'incident et au respect du couvre-feu fixé à trois heures dernier délai. Ceux de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle viennent d'être prévenus, il faut juste encore avertir monsieur Malefoy.

-D'accord professeur, je le ferai. »

Lui souriant, la directrice se retourna et sortit de la pièce après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à la jeune fille. A nouveau seule, elle ouvrit le poing qu'elle avait fermé soudainement en entendant quelqu'un derrière elle. Heureusement que ce ne fût pas Drago, elle aurait été dans de beaux draps. Décidemment, elle devait faire attention à écouter autours d'elle et non pas seulement ses pensées.

Elle fixa le bandage des yeux de longues minutes, réfléchissant ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Puis, elle dut s'avouer qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec des suppositions, et elle sortit de la salle commune pour rejoindre la maison des Serpentards, enfonçant le bandage dans sa poche, sans savoir vraiment à quoi ça lui servait de le garder, préférant y réfléchir plus tard.

Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, juste après avoir descendu les Grands Escaliers, elle se retint de ne pas se jeter sur les deux personnes enlacées sur un banc contre le mur. Serrant les poings, Hermione les plongea dans ses poches, et sentit sa baguette. Avec un sourire satisfait d'avance pour ce qu'elle allait faire, alors qu'elle passait à côté du couple, elle donna un coup de baguette vers ce dernier. Lavande et Ron se retrouvèrent séparés, projetés d'un bout à l'autre du banc. Ils se regardèrent avec hébétude en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, tandis que la jeune fille continuait son chemin, le cœur plus léger. Avec ce sort de débutant, les deux jeunes gens ne pourront plus se toucher pendant une quinzaine de minutes.

Ce qui était jubilatoire pour l'ancienne amie du rouquin.

La jeune fille retrouva d'ailleurs la sœur de ce dernier en arrivant dans sa maison, en train de rire aux éclats sur son lit. Allongée sur le ventre, elle regardait Blaise Zabini avec son regard marron qui semblait tant pétiller devant le garçon. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à sa meilleure amie, et elle ne devait sûrement pas vouloir se l'avouer à elle-même, mais elle s'était clairement amourachée du Serpentard. Et même si elle n'osait pas le dire à Ginny au cas où elle se trompait, Hermione était persuadée que Zabini avait aussi craqué pour la jeune rousse. Pourtant, les deux restaient de simples amis, ce qui étonnait toujours autant l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Allant s'asseoir sur son matelas tout en ignorant les Serpentards qui la suivaient des yeux, elle chercha du regard un certain blondinet pour avoir une explication. Pourtant, alors que ces derniers temps il était toujours avec Astoria, celle-ci riait seule avec Pansy, sans trace du prince des serpents à ses côtés. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione était contrariée. Elle finit par se résigner. Malefoy ne se trouvait pas dans les environs, et se contenta donc d'observer le Serpentard à la peau chocolat et l'ancienne Gryffondor aux cheveux roux discrètement, ignorant les commentaires qui fusaient apparemment sur elle, du peu qu'elle entendait. En même temps, à avoir dansé toute la nuit avec Drago, elle s'était faite remarquée. Mais elle assumait totalement, souriant encore toute seule au souvenir des verres renversés sur son ex petit ami.

**~°oOoOoOoOo°~**

Ou bien Drago était une vraie anguille, ou bien il esquivait Hermione volontairement. Car les rares fois où elle l'avait croisé ne se résumait qu'à deux. La première, ce fut le soir tous les Serpentard étaient rassemblés autour du sapin de Noël, le lendemain du bal. Sous ce dernier étaient entreposés tous les cadeaux, où tous cherchaient à atteindre les leurs, quitte à jouer des coudes. Tout le monde, mis à part les anciens Gryffondor -à l'exception d'Hermione qui avait dormi dans sa chambre de préfète- s'était réveillé vers la même heure, ce qui rendait les choses très compliquées.

L'ancienne Gryffondor avait d'ailleurs eu le plaisir de voir un de ses paquets se balader de mains en mains, des rires suivant le trajet du pull sorti du cadeau. C'était un joli pull rose clair où se démarquait la lettre 'H' couleur argent, pull évidemment fait main par Mrs Weasley. Elle avait failli courir après, mais elle savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien. Alors elle avait écouté les remarques acerbes sans sourciller, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre autant de monde. Elle s'était contentée d'essayer de suivre le cadeau du regard, quand c'était possible. Finalement, elle avait reçu l'habit en pleine figure, et elle avait posé immédiatement les yeux sur celui qui l'avait envoyé.

Drago se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de la pièce. C'était la seconde fois dans la journée qu'elle le voyait, après le bal. Sauf que lors de cette soirée hors du temps, il ne la regardait pas aussi froidement qu'à ce moment. Il arborait une mimique dégoutée montrant la répulsion qu'il avait eu à toucher le pull.

« Dégage tes affaires de moi Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Bien plus atteinte par cette remarque qu'elle n'aurait due, elle avait fixé Drago alors que tous s'esclaffaient en la regardant avec dédain. Et c'est ce moment qu'il avait attendu, une fois que personne ne le regardât plus, pour lui faire son éternel sourire en coin, plus amusé que moqueur. Elle s'était demandée demanda malgré elle si ce qu'il venait de faire et de dire était de la comédie, pour faire le fier devant ses amis, ou réellement de la méchanceté. Mais ce sourire ne dura qu'une seconde, et le temps qu'elle baisse les yeux sur son tricot afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas abîmé, et qu'elle les relèvent à nouveau vers le blond, celui-ci avait disparu.

La seconde fois, trois jours plus tard, ils s'étaient croisés lorsque la jeune fille entrait dans les appartements des préfets alors qu'il en sortait. Elle lui avait attrapé la manche, mais il s'était défait de son emprise sans un regard pour elle et avait continué son chemin, laissant Hermione perplexe.

Ainsi, non seulement elle ne put pas lui parler de nouvel an, mais en plus elle ne lui avait toujours pas rendu son collier. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise, portant tous les jours un pendentif qu'elle ne devrait légitimement pas avoir autour du cou. Caché sous ses vêtements, elle l'avait tout le temps pour lui rendre dès qu'elle arriverait à lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle commençait à douter sur l'honnêteté du jeune homme. Finalement, ce devait être tout simplement un mensonge, cette histoire de marque. La seule chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était dans quel but il lui avait menti. Aussi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un léger espoir.

C'était avec ces questions-là qu'arriva la journée du nouvel an. Elle restait seule en retrait, afin de laisser Ginny avec Blaise comme une sortie en amoureux. Elle observait les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient surexcités à l'idée d'aller enfin dans le village, bien qu'il y restât des séquelles visible de la guerre, comme les magasins et étals pour certains fermés, malgré l'utilité commerciale de la saint Sylvestre.

Une fois arrivés au village, les élèves partirent par petit groupe, et l'ancienne Gryffondor fut une des très rares à partir seule de son côté. Elle flânait dans les rues, plus occupée à réfléchir qu'à faire du lèche-vitrine.

La neige crissait agréablement sous ses pas. C'était sans doute la seule chose qu'elle aimait vraiment en hiver, avec le fait de lire un livre au coin du feu le soir sous une couverture. Sensible aux coups de froid, elle resserra son écharpe vert et argent autours d'elle, maintenant sa cape chauffante avec son autre main. Ses cheveux qui claquaient au vent donnaient d'elle l'image d'une fille perdue incapable de dire où elle allait. Ce qui était peut-être bien le cas.

« Non, lâchez-moi ! »

Hermione releva la tête en entendant la voix plaintive d'une jeune fille dans une rue adjacente. Elle rejoignit l'allée à pas de course, rue relativement grande, et vit deux hommes ayant attrapé une Poufsouffle par les bras, l'empêchant de bouger. Tentant de donner des coups de pieds, elle pleurait de peur, alors que les deux barbares riaient de bon cœur.

Spectacle insupportable pour l'ancienne Gryffondor qui décida d'intervenir dans l'instant ; sortant de la ruelle d'où elle venait, elle se planta devant les deux hommes.

« Lâchez-là espèce de brutes ! »

La fixant comme si elle était folle, les deux hommes se regardèrent.

« Elle vient de nous traiter de brute là ?

-Non Rich', elle parlait juste de toi. Oh mais attend, regarde-moi ça ! Et si c'était elle ? »

Il montra le poignet d'Hermione. Au-dessus du dos de sa main, qu'elle serrait pour s'empêcher de sortir sa baguette et de s'attirer de gros ennuis, juste au niveau de l'os se trouvait une croix blanchâtre asymétrique, de deux centimètre de long. Marque qu'elle avait reçue le jour où elle avait acceptée de se faire recenser comme née-moldue, véritable humiliation qu'elle préférait le plus souvent oublier. Aucune magie ne pouvait l'effacer, c'était un sortilège de magie noire.

Elle comprit alors qui étaient ces grossiers personnages ; ce n'étaient pas que des sorciers plein de mauvaises intentions et d'idées perverses. Ils étaient aussi des partisans déclarés de Voldemort, sans pour autant être devenus des mangemorts. Des larbins.

Et ils avaient reconnu en la cicatrice de la nouvelle Serpentard son sang impur.

Cependant, elle ne comprit pas la dernière question de l'homme, se demandant ce qu'il voulait bien dire par là. Celle qu'ils tenaient étaient une née-moldue elle aussi, Hermione pouvait voir sa marque blanchâtre. Pourquoi semblaient-ils la reconnaitre ?

« Lâche la Sang-mêlé Rich', on a encore mieux... »

Sans avoir le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste vers sa baguette, et à peine la jeune Poufsouffle libérée, les deux hommes la saisirent dans une rapidité insoupçonnée. Les bras maintenus croisés dans le dos, Hermione dans une position inconfortable. Et dans de sales draps. Pourtant, elle cria à la fille de partir, ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste.

« Dit Bill, on l'emmène ? Où d'abord on s'amuse un peu ?

-Vous allez surtout la lâcher et partir bien gentiment. »

Tournant soudainement la tête vers l'origine de la voix grave, l'ancienne rouge et or fut rarement aussi heureuse de voir Malefoy. Baguette dans la main, sans pour autant menacer les deux lourdauds –il avait toujours les bras le long du corps-, sa voix était tranchante comme la glace. Cependant, le dénommé Bill ne se priva pas de rire. Il fut suivit, de façon forcée comme s'il attendait de voir ce que faisait le meneur pour le faire à son tour, du second.

« Et pourquoi on t'écouterait petit morveux ?

-Parce que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend que vous semez la pagaille en son nom, alors que l'école entière est dans les parages, il risque de faire tomber vos têtes, ce qu ...

-Gamin, tu ne sais rien du mage noir ! C'est notre mission, aujourd'hui ! Laisse ces affaires aux grands et ferme-la ! »

Les yeux métalliques du jeune homme, qui était jusqu'alors d'un calme froid qui prouvait sa maîtrise de lui, jetèrent soudain des éclairs. C'était qui très mauvais signe pour les deux hommes, qui ne se doutaient de rien. Car un Malefoy en colère est toujours dangereux.

Après un sourire sarcastique, le blond éclata d'un rire glacial. Cela laissa les deux partisans indécis, se demandant qui était ce mioche aux cheveux platine qui se montrait aussi présomptueux.

« Vois-tu, dit-il tout en relevant la manche gauche de son manteau avec une lenteur exagérée, rien que pour m'avoir parlé ainsi je pourrai te tuer sur le champ... Personne ne parle à un Malefoy de cette façon. Surtout pas des débiles pathétiques dans vote genre. »

En entendant le nom que leur donna le jeune garçon, les deux barbares devinrent aussi blancs que la neige alentour. Et ils semblèrent défaillir en voyant la marque des ténèbres noire qui se démarquait particulièrement sur la fine peau pâle de Drago.

Alors que celui qui semblait le plus important des deux hommes bafouillait des choses incompréhensibles, le Serpentard entendit le bruit caractéristique de pas se rapprochant, et il rabattit vivement sa manche sur son avant-bras. Juste à temps. Une foule d'élèves envahit la rue, formant un cercle autour des quatre personnes.

Toujours aussi incertains, et l'impression d'être piégés affolant les deux hommes, celui à la tête de ce duo se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci avait été libérée lorsqu'il avait vu le bras de Malefoy. Il arborait un air désespéré, avant de tendre sa baguette. Elle sembla tout voir au ralenti. Il gardait le bras presque le long du corps, afin de ne pas rater sa cible, et le sortilège fusa. Tout autour d'elle semblait si lent qu'elle eut le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait.

Ou alors, c'était simplement cette impression d'arrêt dans le temps lorsqu'on voit arriver sur soit quelque chose que l'on ne saura éviter, pétrifiée sur place.

« Endoloris ! »

Elle eut encore le temps de penser aussi que c'était idiot et inutile d'utiliser ce sort. Encore, aurait-ce été un sortilège de mort. Mais là, c'était vraiment la tentative de celui qui se savait condamné, et qui tentait de s'en venger. Seulement, stupide ou non, son sortilège allait frapper de plein fouet la jeune fille visée.

« Granger ! »

Une poigne puissante, qu'elle commençait désormais à connaitre, l'attira à l'écart. Elle évita ainsi le sort de quelques millimètres, qui finit au niveau d'un toit après avoir survolé masse d'élèves. Quelques tuiles se brisèrent, mais la jeune fille n'y prêta même pas attention.

Des septièmes années assez hardis mirent les deux partisans hors d'état de nuire, accompagnés du professeur McGonagall qui assurait leurs arrières au cas où un autre sortilège serait lancé. Hermione, elle, levait la tête vers celle de Drago. Les yeux écarquillés par la peur de ce qu'elle avait failli subir, elle regardait le visage de celui-ci à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, celui-là même qu'elle n'avait vu que deux brèves fois depuis le bal. Qu'elle cherchait sans cesse depuis Noël sans jamais réussir à lui parler, celui qu'elle soupçonnait de cacher quelque chose, de prévoir un mauvais coup. Celui dont elle ne savait plus quoi penser, surtout maintenant qu'il l'avait sauvée. Celui qui la regardait maintenant d'un air blasé.

« Bon sang Granger, quand cesseras-tu de te mettre dans des situations pas possible ? »

Cependant, malgré le soupir lassé qu'il poussa, elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange se refléter dans sa voix. Il était anxieux. Cette certitude bloqua dans sa gorge la remarque acerbe qu'elle allait lui dire. Il était anxieux. Il était... anxieux.

Des élèves se précipitèrent vers les deux Serpentard, et ils eurent du mal à s'en débarrasser. Hermione ne lâchait pas Drago d'une semelle. Hors de question de ne pas pouvoir lui parler une fois de plus. En plus, il lui devait encore plus d'explications maintenant.

Mais alors une Poufsouffle, dont elle n'arriva même pas à mettre de nom dessus, une pourtant qui était souvent près d'elle quand elle mangeait encore à la table des jaune et noir, passa devant elle. Le temps qu'elle s'en débarrasse, elle perdit le garçon des yeux.

Pestant contre tout ce monde, elle cria de la laisser tranquille, et son énervement sembla dissuader les élèves de continuer à lui parler. Elle prit une ruelle au hasard, ne sachant absolument pas ou le blond avait pu passer.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un coin assez sombre en le cherchant, elle l'aperçut. Mais elle ne se jeta pas sur lui pour l'empêcher de se défiler encore comme elle l'avait prévu au départ. Non elle ne le fit pas, car face au prince des serpents se trouvaient Alecto Carrow, professeur d'études des moldus à Poudlard. Matière qui d'ailleurs était bien différente de celle enseignée jusque-là ; à présent, l'option apprenait aux sorciers à haït les moldus, et à les traiter comme des animaux.

L'ancienne Gryffondor la soupçonnait déjà d'adhérer à la cause du mage noir. Pourtant, quand elle vit la marque des ténèbres sur son bras dénudé elle fut étonnée. Et, sans s'y attendre, elle ressentit de la frayeur. Car non seulement elle était bien pire qu'une simple adepte, mais cela voulait aussi dire pour Hermione qu'elle pouvait très bien avoir quelqu'un de tel dans son entourage sans qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte. Elle s'en voulut de sa naïveté, restant plaqué contre le mur, là où les deux mangemorts qui se tenaient face à face ne pouvaient pas la voir. Elle se demandait bien ce que faisait Carrow avec sa marque ainsi exposée, et à fortiori face à Malefoy.

Soudain, un détail lui sauta aux yeux : quand il avait montré sa marque aux deux brutes quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était dénudée. Il n'avait rien pour la cacher à part sa cape. Aucun nouveau bandage. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, il l'avait toujours cachée. Pourquoi la mettait-il maintenant en avant ? Elle était normale, si l'on ne faisait pas attention aux cicatrices blanchâtres tout autours, ce n'était donc pas pour l'avoir à nouveau attaqué comme il avait déjà pu le faire. Et puis, il avait semblé si sûr de lui, comme si il était certain que tous savaient que le Malefoy fils était important pour leur Seigneur des Ténèbres. N'était-il pas sensé l'avoir assez ignoré et tenté de se débarrasser de ce rôle pour que ce ne soit plus le cas ? Etait-ce une feinte ? Ou alors, tout simplement, comme le soufflait son intuition en voyant le professeur face à Drago sans aucune animosité, n'était-il pas juste un bon acteur envers l'ancienne Gryffondor ? Seul le ton glacé du professeur trahissait une légère rancœur –mais qui n'avait jamais ressenti cette hostilité envers le prince des serpents ?- contre le garçon.

« ... pour te prévenir, c'est tout.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, sans que tu ne me le dises Carrow.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton-là Malefoy. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans Ses bonnes grâces que tu peux tout te permettre.

-Oh mais tu sais, répondit-il après un rire froid, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le faire. Tu resterais toujours inférieur.

-C'est ça, persifla-t-elle en rougissant de colère, en attendant, il faut que tu cesses un peu tes idioties, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatiente de tout ça. Il se débarrasse un peu partout des Sang-de-Bourbes, Poudlard ne fera pas exception, et tu mets des bâtons dans les roues de ceux accomplissant la mission que tu ne cesses de reporter. Il va bientôt te remettre les pieds sur Terre. A ta place, je serais prudent.

-Je sais ce que je fais, souffla alors le garçon, le regard glacial. Et je sais ce que je fais. Il faut détruire les Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, il faut d'abord en détruire le cœur. Et nous savons tous les deux qui le constituent. Mais il faut le détruire, pas le faire disparaitre soudainement. Il faut ôter tout espoir à ces nés-moldus.

-Arrête de tenter de me faire croire n'importe quoi avec tes belles paroles. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, le garçon partit sans un mot pour la jeune femme, quittant la ruelle. Hermione retint son souffle. Il venait vers sa ruelle. Il allait la surprendre. Et avec la mangemort juste à côté, elle aurait de gros problèmes, vu que le blond avait bel et bien menti à l'ancienne Gryffondor. Oui, il était toujours aux bottes de Voldemort. Qu'avait-elle donc espéré ? Elle se traita d'idiote, alors que les bruits de pas du Serpentards sur la neige se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle avait vraiment été stupide.

Mais alors qu'elle serrait le poing, prête à entendre un mot, une phrase de son homologue pour interpeller le professeur, elle sentit une main serrer sa manche. Elle aurait pu en soupirer d'exaspération si elle n'avait pas été dans une telle situation.

Sans un mot, sa démarche ne changeant pas, le regard froid, il entra dans une autre rue, un peu plus bondée. Puis, après un regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers un coin tranquille. Lâchant enfin la jeune fille, il se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait par là, et resta de dos à l'ancienne Gryffondor. Mais elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de lui dire avec reproche :

« Tu es vraiment qu'un lâche finalement ! »

Pivotant vivement, il attrapa les poignets de la préfète et les emprisonna d'une poigne de fer en les collant contre le mur derrière la jeune fille, la regardant avec colère.

« Arrête un peu de fouiner dans mes affaire Granger ! Tu ne comprends rien !

-Oh si Malefoy ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant équivalant à sa déception, qu'elle trouvait étrangement grande. Je comprends parfaitement que tu t'es joué de moi pour je ne sais quel autre plan ignoble pour me gâcher la vie ! Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir avec les deux brutes tu sais ! Ah mais non suis-je bête, tu devais jouer au héros pour avoir l'air malin devant tous tes admirateurs ! Pourquoi n'exhibes-tu pas ta marque totalement au grand jour, tant qu'à faire ? Tous seraient bien contents de savoir qu'il suffit que tu remontes ta manche pour qu'on voit tous l'immense don que t'a fait Voldemort !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais du jour au lendemain envoyer le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faire voir ? Je suis prêt à prendre des risques, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Ma marque doit parfois être utile, si déjà je l'ai toujours ! Et j'avoue que je me demande maintenant pourquoi les avoir virés, après tout tu n'en valais pas la peine!

-Mais bien sûr ! Et quel sang impur tu vas tuer cette fois pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces ? Moi n'est-ce pas ?! Vas-y, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, occupe-toi donc de m'éliminer ! »

A ces mots, le garçon sembla se calmer, et la tension retomba légèrement, bien que toujours perceptible.

« C'est ça le problème ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ce Serdaigle ?

-Gryffondor.

-Quoi ?

-C'était un Gryffondor. Et, reprit-elle avec amertume, tu t'attendais à ce que je te fasse confiance après ce qui est arrivé ? J'avais déjà des doutes, mais voilà que je te retrouve en tête à tête avec une mangemort !

-Ma parole Granger t'es vraiment aveugle ! Je t'ai pourtant bien montré que j'essaie vraiment de me débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-En m'évitant tout une semaine ? Très convaincant en effet. »

Serrant les poings, il expira un bon coup pour se calmer, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux noisette de la jeune fille. Expérience déstabilisante. La colère se distinguait dans son regard, mais elle était teintée d'une déception qui troubla Drago. Il comprit qu'elle avait un jour essayé de lui faire confiance, et il venait de la convaincre qu'elle ne devait pas. Il avait totalement échoué. Soupirant une fois de plus, il se dit que la vérité ne pourrait pas faire plus de mal.

« Ecoute, cette semaine, j'ai passé mon temps avec des mangemorts, ce qui n'est pas très réjouissants. Attends, enchaîna-t-il en voyant Hermione qui voulait commencer à parler, je n'ai pas fini de parler. Je n'ai même pas pu être avec Astoria, alors qu'il faut au plus vite que je me débarrasse de ce fichu lien. Mais c'est à cause de toi que je perds mon temps Granger, donc tu pourrais m'être un tant soit peu reconnaissante. Parce que ton copain rouquin...

-Ex copain.

-...a eu la bonne idée de crier sur tous les toits que tu comptais renverser le Seigneur des Ténèbres à toi toute seule. Rumeurs ou pas –bien que personnellement je pense, je suis même certain que c'est la vérité, du moins que tu veuilles Le combattre- Il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié quand Carrow lui a rapporté cela. Et il s'est mis en tête de...

-Me tuer. »

Elle était restée silencieuse pour écouter des explications qu'elle s'attendait être évidemment illogique, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de deviner ce que Malefoy lui expliquait là. Et le silence qui suivit ces deux mots confirma l'intuition de la fille aux cheveux châtains. Oui, ça devenait même logique dit comme ça. Sauf qu'il y avait une faille dans toute cette explication.

« Et alors Malefoy ? Quel rapport avec toutes ces absences, je vois mal comment une pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe peut faire perdre le précieux temps de Drago Malefoy.

-C'est car je fais en sorte de le dissuader de le faire Granger, et ça, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne peux imaginer, presque pire que de remplir des milliers de manuscrits pour un devoir de McGonagall... »

Sans saisir la tentative d'alléger ce qu'il venait de dire, la miss observa le serpent. Parce que s'il était sincère, il remontait dans son estime. Mais ça, c'était du déjà-vu. Pourtant, il avait ses yeux plantés dans les siens, et il semblait sincère. Détachant son regard de celui métallique du garçon, elle fixa la neige qu'elle voyait derrière Drago.

Il était vrai qu'il ne passait plus beaucoup -voir presque pas- de temps avec Greengrass depuis quelques jours. Pourtant, elle avait semblé jusque-là être devenue son objectif numéro un. Et il était vrai aussi qu'elle avait entendue dire que Ronald Weasley racontait des tas de trucs plus ou moins vrai sur elle, Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Convaincue, du moins pour le moment, une question subsistait. Elle la posa d'une voix qui avait perdue toute haine, en le regardant à nouveau dans ses yeux d'acier :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi ?

-Parce que, Granger, tu me sors d'un truc afreusement douloureux, maintenant je l'ai fait aussi à mon tour. »

Il rit alors, à la surprise d'Hermione, avant de continuer :

« Plus sérieusement, c'est parce que tu dois désormais une crasse à Weasley et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne raterai pas une occasion de lui rappeler quelle est sa place. Et puis ne plus avoir personne pour me distraire en me tenant tête serait affreusement ennuyeux. »

Haussant les sourcils, Hermione observa Drago s'éloigner avec incertitude. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher maintenant ; avant, elle ne pouvait éviter de douter, et là, elle le croyait totalement, ne réussissant plus à le remettre en question. Troublée, elle passa la fin de la journée à vagabonder, rentrant rarement dans les boutiques ouvertes. Elle était plutôt plongée dans ses pensées, se demandant involontairement laquelle des trois excuses qu'avaient donné Malefoy était la vraie, ou du moins la plus sincère.

Ce dernier quand à lui n'était pas plus passionné par les étals qu'elle. Il était plus occupé à penser qu'à souhaiter acheter quelque chose dans une ville où moins du tiers des boutiques était ouvert. Seul, la capuche rabattue pour ne pas attirer l'attention des élèves qui lui sauteraient sans doute dessus en le voyant seul, il déambulait dans les rues. Il avait aussi une question qui tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Pourquoi préférait-il user de son précieux temps pour s'occuper de son ancienne ennemie plutôt que pour celle qu'il devait à tout prix séduire ? Seulement, comme toujours depuis une semaine, il ne savait mettre de nom sur la réponse. Celle-ci lui échappait inlassablement.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Happy new year !

Un nouveau chapitre ! Alors je vais essayer de prendre un rythme ; je ne posterai que le week-end, et je me donne entre une et trois semaines pour le faire ! Donc le prochaine chapitre pourrait arriver le week-end prochain ou celui d'après, ou encore après, mais je vais tout faire pour m'y tenir et ne pas aller plus loin ! (:

En tout cas, une fois de plus, merci beaucoup pour vos lectures et vos reviews, ça fait tellement chaud au cœur ! Pour ceux inscrits sur le site, je réponds toujours ; et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je mettrai les réponses aux invités à la fin de mes chapitres ! Donc rendez-vous en bas pour ceux qui reviews et qui n'avaient pas encore de réponse ! Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Happy New Year !**

Lorsque les élèves durent rejoindre le point de rendez-vous pour rentrer à Poudlard, nombreux étaient déçus que la journée soit passée si vite. Cela faisait si longtemps que l'ambiance générale n'avait pas été aussi bonne, et ce malgré l'incident du matin. Mais beaucoup pensaient avec impatience à la suite des évènements, à la fête qui serait faite dans leur maison. Marchant joyeusement, les adolescents étaient séparés en petits groupes à l'intérieur même de ce peloton, et Hermione s'inquiéta de ne pas voir la chevelure blonde de Malefoy. Que trafiquait-il encore ?

Avançant pour s'approcher de là où se trouvaient de nombreux Serpentards, elle remarqua quelque chose qui l'avait déjà étonnée. Bien qu'ils soient infects avec les autres maisons, et que la fidélité n'était pas le point fort de ces serpents, elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient soudés. Une bonne entente était clairement perceptible entre tous les vert et argent, sans doute toute aussi bonne que celle entre Gryffondor si ce n'était plus. A chaque fois qu'elle le constatait, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être déconcertée.

Cependant, même en trouvant des yeux Pansy Parkinson et Astoria Greengrass, elle ne trouva pas le moindre signe de la présence du prince des serpents. Il n'était pas non plus avec Blaise, qui marchait avec Ginny un peu plus loin dans la masse.

Un regard en arrière finit par l'informer où se trouvait le garçon. Ralentissant, elle laisse la silhouette encapuchonnée se rapprocher d'elle. De fines mèches blondes trahissaient son identité, mais il était ainsi discret, évitant sans doute les élèves qui viendraient lui parler du fameux incident de la journée. Elle-même ne l'avait pas remarqué avant de passer devant lui et de se retourner.

« Dis, tu sais ce qui va se passer ce soir ? »

Hermione aurait été prête à parier que sous sa cape Drago levait les yeux au ciel en entendant l'ancienne Gryffondor parler. Habitude que possédait cette dernière.

« On est dans nos maisons respectives c'est ça ? Blaise m'en a parlé... Une des rares fois où il n'était pas avec la sœur de Weasmoche. »

La nouvelle Serpentard s'arrêta presque de surprise en entendant l'amertume de son homologue. Etait-ce seulement car Ginny était la sœur de Ron ? Non, la fille aux cheveux châtains savait bien que ce n'était pas ça, du moins, pas seulement. Elle aurait même pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt, après tout. Blaise était sans doute le seul véritable ami du serpent, et depuis une semaine il n'était plus autant en compagnie de Greengrass qu'avant. Il se sentait seul, tout simplement. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Ma meilleure amie aussi me manque tu sais, comme Zabini peut te manquer, mais on peut rien y faire, ces deux-là s'entendent merveilleusement bien.

-Mais, dit-il en la regardant avec un air agacé teinté de surprise, qu'est-ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, il peut autant fricoter Weasley girl qu'il veut. »

Pas vraiment convaincue, Hermione préféra tout de même ne pas insister. Elle en oubliait presque qu'il ne réagissait pas comme ses autres amis.

La sorcière se figea.

Ses _autres amies_ ?

Elle reprit la marche pour ne pas perdre le Serpentard. Son esprit venait de sous-entendre que Drago faisait partie de ses _amis_ ? Cette constatation la secoua, et elle se dépêcha de revenir à la raison pour laquelle elle voulait lui parler pour sortir cette pensée de sa tête.

« Bref, je devais juste te dire comme tu n'étais pas là quand McGonagall me l'a dit, qu'on sera responsable de notre maison pour ce soir.

-Notre maison ? Granger, depuis quand tu es vraiment une Serpentard ? »

Incapable de répondre à la question qui la troubla encore un peu plus, elle préféra hausser des épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait au juste ?

Ils marchèrent en silence au milieu du brouhaha incessant des discussions de tous les élèves, perdus tous deux dans leurs pensées. Les deux Serpentard ne comprirent que la situation était incongrue qu'une fois qu'ils croisèrent les regards marron de Blaise et de Ginny qui les dévisageaient. Il avait tous deux baissé la tête à cause du vent froid, et l'avait relevé en se sentant observés. Il fallait avouer que c'était étrange pour les quatre de voir leur meilleur ami respectif marcher côte à côte. Mais un sourire étira les lèvres de la brune.

« Malefoy, rassure-moi, ils ne sont pas en train de nous dévisager...

-Alors qu'eux-mêmes ne se rendent même pas compte...

-De leur propre situation...

-A s'aimer sans se le dire...

-Et faire comme si de rien n'était ? »

Eclatant de rire, Hermione lâcha son regard des yeux de sa meilleure amie, qui semblait lui demander ce qu'elle fichait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago, qui lui-même affichait un sourire en coin lumineux. Elle commençait à finalement trouver le blond plus tellement inhumain que fut un temps. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il le fût, car elle comprenait bien que sans cela elle serait déjà morte -ou presque-. Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'elle se disait à elle-même pour s'autoriser à rire avec son ancien ennemi, sans quoi elle se sentirait affreusement perdue.

Malefoy, quant à lui, s'en serait donné des claques. Il riait une nouvelle fois avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, qui plus est cette miss je-sais-tout. Heureusement, il se rassurait en se disant encore qu'elle lui avait offert la solution de tous ses problèmes. Car oui, il ressentait de moins en moins la douleur de sa marque quand le Seigneur des ténèbres l'appelait. Certes, il devait toujours aller quelques fois rejoindre tous les autres mangemorts lorsque Voldemort les appelait en prétendant que ses absences étaient dues à une suspicion de certains élèves qui trouveraient ainsi une raison de créer un groupe, tel que l'armée de Dumbledore deux années plus tôt. Mais il arrivait de plus en plus, entre partie aussi grâce aux cours de légilimencie que lui avait donnés Bellatrix -bien qu'elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce qu'il l'utilisât de cette façon- à bloquer de plus en plus son esprit à celui du mage noir. Ce qui était un exercice très compliqué, aussi il ne forçait pas trop, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les deux seules choses qu'il cachait sans aucune faille à Voldemort, c'étaient son rapprochement avec Granger ainsi que son plan pour se débarrasser de sa magie noire. Là, même si le Seigneur des ténèbres essayait tout et n'importe quoi pour savoir ce que protégeait son mur mental, il n'y arriverait pas.

Et puis, Drago pourrait s'avouer qu'il appréciait étrangement ces moments joyeux avec son ancienne ennemie. Mais il préférait omettre fermement ces pensées-là.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'ils arrivèrent au château. Les élèves les plus âgés se précipitèrent vers leur maison pour préparer la soirée, malgré le diner prêt dans la Grande Salle. Ils conservaient leur ventre vide -s'il n'était pas plein de sucrerie de chez Honeydukes- pour ingurgiter le plus possible à la soirée en elle-même. Mais tous les premières et deuxièmes, ainsi que quelques troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes années préférèrent aller manger un peu.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à se séparer de Drago en allant dans les appartements des préfets, Hermione comprit en le voyant monter les premières marches du Grand Escalier qu'il s'y rendait aussi. Toujours en silence, ils marchèrent ensemble, tous deux plongés dans des pensées pas si différentes.

Montrant son insigne au tableau, elle entra en première dans la salle commune, suivie de près par Drago. Il se rendit immédiatement dans la salle de bain, tandis qu'elle allait dans sa chambre. Sur le point de fermer sa porte, elle entendit le Serpentard pester et elle ressortit pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. En la voyant, Malefoy arrêta de fouiller frénétiquement l'armoire de la salle de bains, s'expliquant avec un haussement d'épaule :

« Je n'ai plus de quoi cacher ma marque, j'étais sûr d'avoir laissé un bandage quelque part ici, mais je ne le trouve pas... »

Le laissant jurer tout seul alors qu'il reprenait la recherche, elle fit un aller-retour dans sa chambre vermeil.

« C'est bon Malefoy, il est là ton bandage. »

La regardant sans comprendre, il lui demanda silencieusement des explications en un regard. Hermione se dandina, ne sachant pas si elle devait dire la vérité. Finalement, elle se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre.

« Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques jours, donc je savais où il était. »

Loin d'être naïf, il comprit qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais il s'en fichait. Qu'avait-il à faire des affaires de cette Sang-de-Bougbe ? Voilà, c'était ça qu'il fallait qu'il pense. Il se contenta de le mettre dans sa poche. Le visage soudain grave, il regarda sans vraiment voir l'armoire entre ouverte, pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par se tourner vers l'ancienne Gryffondor et lui annonça tout à fait sérieusement :

« Hé Granger, ce soir, si je me débrouille mal, ce sera ta dernière soirée. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux un instant, effrayée par le ton grave de son homologue. Etrangement, et peut-être aussi en partie par peur, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir rire devant tant de sérieux de la part de Drago. Elle ne retint pas un sourire, avant de dire dans un soupir :

« T'inquiètes pas Malefoy, je commence à avoir l'habitude des situations dangereuses.

-Je sais, justement. Je vais te sauver la vie il y a une contrepartie. Je vais m'opposer à Voldemort grâce à ton idée, et le simple fait de faire ça me résumera à une fuite jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ça j'en veux pas. Et je sais que si tu veux vraiment -comme le dis Weasmoche- faire quelque chose contre Lui, c'est que tu sais comment faire...

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot Malefoy ! »

En effet, celui-ci avait du mal à se résoudre à demander une fois quoi que ce soit à cette fille. Il avait beau avoir un prétexte cette fois, sa fierté allait encore en prendre un coup.

« Je veux savoir ce que tu vas faire. »

Surprise, elle le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Pour une situation étrange, c'était vraiment déstabilisant ! Malefoy qui demandait à combattre le mage noir ? Seulement, même si elle le souhaitait, elle ne pourrait rien lui dire.

« Sans Harry, je vois mal comment faire, même si je sais comment le rendre mortel, le faire serait extrêmement compliqué sans lui. Et je ne parle même pas de le combattre par la suite...Sans parler du fait que si notre cher Voldemort a encore accès à ton cerveau il vaudrait mieux que je me taise.

-Non Granger, dit-il en secouant négativement la tête, il n'a plus la maitrise sur ce qu'il peut savoir de mes pensées. J'arrive à utiliser l'occlumancie contre lui, maintenant. Donc je veux savoir, car je ne risque plus de lui dire sans le vouloir ! Et puis, Potter n'est pas non plus un sorcier extraordinaire, pas plus que moi. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux d'ébahissement, ne relevant même pas le ton sarcastique de sa dernière phrase. Il arrivait donc à résister au mage noir ? Cela voulait dire qu'il commençait à faire refluer la magie noire qui se trouvait en lui, ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle. Cependant, mieux valait rester prudent.

« Je préfère encore attendre Malefoy. Même si tu dis la vérité, on ne sait jamais avec lui. Et rien ne me prouve que tu ne joues pas la comédie. Tu sais bien le faire comme tu l'as montré bien trop de fois. »

Bien qu'offusqué de voir l'ancienne Gryffondor refuser, il ne s'énerva pas, sachant pertinemment que dans cette situation ça ne servirait à rien. Il sortit alors de la pièce et entra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Hermione fit de même une fois le prince des serpents parti.

Elle ne s'habilla pas de façon particulière, se contentant de mettre une robe blanche et aux reflets argentées, deux couleurs qu'elle trouvait très belles ensemble, et ressortit pour aller se maquiller. Elle vit alors Drago sur le point de quitter la salle commune. Il se retourna et la regarda de la tête au pied, avant de se détourner vivement et s'engouffrer dans le petit tunnel de quelques mètres permettant de sortir. Soudain, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire ce à quoi elle pensait depuis ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la salle de bains.

« Malefoy ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire que tu arrives à commencer à lui tenir tête n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle reprit sans regarder vers là où il se trouvait :

« Tu commences à tomber amoureux.

-Evidemment Granger, dit-il d'une voix étranglée due sans doute à l'endroit où il se trouvait, je te l'avais dit. »

Il sortit, sans demander son reste. Alors qu'elle allait se maquiller, simple touche de mascara et de crayon noir sous les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une boule dans la gorge, un étrange sentiment s'emparant d'elle. Mais elle le chassait encore et encore, refusant ce qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter : elle tenait à ce serpent.

...

Une fois dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Hermione vit que tous les lits des anciens Gryffondors et les paravents qui les séparaient en différentes parties formant de sortes de dortoirs avaient été empilés pour laisser de la place. Les deux extrémités de la pièce étaient occupées par des tables en acajou où trônaient de la nourriture et des boissons. Les lumières vertes, quant à elles, avaient été nuancées, certaines plus lumineuses que d'autres, donnant une sorte de boite de nuit façon sorcier.

De nombreux élèves s'activaient, finissant de tout préparer. Cherchant Ginny des yeux, la brune la trouva seule, à son grand soulagement. S'approchant, elle sourit en voyant qu'elle s'était à nouveau fait belle, ses cheveux roux attachés en une queue de cheval qui allait sur le côté. Elle avait une robe noire assortie avec son pendentif et ses boucles d'oreilles, ainsi qu'un maquillage harmonieux. Comme toujours, elle était magnifique.

« J'espère que tu rigoles là, Hermione. »

La regardant d'un air dur une fois rejointe par Hermione, elle la fixait de haut en bas.

« Tu ne t'es même pas préparée correctement !

-Ginny, t'inquiètes pas, ça me suffit largement. Par contre, vu comme tu es sublime, Blaise va forcément craquer. »

Rougissant, la Weasley baissa la tête vers le sol, gênée.

« Vas-y, ajouta sa meilleure amie, fonce. »

Elle lui sourit timidement. La jeune fille brune laissa son amie seule lorsqu'elle vit arriver Zabini, après un clin d'œil pour la rouquine.

Soupirant, Hermione resta dans un coin de la salle, la voyant se peupler peu à peu. De la musique résonnait dans cet endroit, étrangement chaleureux pour une fois. Mais elle n'apercevait toujours pas la chevelure blonde de Malefoy. Elle voulut se donner des claques lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle pensait, et ce qu'elle était inconsciemment en train de faire.

Elle devait arrêter de le chercher. Maintenant, tout de suite. Maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte, elle réalisait que ce n'était pas la première fois. La première fois que, inconsciemment, elle espérait le voir, au détour d'un couloir ou quelque part dans les parages. Pourtant ce n'était pas toujours uniquement parce qu'elle avait à lui parler.

Non, non, non et non. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'apprécier Malefoy. Pas lui. Le supporter, à la limite, mais pas l'apprécier. C'était hors de question.

Pourtant, elle devait avouer que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, il lui avait aussi beaucoup fait plaisir, et elle avait retrouvé le bonheur de rire qu'elle avait pourtant presque perdu depuis la mort d'Harry. Mais non, encore une fois non, non et non. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était hors de question. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention. Et aussi qu'elle lui rende ce fichu collier, qu'elle sentait contre sa peau en ce moment même.

Quand elle le vit enfin entrer dans la salle commune grâce au portrait, elle sourit. Immédiatement après, elle se le reprocha mentalement, et s'approcha de lui calmement. Si elle attendait de le voir, c'était uniquement pour savoir si oui ou non elle allait avoir de gros problèmes avec les mangemorts. C'était tout.

« Alors ? »

La voix tendue d'Hermione faillit faire sursauter le garçon, qui tourna la tête pour apercevoir la jeune fille. Il l'observa avant de répondre, se retenant de sourire. Quand il l'avait vu dans la salle commune des préfets, il croyait qu'elle allait encore se coiffer, mettre des bijoux, se maquiller. Si elle avait bel et bien fait cette dernière chose, c'était à peine perceptible, ses yeux tout juste soulignés et ses cils semblant plus longs. Mais ses cheveux étaient toujours lâchés comme d'habitude sur ses épaules fines, et le seul bijou qu'elle portait était à moitié caché sous sa robe. Mais il savait très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent enroulé autour d'une épée. Et il ne songea même pas à le récupérer, même en le voyant.

Lui attrapant le bras, il l'attira dans un endroit où il n'y avait personne. De toute façon, tous les fêtards se trouvaient entre les deux tables de buffet.

« Tu me dois une fière chandelle Granger, parce qu'ils auraient agis cette nuit pour te faire passer pour disparue. Mais j'ai réussi à convaincre que pour le moment, tu n'étais pas un danger, mais tu es en sursis.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Pour être sûr que tu ne tenteras rien, j'ai ordre de rester dans tes pattes... tout le temps. »

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille voulut protester : elle qui voulait mettre de la distance entre le Serpentard et elle ! Cependant, il interpréta mal sa réaction, croyant que c'était car elle ne voulait pas avoir à le supporter. Certes, c'était aussi une des raisons de l'indignation de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, mais loin d'être la principale. Il lui dit donc, agacé, avant qu'elle ne puisse parler :

« Ça ne m'amuse pas non plus. Tu fais totalement tomber à l'eau mon objectif de séduction, à moins que tu ne traines avec Pansy et Astoria, ce qui...

-Est hors de question car je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe

-Oui, ce serait le souci les concernant elles, mais je dirais plutôt que ce serait pour leur influence négative. Je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes une de ces groupies qui boit assez pour me proposer des choses dérangeantes. »

Drago avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Pourquoi se justifiait-il, et pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait trouvé une idée tout faite, lui avait-il dit cela ? Elle l'énervait énormément. Elle, et le sentiment protecteur qu'elle créait en lui. Même s'il refusait d'admettre cela.

Voyant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter, elle lui demanda :

« Et tu dois faire ça à partir de la rentrée ?

-Non, de ce soir. »

Etrangement troublée par les évènements, elle ne dit rien, approchant la main de ses lèvres pour se mordre le dos de son index. C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait rarement, uniquement quand elle était en grande réflexion. Elle sentit alors le collier qu'elle portait contre son bras et se ressaisit.

« Malefoy, dit-elle en enlevant le collier puis en lui tendant, récupère-le, j'ai passé la semaine à essayer de te le rendre et...

-Garde-le, tu le portes mieux que moi. »

Le regardant avec incertitude, elle garda le bras tendu encore un moment pour être sûre qu'il ne le prendrait pas. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle avait envie de le garder mais… elle ne devait pas. Pourtant… Après tout, à quelques jours près, elle pouvait bien encore le garder un petit peu non ?

Elle remit finalement le pendentif autour de son cou, retrouvant son contact familier. Elle s'était déjà habituée à ce qu'il s'y trouve.

Relevant la tête, elle aperçut Blaise et Ginny, enlacer. Le temps qu'elle tourne la tête vers Drago, constatant qu'il avait remarqué lui aussi les deux élèves, et qu'elle les regarde à nouveau, elle les vit s'embrasser. Sans doute était-ce ce que chacun attendait de son côté sans réussir à oser faire le premier pas. Attendrie, la meilleure amie de la rouquine sourit, heureuse pour Ginny, mais ressentit un pincement au cœur. Déjà que jusqu'à présent elle avait du mal à ne pas la trouver en compagnie du garçon à la peau chocolat, elle craignait que sa meilleure amie ne l'oubliât. Depuis la trahison de Ron, cette peur était devenue incroyablement puissante.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sentit alors le Serpentard à côté d'elle se crisper. Elle comprit ce qu'il ressentait, sans oser en parler. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien la façon dont il l'avait envoyé sur les roses sur le chemin entre Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard.

Pas vraiment d'humeur à danser, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'adossant à la pierre. Malefoy, lui, resta debout, campé sur une jambe, l'autre repliée contre le mur. Elle trouvait qu'il prenait sa mission trop au sérieux. Lui qui n'aimait apparemment pas obéir au mage noir… Alors en plus pour un devoir qui ne lui posait que des inconvénients...

Elle leva la tête vers le blond, il détourna la sienne vivement. Elle se demanda ce qu'il fichait à l'observer. Elle chassa cette question, et lui dit :

« Dis Malefoy, pourquoi tu as accepté un tel marché, dont je ne citerai même pas tous les inconvénients ? J'avoue que là, je ne comprends vraiment pas.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Granger, je... Non mais il n'est pas sérieux là ! »

Suivant son regard, intriguée par son agressivité, elle ne comprit pas ce qui l'avait énervé ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit une chevelure rousse qui se démarquait, et remarqua très vite que quelque chose clochait, ce qui la fit bondir sur ses pieds. Ce n'étaient pas les longs cheveux de sa meilleure amie. Non, c'était ceux de Ron, qui dansait avec Lavande. La façon provocante dont elle dansait fit entrer Hermione dans une colère noir. Elle se leva pour lui sauter dessus, mais Drago lui attrapa le poignet.

« Si tu y vas maintenant, les Serpentards seraient capables de te virer toi. Ce serait même sur, car si Weasmoche est là, sans problème c'est qu'ils l'ont accepté grâce à je ne sais quel marché. Et avec ça que je n'étais pas vraiment présent ces derniers temps, je n'étais absolument pas au courant... »

Il avait marmonné cette dernière phrase. De toute façon, Hermione n'écoutait pas réellement. La colère lui broyait les entrailles.

« Si je n'y vais pas, répondit-elle d'un calme effrayant, je l'égorgerai la prochaine fois que je le verrai. »

Le sourire narquois qu'afficha alors le prince des serpents la contraria.

« Toi, égorger quelqu'un ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione Granger ?

-Tais-toi ! Je dois bien me défendre ! J'ai des émotions et des sentiments et il joue avec !

-Alors fait de même. »

Interloquée, elle détacha son regard de son ex petit ami pour plonger dans les yeux métallique du blond.

« Je ne crois pas que danser avec quelqu'un d'autre lui fera quoi que ce soit maintenant.

-Alors laisse-moi faire. »

Il la laissa là, et se dirigea vers la fille aux cheveux bouclés. Hermione jurait l'avoir vu ouvrir un bouton de plus de sa chemise. Frustrée de ne rien pouvoir faire, l'ancienne Gryffondor resta assez loin pour ne pas que le rouquin la voit, mais assez proche afin d'observer ce que faisait le Serpentard.

Il avait effectivement sa chemise ouverte de façon provocante, s'approchant de manière discrète mais séparant peu à peu Lavande de son petit ami. La sorcière finit par se retrouvaer face à Drago. Le reconnaissant comme celui ayant fait du mal à son Ronron, elle voulut l'esquiver. Mais il lui fit un sourire dévastateur, devant lequel même Hermione aurait eu du mal à ne pas céder, avant de poser sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Elle laissa tomber l'idée de repousser ce beau jeune homme. Après tout, certes, elle avait Ronald, mais là, c'était Drago Malefoy, pas n'importe quel autre garçon. Il avait beau faire des choses pas très nettes, elle n'avait jamais été insensible à son charme. Dansant avec lui, elle se mit à se coller contre son torse, ce qu'il laissa faire avec un autre sourire charmeur.

Déstabilisée par le sentiment d'une poigne de fer se serrant sur son ventre en voyant ça, Hermione continua à les observer. Pourquoi était-elle torturée et tant troublée par ce qu'elle voyait ? Elle ne bougeait pas. C'est alors que le blond détacha son regard de sa partenaire pour se poser sur la fille aux cheveux bruns, lui adressant un signe de tête qui lui montrait Ron. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce qu'il se passait, trop occupé à manger au buffet alors qu'il croyait sa petite amie en train de faire de même. Comprenant le message, elle adressa une fois de plus un regard redevable au Serpentard, comprenant parfaitement son plan. Rejoignant le rouquin en dansant légèrement, prenant un verre au passage, elle se plaça derrière lui, avant de souffler :

« Hé Ron, tu veux encore un peu de jus de citrouille ? »

Le garçon sursauta. Il se tourna vers son ancienne amie qui le regardait avec une froide colère sarcastique. Tentant de faire bonne figure, il dit :

« Oh Hermione, non sa ira. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que ça va, avec tous ce qui se raconte sur toi en ce moment...

-Parfaitement, dit-elle en restant parfaitement calme, ce qui déçut et inquiéta le rouquin. Bien que… A cause de ces étranges ragots, j'ai failli me faire exécuter par notre ami Voldemort. »

Le visage déjà pâle du garçon devint alors livide. Cela prouva à la jeune fille qu'elle avait bien fait de lui jeter en pleine figure la vérité de ce qu'il avait déclenché. Elle enchaina avec un sourire resplendissant :

« Oh mais dit-moi, je suis vraiment navrée, depuis quand Lavande et toi c'est fini ? C'est triste, c'était si joli...

-De... De quoi tu parles ? »

Touché, une fois de plus. Elle le connaissait trop bien, ça en devenait trop facile.

« Ah, elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Elle a trouvé mieux qu'un rouquin hypocrite... »

Elle se décala tout en se retournant, croisant les yeux acier de Drago dont elle avait senti le regard sur elle depuis quelques secondes. Elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, avant de regarder à nouveau Ron qui semblait perdu. Elle lui montra finalement d'un geste nonchalant un Malefoy en train d'embrasser Lavande à pleine bouche. Ron en lâcha presque son verre, le tenant à peine. La jeune fille en profita pour lui frapper la main par le bas, le faisant se renverser du jus de citrouille sur lui-même. Il terminait une soirée trempé pour la seconde fois d'affilée. Regardant la lionne avec haine, il partit. Cependant, elle le devança pour attirer l'attention d'une Lavande qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux, afin qu'elle voie Ron passer. Hermione savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de la regarder lorsqu'il passerait à côté de sa petite amie et du serpent qui l'avait embrassée. Ça ne rata pas. En croisant le regard haineux, triste et abattu de son petit ami, Lavande se détacha soudainement du prince des serpents, suivant le rouquin.

« Non ! Mon Ronron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel en souriant en entendant une fois de plus ce stupide surnom, Hermione regarda vers Drago. Il semblait aussi amusé qu'elle, et rit comme il avait déjà ri avec elle toute la soirée de Noël. Seulement, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains était trop troublée par ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant embrassé Lavande. Elle ne put rire que nerveusement, ce qui ne trompa pas Malefoy.

« Hé Granger, depuis quand tu ne ris plus devant un truc aussi débile ?

-Tu fais ça avec tout le monde ?

-Que lorsqu'ils utilisent des surnoms aussi rabaissant.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de cette manie que tu as de draguer tout ce qui bouge.

-Hé Granger, dit-il en cessant de sourire et en s'approchant d'elle, je l'ai fait pour toi. Tu as bien vu que ça a remis Weasley à sa place. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

-Rien, mentit-elle avec le plus de conviction possible, mais tu es un peu sans-cœur. »

Haussant les épaules, il lui répondit simplement qu'il fallait savoir user de ses dons.

Mettant son égarement de côté, Hermione voulut retourner là où elle s'était assise un peu plus tôt, quand une main se referma sur son poignet. Décidemment, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Oublie Weasmoche, lui dit-il en se méprenant sur l'attitude de son homologue, et profite de la soirée maintenant. »

Pas vraiment d'humeur, elle se dit pourtant qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle ferait mieux d'oublier un peu ses soucis parfois. Après tout, la nuit de Noël avait été belle grâce à ça, elle penserait et réfléchirait plus tard.

Cependant, danser avec le blond la troubla davantage encore. Elle passa la soirée à l'observer, à le chercher des yeux quand elle allait manger quelque chose pour être sûre qu'il ne recommençât pas son manège avec une autre fille. Et se donnait des gifles mentales à chaque fois qu'elle se prenait en flagrant délit de le faire.

Les Serpentard firent un compte à rebours retentissant, une petite boule montée sur patte faisant des aller-retours en comptant les secondes restantes, qui explosa en un minuscule feu d'artifice une fois la nouvelle année officiellement arrivée. Tous dansèrent de plus belle pour fêter cela.

Sur la fin de la soirée, à l'heure du couvre-feu, elle lui dit qu'il était temps d'annoncer la fin de la fête. Mais Drago lui répondit qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser encore une bonne demi-heure, Slughorn, responsable de la maison Serpentard, dormait toujours comme un loir. N'essayant pas de convaincre son homologue à quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'il refuserait, elle continua donc à danser, alors que la musique se fit plus discrète pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Ce ne fut que près d'une heure après cela que les élèves commencèrent à aller se coucher. Malefoy décida de mettre fin à la fête, ce que peu critiquèrent –de toute façon, qui s'opposerait au prince des serpents ?- et ils allèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs.

Voyant qu'il ne le faisait pas, restant dans la salle commune avec les anciens Gryffondors, Hermione lui parla :

« Tu comptes rester camper ici ou quoi ?

-Exactement, Granger. Je te l'ai dit, je dois te surveiller absolument tout le temps jusqu'à ce que tu sois jugée comme n'ayant pas la volonté de nuire au Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant ce qu'elle trouvait être une idée idiote, mais n'ajotua rien. Elle aida les autres Gryffondor à tout remettre en place, lits et paravents depuis peu, avec Ginny, elles avaient pu se faire un petit coin uniquement à elle, comme un minuscule dortoir. Elle alla ensuite se changer dans la salle de bains de la maison, ayant cette fois pensé à emmener avec elle ses affaires de rechange pour ne pas avoir à retourner aux appartements des préfets.

Une fois prête à se coucher, elle rejoignit le lieu où Ginny et elles étaient installées, et remarqua avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de résignation un lit de plus se trouvant à côté du sien. Et Drago se trouvait sur ce lit, torse nu, avec un simple pantalon en toile pour dormir. Il l'observa d'un œil critique.

« Tu dors avec ton uniforme ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, personne ici ne dort en chemise de nuit ou en pyjama, pas avec vous, Serpentard, qui pouvez débarquer n'importe quand. »

Ginny arriva alors derrière l'ancienne Gryffondor, et regarda Malefoy avec des yeux ronds. Mais sa soirée semblait avoir été extrêmement belle, assez pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de commentaire. Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas d'en faire une fois réveillée le lendemain. Mais elle se coucha sans un mot sur l'autre lit, à côté de celui de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière se glissa sous ses propres draps, avec un soupir de soulagement pour ses pieds fatigués. Se tournant vers Malefoy, elle avait une question à lui poser avant de s'endormir. Sinon, elle se la poserait en boucle dans la nuit. Il était étrange pour elle de le voir couché face à elle, si proche, mais elle fit abstraction autant qu'elle put de ce détail. Elle essayait d'ignorer le regard du garçon fixé sur elle, les yeux grands ouverts malgré l'impression qu'il dégageait d'être déjà endormi.

« Malefoy, pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait ça avec moi ?

-De quoi ? »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, et comprit au moment où Hermione trouvait les mots pour s'expliquer.

« Ah tu parles de ce que j'ai fait à Lavande ! Beurk, rien que d'y repenser, j'ai la nausée. Même un animal doit mieux embrasser qu'elle.

-Je t'ai posé une question.

-Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres, tout simplement. Tu en as d'autres des questions bizarres comme ça ?

-Non. »

Se tournant du côté où elle voyait le dos de Ginny, elle soupira. Pourquoi ressentait-elle toutes ces sensations bizarres ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien, et le sommeil fut long à venir. Elle savait que la réponse était évidente, mais c'était comme si son cerveau la refoulait à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à la trouve.

Dire qu'il allait désormais passer ses journées avec elle... Sa promettait.

Drago était justement en train de penser la même chose. Il devinait Hermione enfouie sous ses couvertures, ne voyant dépasser que le brun de ses cheveux soyeux. Et puis, il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre. Hermione lui avait posé une question à laquelle il avait répondu instinctivement, mais qui ne quittait maintenant plus sa tête. C'est vrai, pourquoi donc n'avait-il jamais fait cela avec l'ancienne rouge et or ? Il aurait très bien pu avoir la solution concernant sa marque des ténèbres, qu'elle lui avait donnée de son plein gré, grâce à ses talents de charmeur. Même si elle n'était pas aussi facile à charmer que les autres, cela aurait été faisable. Il l'avait bien constaté le jour où il l'avait embrassée pour l'humilier. Alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi pensait-il que ce n'était pas la pire fille qu'il n'ait embrassée jusqu'à présent, alors que c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et à vrai dire, quand il commençait à trouver une idée qui expliquerait ses agissements, il préférait ne pas écouter celle-ci.

Pendant la nuit, les deux jeunes gens se réveillèrent, avec quelques minutes d'écart. Chacun observa l'ombre du corps de l'autre qui se trouvait en face, dont le visage n'était pas distinct avec les lumières peu éclairantes de la pièce. Hermione s'étant retournée durant son sommeil, et leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent sans vraiment le savoir avant qu'ils ne sombrent à nouveau dans le doux monde des rêves.

* * *

Voilàà ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! (: Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews !

**AlwaysUchiwa**, je t'ai déjà répondu sur Twitter à ta review qui a non seulement été la première mais qui était en plus très détaillée, donc merci encore ! J'espère que tu liras un jour ces lignes -comme je ne sais pas si tu as continué à lire :')-

**Mia Jagger**, merci à toi de ta review, heureuse d'avoir éclairé ton dimanche après-midi ! xD

**sucre amer**, ton commentaire me fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup ! *^* L'évolution de la relation Drago/Hermione est le plus délicat à faire, donc je suis contente que tu la trouves bien, et j'espère que ma fic continue à te plaire !

**mama**, comme tu as pu le lire Hermione ne se laisse pas faire ! 8D Quand à qui tombera amoureux le/la premier/première... Eh bien tu le verras par toi-même ! Mais ils sont tous deux déjà bien perturbés, l'un comme l'autre :3 Et t'en fais pas, les joutes verbales, j'adore ça, donc ça n'arrêtera pas ! (8 Merci en tout cas de ta review ! (:

**nadra**, merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, ça me fait super plaisir que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras à la lire et à y prendre du plaisir ! (:

**nanoute1321**, tes reviews d'hier m'ont permis de carburer pour poster le chapitre aujourd'hui, merci beaucoup ! Le fait que tu aies tout lu d'un coup me touche aussi, parce que je sais que lorsqu'on fait ça, c'est qu'on accroche beaucoup, et ça me fait teeeeellement plaisir, vraiment, un gros merci ! Je suis super contente que tu apprécies mon histoire, j'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer ! (:


	12. Chapitre 11 : Question de point de vue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée du retard dans le postage de ce chapitre, alors que je m'étais donnée dans le dernier chapitre des consigne de temps à respecter, mais j'étais partie en vacances en Italie avec mon lycée, donc voilà, mille excuses ! :') Et j'avoue que cette semaine j'ai été très occupée, je compte participer à un concours de fanfiction, et du coup, je n'avais pas fini de corriger le chapitre... Et puis l'absence totale de review sur le dernier chapitre m'a un peu sapé ma motivation, parce que je m'investis beaucoup, la correction est quelque chose de très long et pas super passionnant, donc j'étais un petit peu tristoune je dois le reconnaître 8')

Enfin bon, ceci étant dit, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ! (:

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue...**

« Granger, ce matin, tu restes au lit, et tu apprends ce que veut vraiment dire _être en vacances_. »

Après un sursaut de surprise, la jeune fille baissa la tête vers un Drago affalé sur le lit juste à côté du sien. Au surlendemain de la fête du nouvel an, Hermione avait prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque pour étoffer sa réserve de livre, éternellement à la recherche d'un sorcier évoquant dans ses écrits des indices sur les horcruxes. La moindre évocation. Comme la réserve lui était interdite, et qu'elle cherchait toujours comment s'y aventurer sans se faire prendre, elle se rabattait sans réelle conviction sur les ouvrages auxquels elle avait accès.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence forcée de Malefoy.

Au soulagement du garçon, elle était restée au lit le premier janvier un bon moment, suite à la soirée. En revanche, dès le réveil de certains Serpentard qui avaient pu voir où dormait leur prince, les ragots avaient proliféré. Le prince des serpents, dormant dans la salle commune avec les anciens Gryffondor. Quelle étrange rumeur. Qu'évidemment tous avaient voulu vérifier.

Conscient qu'il ne pourrait éviter les potins étant donné qu'il risquait de passer un moment sur sa mission, Drago avait laissé à ses camarades le droit de constater que les ouï-dire étaient vrais. Il était resté dans ses draps vert et argent, à côté du lit d'une Granger qui dormait encore. Ses yeux noisettes s'étaient entre-ouverts quelque fois, et elle avait semblé se réveiller, avant de renoncer et de rester dans son lit douillet. Quand elle s'était levée en début d'après-midi, il avait fait de même, sentant tous les regards braqués sur lui des serpents qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune. De ses yeux froids et fièrement droit, il leur avait tenu tête, attendant que chacun se décide à retourner dans ses activités, dans ses discussions, avant de bouger. Il avait passé ensuite la journée à s'ennuyer, sans rien pouvoir faire, tandis que l'ancienne rouge et or lisait non loin, ne lâchant jamais ses fichus bouquins. C'était à peine si elle les avait lâchés pour manger et pour dormir.

Donc ce matin, en la voyant se lever alors que la neuvième heure du matin n'était pas encore passée, et qu'il comptait bien dormir, il était décidé à la faire encore trainer au lit, comme tout adolescent qui se respecte. Mais elle ne semblait pas prête à l'écouter malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, continuant de repousser ses draps afin de se relever.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il refusait de passer une seule nouvelle heure à s'ennuyer alors qu'il était libre. Il se leva, avec une rapidité qu'il avait acquise avec l'habitude de se lever toujours très rapidement pour dormir le plus possible, saisit le bras d'Hermione et le colla au matelas pour la bloquer. Le regardant à la fois surprise et en colère, elle tenta de se libérer mais la poigne du jeune homme était trop forte.

« Ecoute Granger, je suis obligé de rester avec toi, et il est hors de question que tu me gâches mes deux derniers jours de tranquillité en te levant juste pour lire tes bouquins ou réviser tes cours. Ou les deux. Alors soit tu restes dormir, soit je te promets que je te jette un sort pour que tu le fasses. »

Avec un regard noir, elle cessa de se débattre. Cela rassura le jeune homme, pour qui les heures de sommeil étaient précieuses. Elle avait conscience de ce dernier détail, et plus encore du fait qu'il avait sacrifié une partie de ses vacances pour elle. Mais la grasse matinée n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable au gout de l'ancienne Gryffondor, surtout pas avec son importante mission. Elle stagnait dans ses recherches depuis trop longtemps pour se le permettre. Elle lui dit finalement d'un ton dur :

« C'est bon, lâche-moi Malefoy, je vais lire dans mon lit comme ça tu seras content. Retourne donc dormir comme un petit enfant. »

Contrarié par la réponse de la fille, il la lâcha en lui répondant que ce ne sont pas les enfants qui savent profiter ainsi d'un long sommeil empiétant sur le matin plus que sur la nuit, mais les adolescents. Se recouchant, le blond suivit la jeune fille des yeux. Après tout, c'était les ordres : il ne devait pas la quitter des yeux pour être sûr qu'elle ne mijotait rien contre le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Cependant, cette vigilance était inutile, car il comptait de toute façon dire qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Il ne s'était pas battu dans le but qu'elle ait une seconde chance pour ensuite la gâcher en annonçant sa culpabilité. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les faits et gestes de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il associait cela au fait qu'il essayait de s'investir réellement le plus possible dans sa tâche afin de paraitre crédible, même à ses propres yeux. Il ne cessa pas de la regarder, même une fois qu'elle fut recouchée dans son lit.

Il remarqua bien vite qu'elle semblait très contrariée, plongée dans un gros livre vieux et usé. Le Serpentard finissait par connaitre les expressions de visage de la brune, sans même s'en rendre compte. Après tout, il l'avait faite rester dans cette salle commune de force. Mais il n'avait aucun remord. C'était pour le bien de son divin sommeil. Fermant les yeux avant même d'avoir détaché son regard de la jeune fille, il entra lentement dans cet état second, entre rêve et réalité.

Une fois qu'elle ne sentit plus l'attention de Drago sur elle, Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder vers lui et réaliser qu'il dormait. Des mèches rebelles de ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage, qui était détendu comme elle l'avait rarement vu. Un de ses bras était passé sous son oreiller, l'autre caché sous ses draps. Il était couché sur le côté duquel la jeune fille pouvait observer ses traits et sa peau au teint si pâle.

Pourquoi devait-elle se retrouver avec celui qu'elle avait justement prévu d'éviter depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte des dimensions que prenait son rapprochement avec lui ? Pire, le soir de nouvel an, il l'avait encore aidé à se venger, comme l'aurait fait un ami –bien que cela avait fait plaisir à Malefoy-. Sans parler du fait qu'intérieurement, inconsciemment et contre toute sa volonté qui était révoltée contre ce fait, elle admettait désormais qu'il était beau. Ce qu'elle savait depuis longtemps sans se le dire.

Elle se replongea finalement presque violemment dans son livre, après s'être assise pour plus de confort, afin de ne pas penser à tout ça. Mais elle dut se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à lire correctement avec le jeune homme dans les parages. Elle réfléchissait trop, se retrouvant obligée de relire plusieurs fois une phrase avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait encore et toujours de la même.

Une gifle mentale ne l'aida pas vraiment, mais elle se força à continuer ses recherches malgré tout. Il _fallait_ qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, elle vit dans un interstice entre deux paravents Blaise Zabini sortir des dortoirs des garçons. Il se dirigea vers là où dormaient les anciens Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il lui adressa un bref signe de tête, Hermione se dit que la situation était définitivement très étrange. Au final, il lui prenait quelque sorte sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle prenait le sien. Enfin non, elle ne prenait pas le sien. Non. Non, c'était Drago qui restait avec elle pour sa mission. C'était tout. Oui, voilà.

Zabini se pencha au-dessus du lit d'une Ginny endormie et vint l'embrasser avec tendresse. Ce geste la fit sortir du sommeil. Elle bougea doucement dans ses draps, avant d'ouvrir délicatement les yeux et de reconnaitre son nouveau petit ami. Après une légère exclamation –étant encore ensommeillée- entre la surprise et la joie, elle le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

Soupirant de dépit devant tant d'amour alors qu'elle en manquait, la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns regarda vers une autre partie des dortoirs aménagés pour les anciens Gryffondor. Mauvaise idée. Par les espaces laissés entre les différentes petites parties, elle y croisa le regard de Lavande. Cette dernière la regardait avec haine, d'un air si menaçant qu'Hermione en vint à se demander si la fille comptait tenter de lui apporter des problèmes ou non.

La jeune fille ne put soutenir davantage le regard de la petite amie de Ron. Sa _petite amie_, oui, toujours. L'ancienne lionne avait appris de Ginny que le rouquin avait décidé de laisser à Lavande une nouvelle chance. Acte qu'Hermione soupçonnait de n'avoir été fait qu'uniquement dans le but ne pas se retrouver seul.

La jeune fille regarda donc à nouveau vers Drago. Elle sentit avec appréhension son cœur rater un battement en croisant le regard argenté du blond, comme encore rayonnant des étoiles de ses rêves, qui la regardait lui aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, sans bouger, presque même sans respirer, jusqu'à ce que le garçon brisât le silence.

« Tiens Granger, je m'attendais à ce que tu te sois enfuie discrètement. Tu m'impressionnes. »

Agacée par la remarque du jeune homme, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours assise sur son lit, elle répondit :

« Je ne suis pas prisonnière, je n'allais pas m'évader.

-On ne sait jamais. Et puis, ajouta-t-il après un silence, depuis quand tu m'écoutes ? »

Déstabilisée, l'ancienne rouge et or ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne savait pas elle-même. Elle n'avait pas songé, pas même pendant une seconde, de ne pas le faire. Comme si une telle idée aurait été extravagante. Ce qui lui semblait frappant, maintenant qu'il l'avait dit. Se mordant la lèvre, elle répondit vaguement :

« Je suis restée parce que j'avais envie, c'est tout... »

Les sourcils arqués, il faillit insister, mais elle le coupa dans son élan.

« Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. Mais si possible, sans qu'il n'y ait d'oreilles indiscrètes... »

Un regard vers Lavande qui la fixait toujours avec animosité fit comprendre à Drago que la salle commune n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit. Il la suivit donc alors qu'elle quittait la grande pièce, non sans avoir attrapé un t-shirt noir auparavant. Il l'enfila rapidement, dormant toujours torse nu, et Hermione constata que la couleur sombre mettait encore plus en avant la peau clair du jeune homme.

Montant les escaliers à sa suite, il l'observait à la dérobé. Encore habillée de son uniforme, comme toujours lorsqu'elle dormait si près des Serpentard, la jeune fille avait les cheveux encore emmêlés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir du soir du bal, lorsque la tête de l'ancienne Gryffondor était posée alors contre son torse tandis qu'ils dansaient, ses pensées parasitées à ce moment par l'odeur de la jeune fille. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle qu'il dut surveiller ainsi ? Alors que n'importe quelle autre fille aurait fait l'affaire ? Car s'il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir rester avec la seule personne qui résistait à son charme, ne pouvant donc pas l'influencer un tant soit peu pour quoi que ce soit, il pouvait encore moins s'imaginer le faire pour _cette_ fille. Pour l'aider, lui rendre service et lui sauver la vie. Car justement il commençait à se dire qu'il était temps de remettre une barrière entre lui et elle. Il trouvait qu'il commençait à trop prendre goût à sa compagnie, tant lors de leurs joutes verbales que lors de ces moments de sollicitude de plus en plus courant, au grand damne du blond.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aider. Pourtant, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait remboursé sa dette. Et même s'il prétendait être largement payé pour la tête que faisait Weasley à chaque fois qu'ils lui rabattaient le caquet, Drago avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione à présent à deux reprise, et ce, en échange de presque rien. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il devienne gentil... Lui qui s'était forgé une carapace autour du peu de bienveillance qu'il pouvait ressentir, elle la brisait avec tant de facilité que cela le frustrait furieusement. Pourquoi elle ?

Il remarqua à peine qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des préfets, et Hermione présenta son insigne –plus par règlement que par nécessité, car le chevalier du portrait les connaissait désormais-. S'asseyant sur le divan, encore plongé dans ses pensées, il attendit que son homologue parlât.

« Je ne vais pas te dire pourquoi, commença-t-elle enfin, parce que je ne me résous toujours pas à t'en parler, mais je sais que j'ai besoin de trouver quelque chose dans Poudlard. Quelque chose qu'il me faut absolument pour affaiblir Voldemort.

-Accouche Granger. Il te faut quoi ?

-Le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais il est introuvable.

-Tiens c'est marrant ça, rien qu'en entendant le nom j'aurais deviné tout seul. Curieux hein ? »

Hermione ne tarda pas à piquer un fard.

« Je savais que ça ne servait à rien de t'en parler !

-Hé, c'est bon, je plaisante ! Et, continua-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, tu sais au moins où le chercher ?

-Non, aucune idée, soupira-t-elle de dépit, bien que les sourcils encore froncés à cause de la contrariété. J'ai juste réussi à savoir qu'il est quelque part dans le château. »

Malefoy ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de chercher quelque chose dont il ne saisissait pas l'utilité, aussi il haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas se creuser la tête pour un simple diadème.

Après un long silence, Hermione fit mine d'aller dans la salle de bain. La voix grave de son homologue l'arrêta soudainement.

« La salle sur demande. Il n'y a que là-bas où tu peux trouver quelque chose oublié. C'est la salle des objets perdus après tout… S'il est là-bas, la porte apparaitra, et tu seras fixée. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Comment le savait-il ? Elle, elle l'avait lu quelque part. Grâce à son expérience faite lors de sa cinquième année, avec l'armée de Dumbledore. Mais même s'il connaissait l'existence de cette salle, depuis qu'il avait aidé à démasqué la-dite armée, elle ne voyait pas comment il pouvait être au courant.

Devant son regard interrogatif, il haussa une nouvelle fois des épaules.

« Le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lancé l'assaut, c'était grâce à moi qu'ils sont entrés. J'avais pour mission de trouver la solution pour que les mangemorts pénètrent dans l'école. Et si je ne le faisais pas, ma famille risquait d'être en très mauvaise position... Donc j'ai longtemps cherché et j'ai fini par trouver la solution avec la salle sur demande, où j'ai pu trouver une armoire à disparaitre, c'est tout. »

Le regardant avec des yeux ronds, l'ancienne Gryffondor réalisait peu à peu le rôle de son homologue lors de cette bataille. Il avait volontairement aidé à l'exécution de Dumbledore, assassiné par Rogue peu avant que ce dernier ne se fasse supprimer par Voldemort. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Drago ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

« J'étais sensé tuer Dumbledore, mais c'est Rogue qui s'en est finalement chargé. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, même toi... enfin, non, peut-être pas toi, mais beaucoup de monde à ma place l'aurait fait. C'est Voldemort après tout. On ne lui refuse pas un ordre pour le plaisir. »

Elle faillit lui dire qu'elle le comprenait, avant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Qu'elle ne détestait pas pour cela, alors qu'elle aurait dut crier sa haine ne serait-ce que pour sa nonchalance. Oui, il était vrai qu'elle lui en voulait. Ce qu'il avait fait était extrêmement grave, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse à l'idée que ce fût Drago le responsable de tout cela.

Pendant une seconde, elle songea même que la mort de Harry était sa faute. Cependant, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne réussissait pas à l'en blâmer elle se disait que ces choses seraient arrivées, d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si Malefoy n'avait rien fait pour. Mais aussi, elle était incapable de ne pas se dire qu'au final, il y avait été forcé. Après tout, depuis tout petit il avait été éduqué pour suivre et obéir au plus fort. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'énerver sachant que cela devait lui coûter énormément de lui avouer la vérité.

« Et maintenant, ajouta-t-il en voyant son manque de réaction, tu veux bien essayer de me faire confiance, ou il faut que je me mette à genoux ? Parce que ça, je ne ferai pas Granger.

-Peut-être Malefoy, peut-être. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle entra dans la salle de bains. Elle avait fortement besoin d'une douche. Non pas, qu'elle fût sale, qu'elle eût les cheveux gras ou quoi que ce soit. Mais cela lui permettrait de s'éclaircir les idées. Ainsi que de changer de pièce pour quelques minutes, la présence de son ancien ennemi la troublant de plus en plus.

Une fois déshabillée, et, après avoir posé sur le lavabo le collier que lui avait offert le prince des serpents -qu'elle portait continuellement-, elle alluma la douche. L'eau glacée la fit frissonner. D'habitude, elle prenait sa douche très chaude, même un peu trop. Mais là, le froid lui faisait un bien fou. Réfléchissant au ralenti, elle se concentrait sur l'eau dégoulinant le long de son corps. Mais pourtant, un visage refusait de quitter ses pensées celui du Serpentard.

La jeune fille sortit de l'eau en frissonnant, avant de s'envelopper d'une serviette vert et argent, douce au toucher. Elle sécha et coiffa ses cheveux grâce à la magie. Puis elle remit son collier ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements : un pull gris avec un jean des plus ordinaires. Elle glissa sa baguette dans sa poche arrière.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Hermione trouva Drago en train de se tenir le poignet en serrant les dents, le visage crispé. En la voyant le dévisager, il lui fit un sourire grimaçant.

« Voldemort qui aimerait admirer une fois de plus mon beau visage. Ça va vite passer. »

S'asseyant à côté de lui, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite auparavant, elle fixa l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Comme toujours, il était recouvert par le bandage.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent. Drago lui avait dit tellement de choses qui avaient du coûter cher à sa légendaire fierté… Et elle, elle n'avait fait que savourer les services qu'il lui offrait. Tout au plus, cela lui avait permit de commencer à le connaitre avec moins d'inimité.

Elle se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole d'une voix malhabile, alors que le Serpentard semblait moins souffrant.

« Malefoy… Le temps où l'on va être obligé de rester ensemble, ça te dirait d'arrêter la méfiance et… d'être amis ?

-C'est toi qui manque le plus de confiance Granger, répondit-il simplement. Et ne va pas trop loin. On fait une trêve, si tu veux. Mais rien de plus. »

Au lieu de s'en sentir offusquée, Hermione sourit à sa réponse. Elle se disait que s'il savait le trouble qui l'agitait il aurait sans doute plutôt pris ses jambes à son cou.

« Après tout, je suis Drago Malefoy, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'agir. Ce fut comme déclenché par un souvenir heureux, celui des soirées en la compagnie rassurante d'Harry et celle amusante de Ron. Peut-être réagit-elle car Malefoy rassemblait en quelque sorte ces deux qualités.

Elle attrapa un coussin qui traîna par là sur le canapé et l'envoya sur Drago.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'habitude qu'un tel geste ait une valeur amicale, et non agressive. Mais il vit le sourire joyeux d'Hermione. Il afficha finalement son éternel sourire en coin, celui même qui semblait autrefois si insupportable à l'ancienne rouge et or, et qu'elle avait fini, à cet instant, par guetter. Ainsi, concentrée sur son sourire, elle ne vit arriver le coussin qu'au dernier moment. Incapable de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne la touche au visage, l'objet lui arracha un faux cri de douleur, encore plus décrédibilisé par le fait qu'elle ne fût capable de s'empêcher de rire.

Alors qu'elle riait, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air heureux. Malgré cela, il ne tarda pas à se demander une fois de plus ce qui lui arrivait depuis un certain temps. C'était une Sang-de-Bourbe, alors pourquoi préférait-il être là, avec cette fille, qu'avec Astoria ? Astoria qui était une Sang-pur, en plus d'être celle qui l'aiderait indirectement à se débarrasser de sa marque.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'éloignait de Greengrass, seulement à moitié contre sa volonté, il arrivait de plus en plus à mettre des distances avec le mage noir. Or, il le savait au fond de lui, une seule personne pouvait désormais avoir cette conséquence sur lui, mais c'était impossible, et jamais il ne l'accepterait. Il refusait de voir ce qui lui sautait aux yeux. Il en était tout simplement incapable. Aussi, il continuait insouciamment à se disputer gentiment avec l'ancienne Gryffondor tout en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

Ce ne fut plus qu'une fois que toutes les munitions de coussins et d'oreillers, que réussissait à trouver Hermione un peu partout sur le canapé, finirent derrière Drago qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Il avait fait sa réserve personnelle en la laissant agir tout ce temps. La jeune fille se mit à courir un peu partout, évitant les projectiles qu'il lui envoyait les uns après les autres. Un sourire étirait largement ses lèvres.

Plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis la mort d'Harry, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain après lui avoir ri au nez pour le narguer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas fait un seul bruit. Donc le garçon devait toujours être depuis son poste de tir, sur le canapé. Sortant doucement, elle confirma ces pensées. Il se tenait toujours au même endroit. Cependant, il ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Il fixait la cheminée de ses yeux métallique.

Elle se surprit à le contempler, de dos, sentant son cœur battre plus vite qu'il n'aurait du. Etait-ce donc par sa beauté certaine, et qu'elle reconnaissait enfin, qu'il la mettait désormais dans cet étrange état à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ? Parce qu'elle le considérait désormais un peu comme un ami, et qu'elle s'inquiétait encore pour l'avoir vu quelques instants plus tôt résister à un appel du mage noir ?

Pourtant, elle commençait à connaitre ses propres réactions. Dès le début de l'adolescence, en quatrième année, elle avait commencé à se demander, à chaque garçon avec qui elle se liait d'amitié, s'ils pouvaient être intéressés par elle, si elle pouvait se trouver un petit ami. Elle s'était demandé à plusieurs reprise si sa complicité avec Harry ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, si Viktor Krum n'aurait pas fait un bon petit copain... Au final, elle était tombée amoureuse de Ron, en sixième année. Enfin, elle en avait eu l'impression.

Mais elle ressentait un tel besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qu'elle aurait pu enlacer, dont elle aurait ressenti l'amour, qu'elle avait douté à plusieurs reprises si sa relation ne devait pas en fait plutôt s'en tenir à l'amitié fraternelle, telle que celle qu'elle partageait avec Harry. Après tout, elle avait la sensation que les deux garçons portaient la même place dans son cœur... Cependant, elle avait cessé de se poser des questions à la disparition du Survivant. Sûrement à cause du chagrin.

Cependant elle refusait cette idée qui venait s'immiscer dans ses pensées : elle ne pouvait pas être en train de tomber amoureuse de son ancien ennemi ! Pas Drago Malefoy, qui la haïssait plus que n'importe qui pour son sang ! C'était à peine possible qu'elle appréciât un garçon tel que lui, alors en être amoureuse... Pourtant, son cœur s'emballait pour un rien, elle le cherchait sans cesse des yeux, et sa compagnie ne lui était plus désagréable, malgré les piques qu'il lui tendait pour la taquiner. Non, elle devait sortir cette idée de sa tête, tout de suite. Parce que sinon, elle était perdue. Et puis, après tout, ça pouvait très bien être une fois de plus une simple impression. Oui, voilà Hermione, tu te fais juste des idées parce que Ron n'est plus ton petit ami.

Mais un amer souvenir lui revint alors : Drago, l'embrassant.

Ce qu'elle avait haït ce moment ! Et pourtant... Il avait été si envoutant, qu'elle n'avait pu totalement être dégoutée ; une part d'elle restait envoutée. Et un autre détail lui revint, à laquelle elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention –ou bien n'en avait pas eu le courage- : la façon dont il l'avait regardée, pendant une demi-seconde après ce baiser. Il était _incertain_. Cependant, elle n'allait pas trouver la réponse du pourquoi aujourd'hui.

De toute façon, Malefoy la sortit de ses pensées, lui lançant un oreiller qu'elle intercepta au dernier moment.

« Hé Granger, tu dors debout maintenant ? »

Elle se secoua et sauta sur le divan, où il restait deux coussins. Sans attendre, elle les subtilisa pour les utiliser contre le blond qui la taquinait. S'en suivit, non plus un combat de jets de coussins, mais une véritable bataille de polochons.

A la fin, épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, en souriant comme deux enfants. Des plumes étaient éparpillées dans la salle commune, vestige d'un oreiller qui avait malheureusement subit une attaque trop puissante pour survivre. Elle se coucha sur la partie du canapé qui n'était pas utilisée par son homologue, après avoir retiré les plumes de ses cheveux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se laissa planer entre rêve et réalité, sur le point de s'endormir.

Une main qui passa soudain dans ses cheveux la sortit de ses pensées.

Relevant la tête, elle aperçu Drago, une petite plume blanche entre les doigts.

« Tu en avais oublié une, répondit-il simplement au regard interrogatif de la jeune fille. »

Perturbée, cette dernière détourna la tête. Elle s'aperçut alors que l'après-midi était bien avancée, et réalisa compte que son ventre criait famine. Avec ça que Drago l'avait retenu lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle en avait raté le petit déjeuner, et le déjeuner lui-même devait déjà avoir été servi. Soupirant, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le diner. D'ici là, elle voulait aller vérifier l'hypothèse que lui avait donnée son homologue un peu plus tôt.

Elle se leva, attirant l'attention de celui-ci, qui semblait fasciné par la petite plume blanche.

« Je vais à la Salle sur Demande. Connaissant le désordre de cet endroit, il me faudra des jours pour retrouver quoi que ce soit dedans.

-Des jours ? Tu plaisantes Granger ! Il faudrait des années pour fouiller chaque recoin !

-Merci de ton optimisme, Malefoy.

-Réalisme Granger, ce n'est rien d'autre que du réalisme. »

Laissant tomber, la jeune fille quitta la pièce. L'instant d'après, elle entendit son ancien ennemi franchir le seuil du portrait à son tour. Se tournant pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il répondit :

« Je te rappelle que je dois pas te lâcher d'une semelle. Même si tu vas faire quelque chose qui est déjà une cause perdue, j'ai pas le choix. Et qui sait, ça pourrait être amusant...

-_Amusant _?

-Mieux vaut voir le bon côté des choses !

-Peut-être mais tu trouves quoi d'_amusant _dans le fait de chercher partout un objet disparu ?

-De te voir ne pas savoir quoi faire, miss je-sais-tout. »

Agacée par sa remarque, elle resta fièrement droite et rejoignit les escaliers. Une fois au septième étage, elle marcha de long en large dans le couloir, devant le mur face à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Trois fois.

L'immense porte en fer se matérialisa dans le mur.

Pendant un instant, Hermione exulta. Elle avançait enfin, après tous ces mois. Mais très vite son enthousiasme retomba. Dès qu'elle eût franchit les portes. Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un soupir de dépit. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce immense, dont elle ne voyait pas le bout. Partout, des piles, non, des _montagnes_ d'objets s'étendaient à perte de vue. C'était vraiment décourageant.

« On abandonne Granger ?

-Jamais, répondit-elle autant par réflexe que par fierté. »

Et jamais elle ne reconnaitrait qu'il avait eu raison, lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait. Pourtant, le travail se révélerait bel et bien très ardu encore plus qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. Si seulement Harry était là, lui qui avait l'étrange don de toujours trouver l'emplacement exact des horcruxes, comme s'ils l'appelaient. Cela lui aurait été tellement utile...

Ce fut quand elle sentit des larmes perler aux coins des ses yeux qu'elle se secoua. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à lui. Alors elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Allant de-ci de-là, elle passa une bonne heure à farfouiller n'importe où, au hasard, n'ayant de toute façon aucune idée pour s'organiser dans un tel bazar. Ce fut quand elle regarda sa montre, s'apercevant qu'il était enfin l'heure du diner, un éclat doré posé attira son regard. C'était un objet posé, ou tombé, au bas d'une petite pile de livre de métamorphose datant des années 1700. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Cet objet, en le remettant au professeur Dumbledore en fin de troisième année, Hermione pensait ne jamais le revoir.

Son retourneur de temps.

Hésitante, elle le prit en main.

Oui, c'était le sien. Une minuscule rayure se trouvait sur la droite d'un des anneaux de l'objet magique. Cette rayure, elle l'avait faite le jour où Harry l'avait accompagnée dans un retour dans le temps pour sauver Sirius et Buck.

Devant la matérialisation d'un souvenir de son défunt ami, l'ancienne rouge et or se mordit les joues pour interdire aux larmes, qui la menaçaient aux bords de ses yeux, de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Elle se retourna en sursaut, faisant face à un Drago songeur. Il savait que quelque chose clochait ; seulement, il la connaissait maintenant, s'il demandait ce que c'était à la fille aux cheveux châtains, elle l'enverrait sur les roses. De plus, elle cachait quelque chose dans son dos.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

-Non, répondit-elle enfin en secouant la tête. Bon, il est temps d'aller manger. »

Sans plus de commentaires, elle passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre la sortie de la salle en priant pour qu'il ne remarquât pas l'objet doré dans sa main. Un raclement de gorge lui serra le ventre, certaine d'avoir été démasquée. Après tout, un instrument avec une telle influence sur le temps n'avait pas à être dans les mains d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

« La sortie c'est de l'autre côté Granger. »

Elle s'immobilisa, se traita intérieurement d'idiote et ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes. Puis, elle se baissa, fit semblant de s'intéresser à un bouquin, avant de le reposer.

Cachant le retourner de temps en-dessous.

Elle se retourna de la démarche crâneuse d'une personne qui avait tout prévu sans se tromper.

« Je le sais, je regardais juste.

-Tout à fait. »

Le ton ironique de Drago ne trompa personne, mais il ne fit pas plus de commentaire, et ils sortirent en silence.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, ils passèrent dans le couloir où, des mois auparavant, le blond avait menacé la jeune fille. A ce souvenir, une question lui brûla la langue. Elle fut incapable de se retenir plus de quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je devienne préfet-en-chef ?

-Ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules, c'était parce que je tiens à mon autorité. Et c'était hors de question qu'une miss je-sais-tout vienne fouiner dans mes affaires. Mais de toute façon, tu ne m'as jamais écouté.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du le faire. »

L'expression du garçon devint soudain froide, ce qui ne rassura pas Hermione. Elle l'avait contrarié, chose à éviter si elle voulait encore pouvoir respirer tranquillement dans ce château. Car avoir un Malefoy rancunier sur le dos jour et nuit n'est jamais une bonne idée.

« Parce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe aurait du l'accepter, c'est pas si dur à comprendre que ça !

Elle répondit malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne pas riposter. Le nom par lequel Malefoy venait de l'appeler à nouveau depuis un bon moment lui avait fait étrangement et violemment mal.

-Si, il y a quelque chose de dur à comprendre ! Comment tu fais pour être aussi hautain et égoïste ?! »

Comme elle le redoutait, le garçon s'arrêta, la fixant de ses yeux métalliques haineux.

« Egoïste ou non, moi au moins je n'ai pas laissé un ami aller droit à la mort. »

Touchée de plein fouet par une accusation qu'elle s'était déjà faite elle-même à de nombreuse reprise, Hermione resta les bras ballants, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Passant à côté d'elle, non sans lui donner un coup d'épaule pour dégager le passage, le garçon se rendit seul à la Grande Salle, et laissa Hermione seule avec sa culpabilité qui revenait au galop.

La jeune fille s'adossa contre les pierres froides de l'école, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouva assise, genoux devant elle. Posant sa tête dessus, elle tentait en vain de retenir les larmes qui la menaçaient. Elle qui avait si peu souvent craqué, elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire maintenant. Pourtant, la voix de l'accusation de Drago s'ajouta à celle qui la hantait déjà dans sa tête, sa propre conscience. Oui, elle avait laissé Harry mourir. C'était de sa faute, elle aurait du le retenir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas insisté sur le fait que de nombreuses personnes avaient encore besoin de lui ?

Alors que les larmes devenaient de plus en plus insistantes, une d'elle se fraya un chemin sur la joue d'Hermione. Pourquoi ce serpent avait-il du lui rappeler ainsi la mort de son meilleur ami ? Lui qui lui manquait tant en ces moments difficiles ? Sans parler de la situation actuelle. Que dirait Harry, en la voyant si souvent avec Drago Malefoy alors que Ron n'était même plus son ami ? Le pauvre Elu, il devait se retourner dans sa tombe en sachant cela, si tant est qu'il en eût une.

« Excuse-moi. »

Coupée en plein dans sa réflexion, les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent. Elle releva la tête et effaça rapidement la larme ayant osé quitter ses yeux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais même une fois qu'elle fut en train de regarder le Serpentard, elle doutait toujours de ce qui venait de se passer.

Pendant un instant, elle s'était dit qu'il s'était adressé à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais à la réflexion, même en bousculant quelqu'un, il ne s'excuserait pas. Drago Malefoy ne s'excusait jamais. Et pourtant, c'était bien elle qu'il fixait avec un air désolé. Ou, du moins, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une telle expression chez lui. Donc elle n'avait pas rêvé.

« Je n'aurai pas du te dire ça Granger.

-Non, en effet, dit-elle finalement en essuyant une nouvelle fois ses yeux pour se donner contenance, encore trop fière pour lui pardonner.

-Je l'ai dis, mais je me suis excusé. On va manger maintenant ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait décidemment une éducation bien à lui !

« C'est pas comme ça que sa marche Malefoy. C'est trop simple ! On peut dire tout et n'importe quoi à n'importe qui avec ta méthode !

-Oh c'est bon Granger, tu ne vas pas me faire un cours sur le tact ! Soit déjà contente que je sois revenu alors que le repas est servi. »

Elle devait avouer que c'était là un effort exceptionnel, sans parler des excuses qu'il avait présentées. Et puis son estomac lui rappela qu'elle avait déjà sauté deux repas sur trois de la journée, et qu'en rater encore un ne serait pas au goût de celui-ci. Aussi elle se leva, se frotta le visage avec les mains pour le rendre le plus neutre possible, et suivit Malefoy en silence.

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de Ginny, qui était elle-même était en face de Blaise. Drago, quant à lui, s'assit à côté de ce dernier. Hermione ne tarda pas à sentir un regard pesant sur elle. Se retournant, elle croisa quelques instants le regard de Ronald Weasley, avant qu'il ne se trouvât une passion pour le pain qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Se sentant coupable, surtout après avoir repensé à Harry, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne put rester sans rien faire. Et ce, même s'il était encore avec cette peste de Lavande pour le repas. Surtout qu'elle avait finalement avancé dans sa chasse aux horcruxes. Ce dernier point la convainquit aussi, elle se leva afin de rejoindre les Poufsouffle. Elle se plaça face à Ron, de l'autre côté de la table.

Il démarra immédiatement les hostilités, avec rancune.

« Tiens, tu manges pas avec tes amis les serpents aujourd'hui ?

-Ron, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, faut arrêter un peu tout ça. Tu imagines ce que dirait Harry en nous voyant nous faire la guerre de façon si puérile ?

-Bien sur que oui, dit-il avec le ton rendu dur à l'évocation de son ancien ami, il se demanderait aussi surtout pourquoi tu préfères Malefoy à tes anciens amis.

-Il m'a sauvée la vie !

-Et Harry, combien de fois il a sauvé la tienne, la mienne, celle de Ginny, celles des Gryffondor, celles de l'école, celles de plein d'autres gens, hein ? Combien de fois j'ai été là pour toi, à tout moment ? Et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est trainer avec ce serpent ! Tu es au courant qu'on voulait… Non, qu'on devait faire quelque chose encore ? Ou tu as laissé tomber, maintenant que tu es dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort ?! »

Hermione vit que des regards curieux commençaient à se poser sur eux. Parmi ceux des curieux, elle apperçut immédiatement celui gris de Drago, qui lui demandait d'un regard si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle décida de s'asseoir pour parler de façon plus discrète –du moins si Ron voulait bien calmer sa virulence-.

« Moins fort Ron ! lui ordonna-t-elle d'un murmure. Bien sur que non, je n'ai rien laissé tomber ! Avoir Malefoy sur le dos tout le temps n'est pas drôle je te signale !

-Pourtant on dirait que vous vous amusez bien tous les deux.

-Tu sais quoi, reprit-elle en accusant le choc du reproche, je crois que si quelqu'un a oublié Harry, et tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est bien toi. Tu passes ton temps à bécoter Brown. Moi, au moins, je continue à chercher.

-Dans les bras du serpent ? C'est ça Hermione, comme si je pouvais te croire.

-J'abandonne Ronald ! Sa ne sert à rien, tu n'as vraiment qu'une cervelle de troll ! »

Partant de la table, elle rejoignit la sienne avec colère, s'asseyant en tentant de se calmer. Elle se rendit seulement compte maintenant qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé de sa découverte de la journée. Sans doute n'en aura-t-elle plus jamais l'occasion leur amitié semblait définitivement brisée aujourd'hui.

Ginny lui serra une main, soutien le plus discret qu'elle pouvait lui offrir sans s'attirer pour autant à son tour la rancune de son frère.

« Bien joué Granger, regarde un peu sa tête ! »

Drago, hilare, fixait un Ron cramoisi qui semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. A force de le côtoyer, l'ancienne rouge et or savait très bien ce qui le faisait tant réfléchir. Devait-il continuer à lui faire confiance ? Devait-il continuer seul la recherche des horcruxes ? Ou devait-il laisser tomber, sachant très bien que la seule chance qu'ils avaient de trouver les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort c'était, faute de pouvoir être un trio, d'être un binôme ?

Et quand il posa les yeux sur les plats devant lui, Hermione ressentit un ultime pincement au cœur en réalisant que même là, elle savait à quoi il pensait : son ventre réclamait de la nourriture, mais lui, il avait la gorge trop nouée pour manger à nouveau.

En se tournant à nouveau vers Malefoy, elle vit qu'il avait perdu son sourire, et qu'il la dévisageait, elle. Une soudaine vérité éclata soudain dans sa tête. Lui, elle n'arriverait jamais à deviner ce qu'il pensait derrière ses yeux acier. Elle n'avait pas la même complicité qu'avait le rouquin.

Elle soupira.

Oui, son ancien ami allait lui manquer.


End file.
